We Will Go On
by tamara72
Summary: Sequel to Real Meaning of Family. Takes place a little over a year after the previous story left off. We resume the second after Harry has defeated Voldermort and will move forward from there.
1. It's Over

_A/N: This is the start of my sequel of The Real Meaning of Family. I couldn't see myself writing about the Horcrux hunt, so we begin just as Harry has defeated Voldermort. This story is AU. It is to be about rebuilding and starting again after the war. There will be multiple character deaths in the first few chapters, but not the same ones as in Deathly Hallows. Hope you enjoy. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 1 - It's Over

The castle had suddenly become quieter. The Dark Lord's threats no longer ripped through the air. Severus and Kingsley were making their way to where they believed The Dark Lord was last seen fighting Harry when they came upon the spot, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Harry, Narcissa, and Remus were standing over the bodies of Voldermort, Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Nagini. Hermione and Neville were off to the side bent over another body. Severus could tell that Hermione was crying.

"It's over." They heard Harry say then he turned away and looked at Remus.

"I'm so proud of you." Remus said and Harry rushed the man who had become his surrogate father in the last couple of years.

"Hermione." Severus called out. Hermione raised her head to look at him then came running into his arms. As she got up, Severus saw the body she was crying over and a wave of grief rushed through him, but as he wrapped his arms around the young woman who had become his daughter over the past two years, he pushed his own grief aside to take care of her.

"Minerva loved you very much." He told her. "Loved you long before you became a part of our family."

She stepped away a little and let him brush her tears away as she smiled bravely up at him and nodded.

"Severus, I am very sorry about Minerva. I am going to need you as acting Headmaster." Kingsley said. "We need to have everyone moved to the Great Hall. Madame Pomphrey is already setting up a triage center for the injured. We can set up a secure area for the captured Death Eaters."

"I want to find Ron. We got separated." Hermione said looking over to Harry. He nodded.

"He was fending off Peter Pettigrew as we were trying to make it here to face off with Voldermort." Harry said. "We'll find him, Hermione."

"I'll go with them. We will help all those along the way and tell them where to head." Remus offered.

"Good. Narcissa and Neville, can you help us move these bodies to the Great Hall?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Narcissa responded then turning to Remus, Harry and Hermione added, "You should know that the Death Eaters know it is over, but they will be trying to escape. Watch your backs."

"We will." Harry reassured her.

"What about the kids in the Room of Requirements?" Remus asked.

"Who's in the Room of Requirements?" Harry asked. After Professor Dumbledore was killed last summer in the effort to transfer Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's to a new secure location, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone out on their own to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. They had only arrived at the school shortly before Voldermort's forces attacked, Nagini being their only target left to destroy.

"All the students not of age, or who didn't wish to fight, were moved to the Room of Requirements." Severus said.

"Even Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes, even Ginny though she was most reluctant. Dora and Angelina Johnson are with them to help protect the area." Remus said.

"Tonks and Angie didn't want to fight?" Harry asked surprised.

"They did, but they are both pregnant." Remus said, "That was the only reason Dora went willingly to the Room of Requirements."

"We were afraid she would go into labor during battle. She is due any day, but Ms. Johnson still has a couple of months left." Narcissa added.

"Congratulations, Remus." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Fred is the father of Angelina's baby, but they put off getting married until after the baby was born. Molly is none too thrilled." Remus responded.

"I bet not." Harry said knowing Mrs. Weasley well.

"So what should we do about the group in the Room of Requirements?" Remus asked again.

"We will make sure the castle is completely secure before we send for them." Kingsley said.

"Good." Remus said.

"Hermione, stick with Remus and Harry." Severus told her.

"I will." She hugged him. Then with their wands in hand, Remus, Harry and Hermione headed on their way.

They walked along the corridors and stopped when they heard voices coming from one of the classrooms. Remus took the lead and they entered the room. Hermione scanned the people in the room. First, she saw George holding a bleeding, crying Katie Bell in his arms. Next she saw Lee bending over Alicia Spinnet's body. Scanning some more, she saw several Death Eaters on the ground. All had been tied up, whether they were dead or stunned. There was a collection of wands stacked by Fred who was bending over a very still, red headed man. Hermione gasped and turned into Harry's arms.

TBC


	2. The Search

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 2 - The Search

_There was a collection of wands stacked by Fred who was bending over a very still, red headed man. Hermione gasped and turned into Harry's arms._

"It's Charlie." They heard George croak.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as she turned back around and sniffed.

"Thanks." Fred said his voice raw with emotion. "Where's Ron?"

"We got separated. We were looking for him when we found you all." Harry said as they all moved closer to see if they could help.

Remus knelt down by George and Katie and began to examine her injuries. "Are any of the rest of you hurt?"

"No." Lee responded.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus Snape have taken charge. Professor McGonagall is dead. Everyone is to be taken to the Great Hall, even the dead and captured." Harry said.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Remus asked as he helped George get Katie to her feet.

"Yeah. You need to keep on your search and spreading the word. Katie and I can handle Alicia and Charlie. Fred and Lee can handle the Death Eaters." George responded an arm around Katie's waist to brace her.

Hermione rushed over and hugged both Weasley twins then Katie and Lee for good measure. "We will see you in the Great Hall." She said as she rejoined Remus and Harry, and they were on their way again.

As they spotted more people along their journey, they would share the news and send them to the Great Hall. If they ran across a dead body, they would mark the spot and inform the next person they talked to, so that they could pick up the body along the way.

"This would be much easier with the map." Harry said.

"Where is it?" Remus asked.

"In Hermione's beaded bag with the rest of our supplies. She charmed the tiny bag to carry camping gear, clothes, books and various other supplies, and it stayed a light as a small bag should be." Harry boasted of his friend.

"That was brilliant, Hermione." Remus praised and she blushed.

"Harry!" They heard Ginny's voice call out. They all turned and saw Bill Weasley, his arms around Oliver Wood and Fleur's shoulders as they helped him walk along. Percy was walking next to them piggy backing Ginny.

"Ginny! They said you were in the Room of Requirements." Harry said. Harry approached them, and helped Percy lower her to the ground. When Percy was free of his sister, Hermione rushed over to hug him tightly. Before leaving on the hunt, she, Ron and Percy had become very close as she and Ron helped Percy take care of Patrick.

"Easy, her right leg has multiple fractures." Percy said. "Bill got hit by something that has thrown off his equilibrium."

"Why aren't you in the Room of Requirements? Did something happen?" Remus grilled.

"They should all be fine. When we got to the room and took inventory of all the students there, Brian, Timothy and Matthew were missing. Remy didn't remember seeing them at dinner before we were sent to the Room of Requirements either." Ginny explained. "I went to look for them, and notify others to keep their eyes out for the kids."

"Oh, god." Hermione gasped. Remus put a hand on her arm to steady her.

"I'm sure they are fine. They are smart enough to know to find somewhere to hide." Remus said.

Hermione nodded mutely.

"Have you seen the rest of our family? Where's Ron?" Percy asked.

Hermione watched as Remus and Harry exchanged a silent conversation.

"We got separated from Ron during the battle." Harry responded.

"Severus and Kingsley have taken charge. We are one of the small groups they have sent out to find and notify everyone. We saw Fred, George and Charlie a while ago with Lee, Katie and Alicia." Remus said then paused for a moment.

"What?" Bill asked.

"The twins are fine, but I'm sorry to say that Charlie is dead along with Alicia." Remus said.

"No." Ginny sobbed and Harry wrapped an arm around her to hug her.

"We didn't find out how it happened. They had taken out several Death Eaters." Remus continued to inform them. Giving Percy and Bill time to reign in their emotions before they continued on their journey.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"Don't be." Percy said. "We all knew what we were getting into, after the Valentine's Day Battle, how could we not." Percy spoke from the experience of losing his wife, Penny, in the battle. "None of this is your fault. It was our choice to fight, and none of us, not even Charlie, would change our choice even in hindsight."

"Harry, we need to continue our search, and they should get Ginny and Bill to the Great Hall." Remus said.

"You aren't coming with us?" Ginny asked as Percy moved next to her in order to pick her up again.

"No, we need to continue our mission. We will look for the kids as well." Harry said as he helped Percy to get Ginny back on his back. Ginny looked upset that Harry was going to leave her again.

"Harry, if you want . . . " Hermione began.

"I'm staying with you, and we are finding Ron. My mission isn't done until I know he is safe and sound." Harry interrupted and no one argued. Hermione just nodded and smiled gratefully at him. Having Harry next to her was helping to waylay some of her fears.

"We should get going." Remus said.

Harry and Hermione nodded then said goodbye to the others before they headed on their way again.

They walked a little farther heading toward Gryffindor Tower. They were spotting more dead wizards and very few live ones as the made their way. Hermione was becoming more nervous every time they found another dead wizard. They had reached the landing closest to the tower when they heard the sounds of fighting nearby.

They ran toward the sounds and came upon Ron and Blaise battling Dolohov, and Draco and Luna battling Lucius. They had their wands ready to step in and help when Blaise and Ron knocked Dolohov into a wall with stunning spells. Ron then sent ropes to bind him.

"Draco, she maybe beautifully but she is too odd for a Malfoy." Lucius said as he sent a spell at Luna hitting her and knocking her out.

"Stupefy!" Was heard echoed around Lucius as Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Blaise all sent stunning spells at him.

When he was satisfied that his father was out cold, Draco moved directly to Luna kneeling down beside her. Remus moved to Luna as well as Blaise bound Lucius for safety.

"Ron!" Hermione said as she rushed to him. Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. She felt safe as she felt his arms encircle her.

"You're both okay." Ron said.

"Good now that we have found you." Harry said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Ron asked.

"We have seen all of your siblings. Charlie's . . . " Harry began.

"Dead?" Ron asked finishing for him and took a shuddered breath.

"Sorry, mate." Harry said as Hermione hugged him tighter. "So is McGonagall."

Ron nodded and hugged Hermione tighter as well.

"We should be heading for the Great Hall." Remus said. "I have stabilized Luna, but she needs more attention than I can provide."

Hermione pulled away from Ron then gasped as she saw the figures laying off to the side. "Lavender."

"Dolohov killed her. Pettigrew and Crabbe are dead, too." Ron said.

"Remus, what about the kids?" Harry asked as Draco lifted Luna up into his arms.

"Brian, Matthew and Timothy are missing." Hermione explained.

"No, they aren't." Ron said as he released Hermione and walked over to a statue. Pointing his wand at it he mumbled some words and the statue moved.

Out stepped Brian, Matthew, Timothy and a limping Dean.

"Hermione." Brian called out and ran to her.

She hugged him to her, "You scared us half to death."

"Let the boy breath, Hermione." Ron said.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked as Brian rushed to hug him as well.

"Yeah. We were studying in the tower and had just started to make our way to dinner when the battle started. We came upon Ron after he finished off him. Ron hid us and Dean, who was hurt.

Blaise had moved to support Dean.

"Kids stay with Draco and Blaise. Harry, Ron and Hermione, I am going to need your help moving the bodies." Remus said. They nodded and as a group they began their trek back to the Great Hall.

TBC

_A/N: 17 reviews for the first chapter! You all are amazing. I loved all your reviews. I loved how everyone was worried about Ron, Bill, Mr. Weasley and Percy, but not a mention of Charlie unless it was the all-inclusive Weasley category. Of course, we have yet to learn Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's fate._


	3. The Great Hall

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 3 - The Great Hall

As they entered the Great Hall, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Lee were stationed as the door with parchment and quill in their hands.

"Names." Mr. Weasley said looking down at the parchment.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said immediately and his father and brothers' heads snapped up. His father dropped his quill and parchment and rushed to hug him.

Then he was crushed by his brothers.

"Fred." Timothy said and rushed over to him.

"Well, you have probably got your sister scared to death." Fred said as he hugged Timothy.

"We were heading to dinner when the battle started. Where's Angie?"

"Can someone tell me where Luna can be healed?" Draco asked impatiently interrupting the family moment.

"Oh, sorry. We are to take down all who come in here and direct you to where you need to go. Luna is injured?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, by Lucius." Draco growled as he said the name.

"Dean could use some attention as well." Blaise added.

"Molly and Poppy have taken charge of the healing. You can take them to the far end of the Great Hall." Mr. Weasley said.

Draco lead the way with Luna in his arms, and Blaise and Dean followed close behind him.

"What about them?" George asked of the people that they had been levitating.

"Lucius and Dolohov are unconscious. The rest are dead." Remus said.

"Savage and Padfoot are taking the prisoners." George said pointing to the fireplace where the Aurors stood.

"And Percy, Oliver and Professor Flitwick are taking care of the dead." Fred finished as he pointed to the other fireplace where Percy and Oliver were standing.

"Why don't you three head over to Percy." Remus suggested. "I'll take care of Malfoy and Dolohov."

"Then go see Molly and Anna. They are working with the injured." Mr. Weasley said.

"Timothy and Matthew can stay with me." Fred said. "Brian, you stay with Hermione and go see your Mum."

"Thanks." Hermione said then she hugged Mr. Weasley. He kissed her temple before sending them on their way.

After quickly checking in with Percy, they made their way to the makeshift infirmary. They looked around and spotted Narcissa Malfoy working on Luna with Draco hovering near. Professor Sprout was working on Dean. Bill, Ginny and many others were being watched over by Fleur and Neville.

"There's your mum." Harry said pointing to where Mrs. Weasley was working on Padme Patil.

"There's Mum." Brian said and began to take off to where Anna was taking to Madame Pomphrey.

"Go follow him. We will meet up with you later." Ron said squeezing her hand then releasing it.

Hermione rushed over to where Anna was on her knees hugging Brian and crying.

"Anna." Hermione said. Anna stood up and hugged Hermione.

"You're okay. Severus said you were, but I'm just so happy to see it for myself." Anna said.

"We are fine. Where is Severus?" Hermione asked.

"He and King led a group to retrieve the kids." Anna said.

"Where's Grandmum?" Brian asked.

Hermione put a hand over her mouth to cover a gasp, but Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her down to kneel by Brian.

"Sweetheart, Grandmum was hurt very badly, and she couldn't be healed." Anna said as tears were rolling down both her and Hermione's cheeks.

"She went to heaven where Grandpa is?" Brian asked as he started to cry knowing the answer before his mother nodded. Anna then wrapped her arms around both Brian and Hermione and pulled them to her in a hug.

"Anna, we are good here. Why don't you take your family to one of the tables and await for the kids to arrive? Severus is going to need a lot of help with the kids and arranging for them to go home." Poppy said.

"Thanks." She said as she and Hermione rose to their feet again. "Ron and Harry are sitting with Remus, let's join them." She directed.

As they joined the small group, Anna hugged all three men. Then Remus hugged Brian as he saw how upset the boy was.

"Your grandmum fought very bravely. She even fought Voldermort himself." Remus told the boy.

"Really." Brian asked.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said in unison. Hermione had squeezed in between Ron and Harry, who were sitting across from Remus. Brain sat between Remus and his mother.

"Did you check on Ginny and Bill?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. They're healing. Ginny is going to take a couple of days to heal. Bill is slowly getting his equilibrium back, but Fleur isn't letting him move until Madame Pomphrey gives the okay." Ron said as Hermione wound her arm around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, and laced her the fingers of her other had with Harry's.

"They were getting ready to move Luna over with the others. She isn't conscious, yet, but Malfoy seems to be taking charge of her welfare." Harry said.

"What's up with them?" Ron asked Remus.

"After he and his mother came to us for sanctuary, as you know most of Slytherin left except Blaise. After you lot took off, Luna seemed to decide it was her mission to be friends with both boys. Since they usually sat alone, or with Cissy at the Slytherin table Luna started to join them. Cissy took to her pretty fast, and I think she amused Blaise as well. Probably because she annoyed Draco so much. But you know how persistent Luna is. She eventually won not only Draco's friendship, but his heart as well." Remus said a smile on his face. "She is very good for him, brings him down to earth, and he is very protective of her, as much as she lets him, at least. When her father was killed, he probably kept her sane."

"Malfoy and Luna. Don't see it." Ron said glancing over to where Draco sat next to Luna playing with her hair.

"I'm sure you will see how right they are for each other." Remus said. "Just remember who I'm married to."

"Mummy! Hermione!" They heard a pair of voices call out. They turned to see thirteen-year-old Remy and six-year-old Lily came running toward them. Anna immediately got out of her seat and hugged her daughters as they leapt at her.

"Dad!" Brian called out and ran to Severus who was carrying a bundle in his arms and walking with Tonks. Behind them at the door they could see that Fred held Patrick while Angelina hugged her brother as she cried in relief.

"Careful. I need to hand Remus his son first." Severus said.

"You had your baby during the battle?" Anna asked while Hermione, Ron and Harry hugged the girls. Remus just stared at Severus.

"Remus, you need to take your son." Tonk said smirking as she nodded in answer to Anna's question. She sat next to him, and he held his arms out to take the baby from Severus.

Severus gently placed the baby in his arms then bent down to hug his own son.

"A boy?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Tonks said. "A healthy little boy."

"Does he have a name?" Brian asked.

"Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin. Dora and I decided that months ago." Remus said as he turned to kiss Tonks.

"We also decided we wanted both Severus and Harry as godfathers." Tonks added.

Harry looked shocked, and Severus just nodded his head in assent.

"Unca Won. Unca Won." They heard a child's voice call out. They turned to see Percy heading toward them with Patrick bouncing in his arms. Patrick was pointing excitedly at Ron.

"I didn't think he'd remember me. I haven't seen him in eight months." Ron said as Percy reached him and Patrick leaned toward him to be held.

"I have shown him pictures of you everyday and talked about you nonstop. I wouldn't let him forget you." Percy said as he passed his excited son off. Patrick gave Ron a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, yuck." Ron said making a funny face at Patrick as he giggled at him.

"He's grown so much." Hermione observed.

"Yes. Quite amazing really how fast he is growing. It seems like it was only yesterday that he was as small as baby Lupin." Percy said.

"Kids. Can you stay with Remus and Tonk? We need to prepare to send everyone to their dorms and start contacting parents." Severus said.

"Sure, Dad." Remy said contented to sit and watch the baby.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"No stay and rest. You three deserve it." Severus said as he kissed her forehead before heading towards Kingsley with Anna.

"That you do." Remus said smiling proudly at all three of them.

TBC


	4. Families Reunited

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 4 - Families Reunited

Ron sat in his parents' quarters at Hogwarts rocking his nephew to sleep. Patrick had been content to stay with him since the Great Hall, and Ron was grateful to have the simple tasks of reading to or playing with him.

After things had settled down in the Great Hall and Severus had made arrangements for parents to pick their children up the next day off the Hogwarts express, they all decided it was time to retire to their quarters. Ron had come with his family, while Hermione opted to go with the Snapes, and Harry with the Lupins. Ron felt weird being without the other two for the first time in months.

His parents shared a couch with Bill and Fleur. Bill had been cleared by Madame Pomphrey, but Fleur still hovered. George and Percy were on another couch with Ginny. Ginny was laying with her head in Percy's lap and her legs stretched across George's as she was still healing, but being noncritical, Madame Pomphrey agreed to release her to her mother's care. Angie was sitting in the remaining chair, with Fred and Timothy sitting at her feet. She was absentmindedly stroking Fred's hair, Timothy looked as if he was about to fall asleep against his sister's knee.

"I can put him to bed if you're tired of holding him." Percy suggested.

"No, he's fine. It's nice doing something so simply as rocking my nephew." Ron replied.

"We know that Albus gave you a task before he died, can you tell us anything about it?" His father asked.

"Not a whole lot. Some of it needs to stay between Harry, Hermione and I for safety reasons. I can tell you that what we did, had to be done in order to defeat Voldermort. We spent a lot of time camping and traveling." Ron said. "We ran into a couple of hairy situations, but we are fine physical. Perhaps a little tired, but other than that, we're fine."

"What about all of you? What has been going on since we left?" Ron asked. "You know besides the obvious." He nodded toward the pregnant Angelina.

"We have been living here, working to keep the school protected. None of us could go to work. We did go out to set up protection to Muggle neighborhoods, trying to prevent as much as possible them getting caught up in our war." His father responded.

"Worrying about you, Harry and Hermione." His mother said.

"We worried about you as well."

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL SSAS RWHG

"How did Grandmum die?" Remy asked as she and Brian sat between Hermione and Anna on the couch in the Snapes' Hogwarts quarters. Severus sat in the chair across from them with a sobbing Lily in his lap. They all had tears running down their faces.

Hermione looked at Severus for permission, and he nodded for her to respond.

"Your grandmum was fighting Voldermort when we arrived. Unfortunately, he got the better of her, and . . . and he killed her." Hermione got out tears streaming down her face. Remy hugged her tightly.

"A lot of people died today, didn't they?" Brian asked after awhile.

"Yes, sweetheart. And I know we are all very sad about Grandmum, but she had a long full life, and she was fighting for what she believed in. We should be proud of her. We also need to remember how lucky we are. So many others lost so much more today." Anna said.

"Who else that we know died?" Remy asked.

"Ron's brother Charlie, Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown, Mad Eye and Colin Creevey. I think you know all of them. There are probably others you know as well." Anna said.

"Remy and Brian, there are going to be a lot of funerals over the next few days, and while your mother and I will be going to almost all of them, you can choose whether you go or not. We are only going to take Lily to Grandma's and maybe to Charlie's. You don't have to make the decision now. They won't start for a couple of days. Okay?" Severus asked.

"Okay." They answered in unison.

"Can we all camp out here tonight?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I think that is a very good idea." Anna agreed. "How about we all get ready for bed, while Hermione and your dad get the room ready." The kids agreed and followed Anna from the room.

"Hermione, how are you doing?" Severus asked as they started to move the furniture around and transfiguring chairs and couches into mattresses on the floor.

"Thoroughly exhausted, glad it is over with, sad at all the lives that were lost, scared about what happens next. I mean what does happen next, after the funerals?" Hermione asked.

"We rebuild, and we live our lives to the fullest in tribute to all those that sacrificed theirs." Severus told her hugging her. "I'm just so grateful you are safe and back home with us where you belong."

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL SSAS RWHG

Remus felt like the luckiest man in the world at the moment. He sat in his quarters with Harry at his side and his son in his arms. Dora and Cissy were sitting close by talking quietly, and Luna lay on the sofa, her head in Draco's lap as he was absently stroking her hair while talking to Blaise, who sat nearby.

"This all feels like a dream." Remus said to Harry. "How did I suddenly get my dearest dream of the last couple of years come true? My dreams never come true. I always seem to lose what matters most to me. But here I am alive, and Voldermort is defeated. Dora is safe and you survived. And now I have a child, who is healthy and safe."

"You deserve it. I just hope I get a family of my own someday." Harry said.

"You already have one." Tonks stated.

"She's right. You have a sister in Hermione and a brother in Ron. You have the Weasleys who love you and you have us. We will always be your family." Remus told him.

"Even Draco." Luna said opening her eyes she looked at the faces in the room. "Okay maybe no family, but you could be friends. No offense, Mrs. Malfoy, but Draco had just as bad of childhood as Harry did."

"None taken, Luna." Cissy said. "You are right, though I wish I had tried harder, Draco didn't have a happy childhood. He really didn't learn what really happiness was until you made him your mission." Cissy smiled at her gratefully.

"It only took a lunatic." Luna said.

"Hey, don't say that." Draco said.

"But I'm your lunatic." Luna turned her head and smiled at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. "That's right." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"You know, even knowing Luna as well as I do, this is going to take some getting use too." Harry said with a shiver.

"Remus, what do you think the chances are that Mum and Dad know that the war is over?" Tonks asked. She hadn't heard or spoken to her parent since that November day in the Hogwarts infirmary when she refused to go into hiding with them.

"Lee and Kingsley said they were going to make sure the news was spread throughout all the wizarding world, so if they have any news from our world they should hear about it." Remus responded. "Do you want to go looking for them?"

"No. It was their choice to leave. It has to be theirs to come back. My mum has a lot of apologizing to do as well." Tonks said.

"Dora, she was scared." Remus said.

"We all were, but the way she treated you, that isn't going to happen in my presence again." Tonks huffed.

"We should let that go for now." Cissy said putting a motherly hand on Tonks shoulder. Tonks smiled gratefully at her. Their relationship becoming very close in the last few months of living together, especially during Tonks's pregnancy when she needed motherly advise.

"Thanks." Tonks smiled hugging her aunt.

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL SSAS RWHG

"_You heard it correctly, all you listeners out there. Harry Potter has defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. We are free. Minister of Magic, Kinglsey Shacklebolt made the announcement only a few short hours ago. There are still some Death Eaters being rounded up, but the war is over, the war is over."_

Eighteen-year-old Audrey Vance turned off the wireless and turned to her cousin.

"The war is over." Audrey said and watched as her cousin Andromeda sagged in relief against her husband.

"We must go home to make sure Nymphadora is okay." Ted said.

"I want to go with you." Audrey said. "Now that this is all over, it is time for the world to meet the daughter of Emmeline Vance and Sirius Black."

TBC


	5. The Last Order Meeting

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 5 - The Last Order Meeting

"Could everyone settle down?" Kinglsey called out to the group meeting in the Snape's quarters.

The remaining members of the Order along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Narcissa, Draco, and Blaise were gathered. Ginny was not pleased, but was watching the younger kids with Luna and Remy's help.

"Thank you. As you all know, I have been temporarily selected as Minister of Magic, but I plan on seeking the position on a permanent basis." Kingsley said. "Now to the business at hand, Severus, what is being done about the school?"

"I have appointed Filius Flitwick as deputy and he has accepted. Filius has been working to arrange for the kids to be sent home to their parents. They will be riding the Hogwarts train tomorrow, if you could arrange for some Aurors to ride along and be at the station, I would appreciate it." Severus reported.

"Yes, I will have Savage make the arrangements." Kingsley nodded to Percy who was taking notes then turned back to Severus, "What about the building?"

"Remus and I along with several staff have been accessing the damage, and with a lot of hard work, I believe we can have it ready to reopen by September 1st." Severus responded. "We still have some staffing issues along with OWL and NEWT issues, but that is something we don't have to solve right away." Severus squeezed his wife's hand. The funerals would start tomorrow with a very elaborate service for her mother on the final day.

"As soon as you and your staff have decided the best course, please let me know. I will happily support any course you outline." Kingsley said.

"Thank you." Severus said with a nod.

"Arthur, you and your sons have been out assessing the damage to the homes of those that had been stationed here." Kingsley said.

"Yes. Most homes, save from Severus's, have damage that needs some repair. Severus home remained well hidden. The Burrows is the worst of the lot. Harry has offered to let anyone stay at Grimald Place until their homes were ready to move in. With repair work going on here as well, we may need even more housing. Harry said that he is moving in with you, Severus, for the time being." Arthur reported.

"We offered to let Remus and his family live with us until repairs are complete here at Hogwarts. Remus has agreed to stay on as the Defense teacher. We have several bedrooms, and everyone is willing to share space. It will be cosy, but we will be fine." Severus responded.

"I want to stay close to Remus and get to know my godson." Harry explained his reasoning as he saw that Mrs. Weasley was starting to object.

"Once you are finished searching Malfoy Manor, you can use it for whatever the Ministry needs. Draco and I have discussed it, and neither of us wishes to live there again." Narcissa said.

"Thank you." Kingsley said.

"Arthur, I will put you in charge of arranging for places for people to stay while they arrange for their homes to be repair." Kingsley said.

"Yes, sir." Arthur replied with a nod.

"Bill, have you been able to assess the damage to the shopping district?" Kingsley said.

"Yes, Hogsmeade was hit more brutally than Diagon Alley. Albeforth has already taken charge of overseeing the repairs to Hogsmeade. I will oversee the repairs to Diagon Alley. We will need to figure out what to do if some of the owners do not return." Bill said.

"Percy, can you research the laws in such cases. I believe Hermione would be an asset as well in your research." Kingsley said.

Both Percy and Hermione nodded in return.

"Bill, will you take charge of overseeing the renovations to Diagon Alley?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Bill answered. "Percy, can you look up the registered owners for the shops so I can start contacting them as soon as possible?"

"Yes. I can gather that information fairly quickly at the Ministry." Percy responded.

"Thanks." Bill responded.

"Percy, once you and Hermione have gathered the legal information, let me know and I will arrange a meeting with the two of you, Bill and myself to plan." Kingsley said.

"Yes, sir." Percy responded. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"As you all know, there will be a lot of funerals over the next few days. Severus and I have discussed it, and between us we will try to attend all of them. I will tell you that Anna and Severus have consent to allow us to do a state funeral for Minerva for all her service to Hogwarts. It will be at the end of the week. I know that you each have lost members of your own families, and I don't expect you to go to the extreme lengths that Severus and I are planning. You all need time to grieve as well as start to heal." Kingsley said.

"Minister, Ron, Hermione and I have discussed it, and we would like to attend as many, if not all of the services as possible. Ron will be with his family the day of Charlie's funeral, and Hermione will be with the Snape's the day of Professor McGonagall's, but we want to show our respect and honor those that fought as best we can." Harry said. His two friends nodding in agreement.

"That is fine, but even though you are 'The Golden Trio', none of this is expected of you by anyone in this room." Kingsley said. "What you three have done over the last seven years is more than anyone should have been expected to handle. We are all very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir, but we expect it of ourselves." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodding in agreement.

"I do want members of the order in small groups to personally visit all the family members of those who died. I want to find out if there is anything that the Order or the Ministry can do for them. I know that nothing can replace the loss of a spouse, parent or child, but I want them to know that their sacrifice was for a better future. I want you all to know that." Kingsley said.

"We do, Kingsley." Arthur said his arm around his wife's shaking shoulder. "All though the pain of the loss is still so close, we are proud of the sacrifice Charlie made for the future. The sacrifice they all made."

Hermione laced her fingers with Ron and Harry, as she saw Anna leaned her head against Severus's shoulder tears in her eyes, and Remus handed Tonks a handkerchief. Most of the women and some of the men looked on the verge of tears.

"I want to thank you all for the sacrifices and leadership you have provided in the last few years. I am very proud to count you as my friends. I am relieved that we can go forward as friends, and call this, the last meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, adjourned." Kingsley said. "Let us not have to meet in this capacity again."

TBC

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have had a block in writing this story. I came up with a great idea last night, and has hopefully cleared the block. I am entering my busy season at work, but I am hoping to get enough chapters written up before I am overloaded to post a couple a month at least. That's the plan at least. Thanks for your continued support. - tamara**


	6. Charlie's Day

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 6 - Charlie's Day

Hermione sat quietly on her bed at the Snape's home. As soon as Severus had all the kids returned to their homes, he closed up Hogwarts until repairs could be started. The Weasleys and Longbottoms along with several others were being housed at Grimald Place. Here at the Snape's, Hermione had been surprised at how smoothly everything was going, considering the amount of people staying there. Severus and Anna retained their room as did Remus, Tonks and Teddy of the guest room. They had moved a cot into her room for Luna, who had been placed in Severus's custody after her father's death. Brian and Lily were moved into Remy's room to allow Harry, Blaise and Draco to share Brian's room and Narcissa to have Lily's room.

This was the fourth day for funerals. This morning she had attended two services with Severus and Harry. Now they were waiting to go to The Burrows to attend Charlie's funeral. Tomorrow would be the last funeral for Professor McGonagall. Although the Weasleys insisted, it wasn't necessary, Harry and Hermione both felt that they should allow them this day to spend together as a family. They would arrive for the funeral with everyone else. Hermione had decided to do a little light reading before they left.

"Hermione?" Came the quiet voice from her entry.

"Hi, Lily. You can come on in." Hermione said.

The little girl walked in and climbed up on the bed beside her, careful not to mess up her good dress.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Downstairs. Luna's making Draco, Blaise and Harry play some sort of Muggle card game that she read about. Harry actually already knows how to play, so he and Draco are winning. The adults are talking. I was watching Remy and Brian play chess, but got bored. Can you teach me to play so I don't always have to watch?" Lily asked.

"I could, but it would be better to ask Ron. He is a much better player. I'm sure he would love to teach you." Hermione told her.

"Hermione, is Charlie's funeral going to be like Grandpa's?" Lily asked.

"No, not really. Your Grandmum's will, but Charlie's won't be as fancy." Hermione replied.

"I miss Grandmum and Grandpa." Lily said sadly.

"I miss them, too." Hermione said kissing the top of the little girl's head. "They loved you very much."

"They loved you, too. Especially Grandmum. Daddy said that she adored you, a lot." Lily said.

"Hey, there you are." Severus said as he entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about Grandmum." Lily responded. "Hermione said Charlie's funeral won't be as fancy as Grandpa or Grandmum's."

"She's right. Charlie's will be a simple funeral. It will be very appropriate as to who Charlie was as a person." Severus said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to sit with me at the funeral today?"

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Hey, Mum said it is time to go." Brian said as he bolted past the door.

"Okay." Lily said as she carefully began to scoot off the bed.

"Who won?" Hermione called out to Brian as she and Severus followed Lily out of the room.

"Me, who else." Brian yelled back.

They headed down the stairs and joined the group in the living room and headed out back and apparated to The Burrows.

Hermione and Harry led the group toward the funeral site. After giving their condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione headed directly over to Ron and Ginny, while the rest were giving their condolences to the other Weasleys.

"I'm so glad you are here." Ron said as he hugged Harry and Hermione at the same time. He released Harry so Harry could go to hug Ginny but kept his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Has it been bad today?" Hermione asked.

"Mum's been a mess. I can't believe he's gone." Ron said. Hermione raised up on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "We are sitting in two rows. Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Patrick and Ginny in the first row, the rest of us including Angelina, Katie, you and Harry in the second."

"You didn't have to do that." Harry said.

"I wanted you with me." Ron said and both Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Hi, Ron." Lily said as her family made their way up to speak to them.

"Hi, Lily." Ron said as he released Hermione to bend down and hug Lily, then he hugged Remy, Brian and Anna and shook Severus's hand.

"We're sorry about Charlie. He seemed like a very likable young man the few times I met him." Anna said.

"Thanks." Ron responded.

The Lupins, Malfoys, Blaise and Luna followed. Narcissa was holding Teddy, while Remus had his arm tightly around a very emotional Tonks. They all knew that Tonks and Charlie had attended Hogwarts together and had been close, even dating at one point.

"We are glad you all could make it." Ron said as he shook the men's hands, including Draco and Blaise, and hugged Luna and Tonks.

"I'm gonna miss him very much." Tonks said tears in her eyes.

"Thanks." Ron said feeling Hermione tightened her hold on his hand in reassurance.

"How are you doing, Ginny?" Blaise asked from his position next to Draco as Luna hugged her.

"Okay." Ginny said Hermione noticed she was looking at Luna as she spoke. Then she saw Blaise and Draco exchange a look. She didn't understand the interaction, but maybe she would ask Luna about it tonight.

"If I can help in any way, let me know." Blaise said.

"Thanks, but I have my family, and Harry's back now." Ginny said.

"Come, lets take our seats." Remus said and the others followed his lead.

Hermione watched as Severus led his family into a row, Lily crawling up into her father's lap. Remus and Tonks filled out the row. Blaise led Luna, Draco, Narcissa and Teddy into the next row.

"It's time to begin." Percy said as he approached the group with Patrick in his arms. Ron nodded then ruffled Patrick's red hair. Percy grimaced at Ron, but held out his hand for Ginny to take as they paired up. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood together at the end of the line to follow the officiating wizard.

TBC


	7. Friendship

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 7 - Friendship

Hermione walked along the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts with Fleur at her side. They had finished the services for Professor McGonagall only a short time ago. Hermione had sat on the first row with the Snapes, Lupins, Harry and Ron. Severus and Anna sat in the center of the row. Remy sat next to her mother, tears pouring down her face, while Brian sat stoically next to his father. Lily sat curled on her father's lap, her face buried into her father's chest. Severus had one arm around Lily and the other stretched across the back of Anna's chair. Hermione had sat next to Remy, who was holding tight to both her mother and Hermione's hands. Ron and Harry finished off her side of the row. The Lupin's sat on the other side of Brian. When the service had completed and they were thanking the mourners before heading to the castle for the memorial feast, Fleur had approached her and asked her to take a walk with her before returning to the Great Hall for the feast the elves had prepared in honor of the former Headmistress.

Fleur had led her to an area that was somewhat hidden from sight by the trees.

"'Ow are you doing?" Fleur asked once she had stopped walking.

"I'm doing okay, all things considering." Hermione said. "Thank you for asking. How are you and Bill doing?"

"I am doing okay, but I worry about Beel. 'E was very close to 'e's brozzer, Charlie. 'E is also trying to be so strong for everyone else. I worry about you, too. You 'ave been through so much zee past few years, and you lost people you loved, but I zink you are trying to support the Snapes, Ron and Harry. I zink you need support too, but I fear zat the pain is too close for all zose zat you would lean on. I would like you to feel you could come to me if you need to." Fleur said, and by the time she finished her speech, Hermione was crying. Fleur's words breaking through the wall Hermione had put up to keep from being a burden.

Fleur just wrapped her arms around her, and she laid her head on Fleur shoulder as she cried. Fleur was right, she had been holding everything in not wanting to burden the Snapes or the Weasleys, because even though she lost people she loved in this last battle, they had lost family. She also was very worried that Harry was carrying the weight of all of the deaths on his shoulders.

"Severus and Anna keep asking me how I am doing, and telling me that it is okay to grieve openly that I am family too, but I don't want to add more to their burden. The kids are already having a hard enough time with everything. Lily has woken up most nights and crawled into bed with her parents, Remy or me." Hermione told her as she pulled away having calmed down considerably.

"Zey are probably steel worried about you. Zey may even be more worried because you 'aven't shown much emotion. I know Beel is not fooling 'is family at all, but zey trust me to deal wiz 'im. I know you worry about 'Arry zee same way." Fleur said. Hermione nodded seeing the sense in Fleur's words. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"It is what families do. I would like us to be friends too. I 'ave not made many 'ere yet." Fleur said.

"I would like that too." Hermione said and hugged Fleur again.

"We should get back before zey come looking for us." Fleur said.

Side by side they began making their way back around the lake in a companionable silence. They were near the exit to the wooded area when Hermione stopped hearing Ginny's familiar voice.

"You have to understand that Harry is back now. With the Voldermort gone, we are back together now." They heard Ginny say.

"Would have been good of you to end things with me, before you began snogging another guy." They heard a male voice. Fleur looked at Hermione questioningly. Hermione mouthed 'Blaise' in response.

"There was nothing to end. We were just keeping each other company like friends do. I thought you understood that." Ginny responded.

"So does your boyfriend know how sexually open you are with your friends. I'm friends with Luna, but I would never even consider doing the stuff we have done with her. I just don't go around snogging any girl. I thought you understood me better." There was a slight pause before he continued, "I guess that is why we had to stay in secret. Couldn't let your family know about your dirty little secret. I guess I was some sexual toy for you to play with until Harry came back."

"It wasn't that, but I love Harry. I always have and I always will. When he broke up with me, I understood it was to protect me, but now there is nothing to keep us apart. You promised you wouldn't tell." Ginny hissed at him.

"Oh, I will keep my promise. No one will find out you used me under the guise of 'friends with benefits.' How does it feel?" Blaise asked.

"How does what feel?" Ginny asked.

"I confided in you. I told you my parents wanted to leave. They didn't want to fight, but wouldn't leave without me. Now my parents are dead, and I have to fight to get custody of my six-year-old sister from my grandparents, who would like me to have custody, but my parents' wills are causing a problem." Blaise said.

"You are blaming their deaths on me?" Ginny sounded shocked.

"I stayed for you. I thought we had something special and I trusted you. My mistake. The sorting hat was wrong with you. If anyone had the selfish heart of a Slytherin, it's you. Don't worry, though, I'll never tell. I have too much self-respect to let others see what a fool you made of me." Blaise finished and they heard the sound of footsteps leaving. They stayed where they were until they heard the second set leave as well.

"Bloody hell." Hermione whispered. Fleur nodded in agreement.

"If 'Arry found out, or 'er brozzers." Fleur said.

"I knew she was hurt and lonely, but to turn to Blaise in that way." Hermione said.

"Sounds like 'e really cared for 'er." Fleur said. "Do you zink 'e weel tell?"

"No. I think he wants to hide the fact that she hurt him as much as she wants to hide the fact that they spent time together in that way." Hermione said. "We should keep it to ourselves as well."

"Agreed." Fleur said.

Hermione smiled gratefully at Fleur as they with silent agreement began their trek back to the castle.

As they entered the Great Hall, they saw that most of the Weasleys were seated together at one table. Another table close by held Narcissa, Draco, Luna, Blaise and a older looking black couple that Hermione guessed were Blaise's grandparents. Sitting on Blaise's lap was a cute little girl that must have been his sister.

Hermione saw that Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Harry and Ron were at a table with the Snapes. She could see there was an open seat for her in between Harry, who was feeding Teddy his bottle, and Ron. Hugging one last time, they each moved to join their respective families.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" Anna asked as she rose and hugged Hermione.

"Yes. Fleur and I just went for a walk. I'm okay now, but I want to talk to you and 'Dad' tonight when we get home." Anna smiled and she heard Severus, Remus, Ron and Harry chuckle at the reference she made to the paperwork Severus had set up to protect her from Deloris Umbridge and the Muggle-born Registry.

Hermione moved around, squeezing Severus's shoulder as she passed, to settle into her seat at the table.

"You're sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you have a very sweet sister-in-law though. I wish I would have realized it sooner." Hermione said.

"Tried to tell you, but you couldn't get past her looks." Ron said and she laughed at him then kissed his cheek.

"It was a very nice service, Minister." Hermione said.

"Thank you. She was an exceptional witch." Kingsley said and Anna smiled at him.

"Nymphadora! You're alive!" They all jumped and turned toward the scream that came from the entrance to the Great Hall. Their stood Ted and Andromeda Tonks along with an attractive, willowy young woman with shoulder length coal black hair and sharp grey eyes.

TBC


	8. Audrey Vance

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 8 - Audrey Vance

After getting the kids settled with Blaise and Luna, Anna walked into the small meeting room off the Great Hall. She could feel the tension immediately. On one side stood Tonks, Remus, Narcissa and Draco. One the other side stood Andromeda, Ted and young woman they had learned was Sirius's daughter. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing off to the side of Remus, looking very unsure if they wanted to be there. Severus was talking quietly to Kingsley while keeping a close eye on the warring family.

"Luna and Blaise are watching the Lily and Teddy. Lily is making friends with Delia Zabini. Brian is with the Johnson boy, and Remy is holding Teddy, so she will be content for hours." Anna spoke breaking into the silence in the room.

"How could you not contact us to let us know you are okay? How could you do this to me?" Andromeda angrily asked.

"I didn't even know where you were. You just left, remember? Anyway, you're the one who hid Sirius's daughter from him. How could you? How could Emmeline?" Tonk huffed her hair fire red in color.

"Don't judge my mum. She was young and pregnant, and when she went to tell Sirius of his impending fatherhood, he was in bed with another woman. So she left and by the time she returned, he was in Azkaban. My mum was an amazing witch. Her one mistake was trusting a bastard like Sirius Black." Audrey stated with haughty arrogance, proving too many in the room that she was in fact Sirius's daughter.

"Don't talk about Sirius like that." Harry barked glaring at the woman. "You didn't even know him."

"Sirius was a dog in every sense of the word, and you know it's true, Remus." Andromeda said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has more illegitimate offspring out there."

"Who the hell are you to defend my father? From what I have heard of him, it is no great tragedy that I didn't." Audrey said pointing at Harry.

"You . . . " Harry began but was interrupted by Remus.

"You sound just like Sirius." Remus said calmly.

Harry turned to Remus to argue, but noticed that he was looking directly at Severus Snape. Harry understood. Audrey's attitude about Sirius's was identical to Sirius's attitude toward Severus.

"Audrey, I'm Remus Lupin. I was friends with Sirius in school. This is Harry Potter. Your father was Harry's godfather. Those are Harry's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He continued to point around the room, "That is Severus Snape, the Hogwarts' Headmaster, and his wife Anna. This is Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, her sister, Narcissa, and Narcissa's son, Draco, "

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks huffed.

"She prefers to go by Tonks. I'm the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now, let's everyone settle down for the moment and get caught up. We are not getting anything accomplished with you all just throwing insults." Kingsley said. "Mr. Tonks, why don't you start by telling where you were and about Miss Vance."

"We have been in France that is where Audrey was raised. She just finished her education at Beauxbaton. We heard the news of He Who Must Not Be Named's defeat on the wireless. Emmeline raised Audrey in France, but came back to help the Order when Professor Dumbledore asked her." Ted explained.

"Yes, Harry with the help of all these people before you plus many more defeated Voldermort." Kingsley said.

"Narcissa and Draco helped to defeat their Lord?" Andromeda scoffed.

"Yes, if you had been around you would have known. We left Lucius and joined the Order more than a year ago. I was proud to fight on their side with my niece." Cissy said.

"I really wasn't much help in the end." Tonks muttered.

"You kind of had an excuse." Narcissa said.

"I know, and it was all your fault." Tonks said pointing a finger at Remus.

"My fault. You had just as much to do with it as I did. You instigated it." Remus said.

"I...okay, most likely I did." She said and blushed.

"Oh, gross. Don't need to be picturing that." Harry protested and Draco and Ron were nodding in agreement.

"It was worth it, though. Missing out on the action." Remus said smirking at Harry's comment.

"I think she had her own action. Thank Merlin they thought to shield it from my kids. Not something I'm eager to explain to Lily." Severus said.

"Yeah, we almost forgot that. Remy actually saved us there." Tonks admitted.

"What in Merlin's name are you all talking about?" Andy shouted.

"My son. We were talking about my son. He was born during the battle." Tonks shouted back.

"You have a son. How could you do something so irresponsible? Merlin, I know Sirius would be a horrible influence on you. Do you even know who the father is?" Andromeda barked.

"Irresponsible. I had a baby with my husband, Remus. Teddy was conceived after we were married." Tonk said.

"You named him Teddy?" Her father asked. He had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Dad." Tonks replied. "We both have good jobs, and Aunt Cissy, Draco, and the rest of our friends have been very supportive."

"I am staying on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We will live here after renovations are completed. Currently we are staying with the Snapes." Remus added.

"If you are being so supportive, why aren't you allowing them to stay at that Mansion of yours? Or couldn't you stay with Mr. Potter at Sirius's home?" Andromeda asked Narcissa then Tonks.

"I have donated Malfoy Mansion for the Ministry's use. My son and I are staying temporarily with the Snapes as well." Narcissa said.

"Grimald Place is being used as a refuge for all those whose homes were damaged during the war. The Weasleys along with several other families are being housed there." Harry explained. "Severus even figured out how to remove Mrs. Black's portrait. Makes the place so much more pleasant."

"I supposed you are staying with the Snapes as well." Andromeda said.

"As a matter of fact, he is. We have a very full house, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Severus said.

"I'm sure Sirius is rolling in his grave." Andromeda said.

"Sirius doesn't have a grave." Ron muttered confused.

"It's a figure of speech." Hermione explained quietly.

"I think that we should agree to settle the rest of this later. Today is about honoring Minerva, and I believe we should get back to our guests. Ted, Arthur Weasley is in charge of home restoration. You will need to see him to see if your home has been checked, if not we will arrange for officials to go with you. If you need housing, Grimald Place still has a couple of rooms available." Kingsley said.

"Thanks, King." Severus said. He placed an arm around Anna's shoulders and nodded for Hermione to follow them out of the room.

Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's hands pulling them along with her.

She heard Mr. Tonks ask, "Can I meet my grandson?" As they exited the room.

TBC


	9. Tomorrow is Like a New Beginning

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 9 - Tomorrow is Like a New Beginning

"Are all the kids in bed?" Ginny asked as Hermione entered the living room of the Snape's home with Ron, Harry and Blaise.

After the Memorial Dinner, most of the adults had tasks they felt they needed to complete. Severus and Anna wanted to clear out her mother's belonging so construction could begin soon. With the Tonkses return, Tonks, Remus, Cissy, Percy, and Arthur were dealing with living arrangements for them and Audrey. They had been put in charge of the children. Ron, Ginny and Neville, wanting to spend time with their friends, had come back with them. Patrick insisted loudly on staying with Uncle Ron. Percy would retrieve all of the Weasley's and Neville, who was staying with his grandmother at Grimald Place, when his work was done.

"Lily and Delia are tucked away in my bed and Patrick's asleep on Luna's cot. We had to transfigure rails for his protection. Remy and Brian are playing Wizard Chess in their room. I'll sleep in Lily's bed tonight." Hermione said.

"Teddy is out like a light." Harry said switching on the baby monitor. He had placed a silencing charm on the room so the baby wouldn't wake the other children.

"I'm so thankful to Severus and Anna for letting Delia stay." Blaise said as he moved to join Draco and Luna on one of the couches. Hermione noticed that he was avoiding looking at Ginny.

Ginny and Neville occupied the overstuffed chairs. The trio sat together on the other couch. "So what were you all talking about?"

"My new cousin." Draco said. Luna was curled up into his side and he had a arm wrapped around her.

"I don't want to even think about it." Harry said. "Do you think she is gonna want the inheritance? I'm not being greedy, but some of that stuff is important to me, because it was Sirius's. I thought I'd even totally renovate Grimald Place when it is no longer needed for housing by the Ministry."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Audrey was in existence when Sirius's willed you everything, and Kreacher helped prove that the will was completely legitimate." Hermione said.

"Maybe she'd want her Grandmother's portrait." Ron said. Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I think Remus and Severus burned it." Draco said. "Tonks was pretty upset she wasn't included in the ritual."

"So, I guess tomorrow is like a new beginning." Luna said snuggling closer to Draco.

Neville said. "I got my N.E.W.T. results yesterday."

"So did we." Draco said gesturing between Blaise and himself.

"Some of us have another year before we can take our N.E.." Ginny said. "It'll be weird, but nice having the three of you at school again, and in my classes." She saw the trio exchange looks and asked, "What?"

"We're not all going back to school." Hermione said. "Only I am."

"What? What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Kingsley offered to allow the three of us any entry level job at the Ministry we wanted, including entering in the Auror training program. Ron and I are going to take him up on the offer." Harry said. "We will enter the Auror training program with Draco and Neville."

"I am going back to Hogwarts because I want as much education as I can before I enter the workforce. I want to help change laws, and I believe having my N.E.W.T.s will help me to do that a little easier." Hermione said.

"Mum is going to have a heart attack. She expects the two of you to finish school." Ginny said looking directly at Harry.

"She was there when Kingsley made me the offer. Yeah, I'm sure she would prefer me to go back for another year, but she knows that I'm an adult and the decision about my life are mine. She told me she would support any decision I made." Ron said.

"We've been out on our own for almost a year now. It just doesn't feel right to go back. I need to move forward, and this is how I choose to do it." Harry said.

"I was looking forward to..." Ginny began but Harry interrupted.

"We know, but we have all seen to much to even try to be kids again." Harry said. "Come on, Gin. Help me make some tea." He got up and held out his hand to her. She rose and took it, allowing him to lead her to the kitchen.

Hermione watched the exchange then turned her attention to the trio on the other couch. She saw Luna stretch her leg out and nudged Blaise in the side. He turned his head slightly to see her observing him. He smiled wanly at her, and she nodded in return.

"I plan on asking Severus if I could have my own room, since I will be a non-traditional student. I still plan on spending time with you and Ginny, but I want somewhere to escape to." Hermione confided breaking into the silence.

"Don't you think that Severus will make you Head Girl?" Luna asked.

"I don't want to take something that another girl in your year earned just because I missed my own chance." Hermione said.

"Ron, did Minister Shacklebolt give you any suggestions as to tutors for Potions?" Neville asked. "He offered me the opportunity to be an Auror without the Potions N.E.W.T., but I still need to learn the basics that I missed."

"Harry and I hadn't discussed it. I guess Kingsley figured we would ask Severus." Ron said.

"Won't he be extremely busy with reconstruction?" Neville asked. They all knew that Neville was still very nervous around Severus.

"I can tutor you. We can use the lab here. We can ask Severus for a lesson plan, and my Mum's a decent Potions mistress, so she can help if we have troubles." Draco offered.

"That would be great." Ron said.

"Thanks." Neville said.

"Blaise what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I have been accepted into the med-school program at St. Mungos. Severus is going to rent this house to Delia and me. She'll go to primary school and day care with Lily. Severus and Anna are helping me arrange it." Blaise said as Harry and Ginny entered with trays of tea..

"You grandparents are allowing her to live with you?" Harry asked.

"They never wanted custody. They will retain legal rights as her guardians until I can get the courts to award me full custody, but she will live with me regardless." Blaise said taking the cup Harry offered.

"I can't imagine all you are taking on." Neville said.

"Don't have much of a choice. Anyway, we are all taking on a lot just in different ways." Blaise said. "Even as we enter the workforce, we are also helping to rebuild."

"Hermione is going to, for all intense purposes, be interning under Percy at the Ministry this summer." Harry said sitting again next to Hermione. All the cups of tea having been distributed.

"Actually, Percy wants to make it into an internship. He thinks you should get paid, and it will look good on your resume." Ron said.

"That's what I said." Percy said startling everyone by his arrival. He was followed in the door by Remus, Tonks and Narcissa.

"Everyone all settled?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my parents' home wasn't damaged, so they are at home with Audrey." Tonks replied. "How's Teddy?"

"He's fine. We put the younger kids to bed a while ago." Harry said.

"Were's Patrick?" Percy asked.

"Upstairs asleep in Hermione's room." Ron responded. "We put him on Luna's cot. Lily and Delia are sharing her bed."

"We are going need to do some room rearrangement tomorrow. Brian's not going to like sharing with three girls for long." Remus said.

"We can transfigure bunks in our room. It would actually give us more room." Harry suggested. Draco and Blaise both nodded in agreement.

"I will mention it to Severus, and see if we can take care of it tomorrow." Remus said.

"We need to get going soon. Mum is going to know when Dad got home and we'll be expected fairly soon after him." Percy said.

Ron rose and went up the stairs to retrieve Patrick. Hermione knew that he and Ginny would have preferred to stay longer, but were catering to their mother's clinginess for now.

"The girls are still out like a light." Ron reported as he came down with a sleeping Patrick in his arms.

"Good." Blaise said.

"You are still going to need to reconfigure Luna's bed." Ron said passing his nephew to Percy. Then walking over to Hermione. She rose from the couch and hugged him.

"Thanks for standing by me today." Hermione whispered.

"Anytime." He responded kissing her.

Everyone had rising and were saying their goodbyes. Ginny was hugging Harry. Draco shook Neville's hand and said, "I'll talk to Severus about the tutoring." Then Luna hugged Neville.

"Thanks." Neville said then moved to join Percy, Ginny and Ron at the door.

As Percy opened the door to leave, Severus and Anna were walking up the front steps. After quick greetings and goodbyes the Grimald Place group was gone. Hermione and Luna cleaned up the tea cups.

"It has been a long day, I think I am going to turn in." Narcissa said.

"I think we all are." Luna said then looked at Draco, Blaise and Harry.

"Yeah, I want to check on Delia, first." Blaise said and the four of them followed Narcissa up the stairs.

"Remus, can you tell Remy and Brian to turn in?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Remus said as he and Tonks made their way up the stairs.

"I think they know you want to talk to us." Severus said.

"Yeah, they weren't too subtle." Hermione said. "Can we talk in your room? It offers a little more privacy."

"Sure." Anna said and led the way up the stairs.

TBC


	10. Sharing

_A/N: Sorry it has been so long between updates. I hope to get more chapters written soon, and update more frequently. Thanks for sticking with me. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 10 - Sharing

Hermione sat on the end of the Snape's bed next to Anna. Severus was sitting in his reading chair facing them.

"How are you doing, Dear?" Anna asked.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Really?" Anna asked an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah, talking to Fleur helped. She helped me to see that I wasn't helping myself by trying to take care of everyone else's needs, but mine. That I wasn't fooling either of you by my bravado either." Hermione said.

"Not a bit. We just decided to watch you and be ready to catch you when you did break." Severus said.

"I loved her so much." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"I know, and she loved you too." Anna said. "She loved you long before you became her granddaughter."

"You were her prize pupil. She was so proud of you, just like we are." Severus said and Hermione smiled tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love you guys so much." Hermione said leaning into Anna's side.

"We love you, too." Anna said and she allowed Hermione to cry into her shoulder.

"I also wanted to tell you that I made my decision regarding Kingsley's offer." Hermione said after having calmed down. She wiped the tears away with her hand. They both nodded for her to continue. "Ron and Harry are taking him up on it, but I want to go back to Hogwarts for another year. I want to get my N.E.W.T.s"

"Good, we were hoping that is what you would decided." Severus said sounding very relieved.

"I'm sure it was killing you to stand by your word to not influence my decision." Hermione said.

"It's hard to watch some you care about make a life altering decision and stay out of it." Severus said with a grimace.

"I appreciate it." Hermione responded smiling at him. "I do have another favor to ask. Is there a way for me to have my own room at Hogwarts? I'm not asking to be Head Girl. I think that someone in that year should get it. I was just hoping, since I'm a bit of a non-traditional student, that you could make an arrangement."

"You don't want to room with Ginny?" Anna asked.

"The beds were already full, and I know that there is enough room to add another. I just don't want to feel like an intruder in their space. They have been together for six years. I doubt anyone would say anything, but I would feel weird. Ginny knows I am asking." She explained.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll see what quarters are open once the staff positions are filled. Remember that you will still be at Hogwarts, and we will put certain restrictions on the room." Severus said.

"Thanks." She beamed as she rushed over to hug him.

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL SSAS RWHG

"Thanks for fixing my bed." Luna said as she sat down on the edge of it. Blaise sat down next to her his eyes on his sleeping little sister. "She really is adorable."

"Yeah." Blaise said. "She is the most important thing in my life."

They both sat in silence watching the sleeping girls when Luna said, "Don't be too angry at Ginny."

Blaise looked at her surprised, then a soft smile lit his eyes. "Should've known we couldn't get anything past you." Then he paused considering his feeling before he continued, "I'm more angry with myself. I knew that when Harry came back, she would run right back into his arms. I guess I saw you and Draco, and I wanted to believe that we were more than whatever we were."

"And to you it became more." Luna said.

Blaise nodded, "I told her I stayed for her, and that is the reason Delia an orphan. It was only partially true. I also stayed for Draco and you."

"Do you blame us for their deaths?" Luna asked.

"No." Blaise answered with force. "I blame myself. I knew they wouldn't leave without me. I don't regret so much my choice to fight, but the fact that I couldn't convince them to leave without me."

"You chose to stay and fight, that was your right. They chose to stay as well, they knew the risks so respect their choice." Luna said.

"I'll try. At least they sent Delia to safety before hand." Blaise said.

"I think we need to be grateful for all the small blessings with so much hurt and destruction still around us. Those blessing may keep us sane and lead to our salvation." Luna said.

"Merlin bless you for making Draco and I your mission." Blaise said kissing her cheek. He then rose and kissed his sister's forehead. With a quick "Good night." He left to head to his own room planning to think through Luna's wisdom while he had the space to himself.

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL SSAS RWHG

Remus looked around as Narcissa, Draco, Tonks and Harry were all crowded around their bedroom. He suggested they have a quick family meeting and they all agreed.

"I know that we are all tired, but I believe it is best to get everything out in the open now." Remus said.

"I am guessing this has to do with our newest family member." Draco said sitting next to Harry on the floor.

"Mostly, yes." Remus said.

"I actually don't feel one way or another about it, honestly. I didn't know any of the parties involved. I would hate if someone had done that to me, but after watching the way Lucius treated Mum and their wedding vows, I would never do that to another woman." Draco said.

"That is good to know." Harry said being very protective of Luna. Draco nodded.

"Personally, I didn't know Emmeline, and Sirius and I didn't get along well after he started at Hogwarts. Yes, we were not happy when he became a Gryffindor, but I was more hurt by the callous way he treated the rest of us who were Slytherin at school. Maybe if he had thought to reach out to some of us, then..." Narcissa began chocking up.

"Then you wouldn't have ended up in an abusive relationship, just to please your family. And Regulus would have had someone to turn to when he betrayed the Dark Lord." Remus said. "I'm not proud of some of the things we did at school. We could be cruel." Remus said.

"My dad, Sirius and Peter could be cruel. You just passively let them." Harry said. Although he loved his father and Sirius, he saw first hand the cruelty they had shown toward Severus. He doubted that Severus was their only target.

"I should have said something." Remus said.

"You valued their friendship like I do with Ron and Hermione. You're loyal." Harry said.

"Thank you, but we should get off me and back on the subject at hand." Remus said.

"I don't think we should blame Audrey for the decisions Mum and Emmeline made. We can tell her about the Sirius we loved." Tonk said.

"I'll give her a chance. You should also give your parents a chance as well." Harry said.

"I will. I'm angry, but I still love them and my anger will pass." Tonks replied.

"Eventually." Remus said and the others laughed as she swatted at him.

TBC


	11. The Future Begins

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_A/N: I am hoping to be updating far more regularly. I had a little block as to where to take Ron/Hermione's storyline. I had everybody else planned, but couldn't think of a good storyline for them. Then I got an idea for what I thought would be a different story, but decided it would work perfectly into this one. It should really start to play out in the next couple chapters. They aren't written yet but I have the chapters outlined. Thanks for sticking with me. I also plan on starting to post some small stories and one-shots that will deal with the next generation hopefully leading up to a Albus/Rose/Scorpius story. I also am working on some challenges just to keep me writing. _

Chapter 11 - The Future Begins

Hermione sat at her makeshift desk in Percy's office. It had been a month since the funeral had ended and the rebuilding began. This morning like every morning at the Snape residence had extremely busy. Severus, Anna and Narcissa were usually the first awake. Anna and Narcissa would start breakfast for the group while Severus would prepare for the day then wake the rest of the household.

After breakfast they would head off on their separate ways. Tonks, who was still on maternity leave, would stay at home with Remy, Brian, Lily, Delia and Teddy. Severus, Anna, Remus, and Narcissa, who Severus had hired as Potions Mistress, would head to Hogwarts to oversee reconstruction. Blaise, who would not start his training until September, and Luna were helping with the reconstruction in Diagon Alley. Harry and Draco had already begun their Auror training with Neville and Ron. Kingsley wanted to rush them out in the field as soon as possible, so due to their service in the war their training time would be cut in half.

Hermione would head to the Ministry with Harry and Draco, but she was working with Percy and Kinglsey as the reorganized the Ministry. Percy had kept his promise to Ron and talked Kinglsey into the paid internship position for Hermione. Hermione was glad about this, having used a good amount of her inheritance on the Horcrux hunt.

Tonight they would all return home and over their dinner they would recount their day. Occasionally, Ron, Ginny or Neville would join them or she and Harry would join the group at Grimald Place. Harry felt that as the owner he needed to spend at least one day a week at Grimald Place with his guests. Hermione as well as Remus and Ron were worried that Harry was still taking onto much responsibility for everyone's fates.

Hermione and Percy had spent the last few days researching the legal owners to the shops in Diagon Alley. With the effects of the Voldermort's rule over the ministry, it was proving much more difficult then they had hoped. The small conference table in the office was covered with various logs and files from their research.

Currently, Hermione had several law books in front of her researching the legal rights of the owners of the shops in Diagon Alley while Percy, at Kinglsey's request, did his afternoon rounds. Kingsley wanted to be on top of what was happening in each department and see that any needs were met as quickly as possible. Percy would make his rounds like clockwork at 8:00am for one half of the offices and 1:00pm for the second half of the offices. The morning rounds usually went smoothly, but more times than not Percy would return irritated or frustrated after his afternoon rounds.

Usually this was due to his visit to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Monsieur Delacor having worked for years in the French Department of International Magical Cooperation had agreed to come and serve as the head of the department and train new staffing. But it wasn't Monsieur Delacor that irritated Percy, nor was it Fleur, who was hired by her father for the department. No the person that Percy grumbled about was Monsieur's other new hire, Audrey Vance.

Today, she noticed as he came grumbling into the office, was going to be one of those days.

"What did she do today?" Hermione asked as Percy dropped into his chair.

"She thinks that hers is the only department in this building, and we have all the time in the world to deal with every little crisis that arises. Now she is handing me supply orders, like that is my department. They weren't even written on the proper requisition forms. I'm not risking my neck to take that to Bernard in supplies, he's vicious when procedures are not followed." Percy said.

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I conjured a requisition form for her with step by step instructions on filling it out and attaching it to an inter-ministry memo to the Department of Supplies and Orders." Percy said pulling out some parchment and quill to write up his report for the daily log.

"I'm sure she had a few choice words for you." Hermione said.

"Yes, all in French." Percy said.

"When are you going to let her know that you speak the language as well?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'll find the perfect time. I didn't spend twenty years with Fred and George Weasley and learn nothing." Percy said with a grin all too reminiscent of his trouble making brothers.

"I'm sure they will be proud of you if they are there to witness it." Hermione said.

"I might have to arrange that." Percy said. "Don't you tell anyone either."

"I won't." Hermione said laughing. Percy spent too long as a spy for the Order to let go of the small advantages he had over his enemies. Not that Audrey Vance was his enemy, actually their irritations with each other reminded her too similarly of her own relationship with Ron at one time. Not that she would share that information with Percy.

They both went about their work, and looked up as Kingsley came into the office. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sir. How did your meeting with the Goblins go?" Percy asked.

"Very well. They agreed to have a representative on my council. I officially have all to positions filled now. Can you arrange for a Wireless interview? Request Lee Jordan for the interview, I trust him and want to send as much information through him. Then give the list of names to Hermione and have her write up a press release. Then I would like you to contact Monsieur Delacor. I would like to arrange a meeting between him and a couple members of his department to discuss a few ideas I have for Magical Cooperation. I am going to sort though my messages, pay a visit to observe the Auror trainees, then head to Hogwarts to interview for the position of head of primary education. It will be a position that will report to myself as well as Severus." Kingsley said then headed into his office.

"He or she will have a lot cut for them." Hermione said as Percy past her a list of names.

"Yes, they will. They will be in charge of not only hiring staff but also overseeing the remodeling of Malfoy Manor into the primary school." Percy said as he pulled out parchment to send a memo to Monsieur Delacor.

Hermione nodded and began to silently work on the press release. They all had been touched when Narcissa and Draco gave their former home to be used as a school for young wizards. With all the deaths in their society, it was not going to be quite as easy for mothers to stay at home and tutor their children. They will be needed in the workforce in order to rebuild their country.

_Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt is pleased to officially announce the formation of Ministry Advisory Council. The council's objective will be to help give the Minister Shacklebolt various points of view on decisions that will affect the Wizarding world. With that objective in mind, Minister Shacklebolt's council will be formed of wizards and witches of all walks of life. Pure-bloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and other magical beings. _

_The official list is:_

_Filius Flitwick, the part goblin is the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he also teaches Charms and is the head of Ravenclaw House. _

_Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born is currently an intern at the Ministry of Magic and will be returning to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and obtain her NEWTs. _

_Griphook, the goblin is employed at Gringotts Bank. _

_Kreacher, the elf is of the Black household._

_Remus Lupin, the Half-blood and werewolf is the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts and head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. Mr. Lupin is married to Auror Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and the father of one_

_Harry Potter, the Half-blood is an Auror trainee. _

_Severus Snape, the Half-blood is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and former teacher of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape is married to Anna McGonagall Snape and together they have two daughters, one son and two foster daughters. _

_Andromeda Tonks, the Pure-blood is a homemaker. Mrs. Tonks is married to Ted Tonks and together they have a daughter and a grandson._

_Donaghan Tremlett, the Muggle-born is the bass player for the popular band, The Weird Sisters. When not touring, Mr. Tremlett resides with his wife outside of London._

_Fleur Delacor Weasley, the part Veela, French born witch is working in the Department of Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic. Mrs. Weasley was Beauxbaton' s Triwizard Champion. She is married to William Weasley._

_Percy Weasley, the Pure-blood is the Assistant to the Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley is a widower of Penelope Clearwater Weasley raising an infant son._

_Ronald Weasley, the Pure-blood is an Auror trainee. _

_Blaise Zabini, the Pure-blood will start training to become a Healer at St. Mungos in September. Mr. Zabini is raising his younger sister._

Percy read over Hermione's press release and placed it in Kinglsey office before locking up for the day. Hermione waited for him by the door and as had become their routine, they walked together to the elevator, then to the floo bidding each other goodnight before heading to the respective homes.

TBC


	12. Cafeteria Conversations

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 12 - Cafeteria Conversations

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Percy joined Ron, Arthur and Fleur at the cafeteria table.

"Eating with Audrey. He is trying to get to know her and tell her about Sirius. You know him, he doesn't like that she hates Sirius." Ron explained gesturing over to the table in the corner that contained Harry and Audrey, both looking a little uncomfortable.

"That's because he loved Sirius so much." Hermione said.

"Audrey 'asn't seemed to want to know zee Sirius 'Arry loved." Fleur said.

"At least she is willing to sit down with Harry and hear him out." Arthur said.

"Yes, it is amazing." Percy said sarcastically.

"Wow, aren't you snippy." Ron laughed.

"They had another go around today." Hermione commented. "He came back fuming after the meeting in your department."

"Was 'e all red in zee ears?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, I could see steam." Hermione commented.

"Hey, how about we stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Percy said while the others laughed.

"She is a nice person." Fleur said.

"Let's change the subject before Percy starts steaming again." Arthur said.

"So, Percy, can I take Patrick to his first Cannons game?" Ron asked.

Across the room.

"I know you really loved him, but what he did to my mum " Audrey said to Harry as she nibbled on her salad.

"Yes, I know he didn't treat your mum right, but I believe he would have done right by you and been a good father." Harry said. "If he knew, he would have done right by Emmeline as well."

"The man was a dog. He should have done right by my mum from the get go. You know he broke her heart. And, how could someone who didn't respect my mum, be the appropriate person to raise a daughter? Did he respect any women?" Audrey asked.

"He respected Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Respect or feared?" Audrey countered.

"He loved Tonks." Harry said.

"I am nothing like my cousin." Audrey responded.

"But who knows how similar you would have been if you had been raised knowing each other?" Harry questioned. "With you really knowing Sirius."

"Like Percy is so similar in personality to his siblings." Audrey said.

"Honestly, I didn't always believe it, but they are more alike then it appears. See Percy is one extreme and Fred and George are the other, and the rest sort of fit in the middle to varying degrees. Once you get to really know all of them, you see the similarities." Harry said then wanting to get back on the original subject. "Anyway, you like Tonks and Remus and they both loved Sirius."

"I like Fleur and Arthur Weasley, but I think Percy is pompous prick." She countered.

"You really don't know Percy, just like you don't know Sirius. Just give us a chance and hear about the Sirius the rest of us loved." Harry asked.

"I'll think about it. I'll even talk to Aunt Andy as well." She agreed.

"Thank you." Harry said, "Well, I need to get back to training soon."

They both rose leaving their trays for the Ministry elves to clean up then they headed toward the Weasley table.

"Come on, Perce. I'll be very careful with him and he will have a wonderful time." They heard Ron plead.

"What, Percy, you don't trust your own brother, either?" Audrey commented.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I have entrusted my brother with a most important thing in my life. He knows exactly how much I trust him." Percy said his shoulder stubborn and rigid.

"Then we can go?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I just like watching you beg." Percy smiled at Ron.

"He does know how to smile." Audrey said amazed.

"Come on, Audrey. We should get back to zee office." Fleur said taking Audrey's arm while waving at goodbye to her family.

"Have I mentioned how much I dislike that woman?" Percy asked when the two women were out of earshot.

"I got the impression that the feeling was mutual." Harry said taking Fleur's vacated seat.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked sneaking a chip off of Hermione's plate.

"She said she would think about it." Harry responded then laughed as Hermione slapped at Ron's hand when he tried to steal another chip.

"What? I'm still hungry, and you never finish your chips. You know you get them for me." Ron said stealing another chip.

"They come with my meal choice. I just never think to tell them to leave it off." Hermione said rolling her eyes as Ron swiped another one.

"That's cause you know food will never go to waste with my baby brother around." Percy laughed as Hermione just pushed her plate in front of Ron who was smiling widely at her.

"So why did you do all your rounds this morning?" Arthur asked Percy.

"The minister wants Hermione and I to join him in a meeting in the Department of Ministries this afternoon. He is hoping they will have some records to fill in the gaps of ownership in some of the business. There are some with several claims on them, and we haven't found proof either way." Percy responded.

"Our biggest trouble is some wizards and witches sold their property for money to go into hiding, and now they are coming back trying to reclaim their property. We are trying to find some kind of records for whether the transactions occurred or not." Hermione added.

"Well be careful down there. I still have nightmares of that place." Ron said unconsciously rubbing the scar the brain had left on his arm.

"We will." Hermione reassured him.

"We need to get back down to the training center." Harry said.

Ron nodded, leaned over to kiss Hermione then followed Harry out of the cafeteria.

"We better head out as well." Percy said standing and holding his hand out to help Hermione up.

"Remember Molly is expecting everyone for a special dinner tonight." Arthur said.

"We'll be there." Percy and Hermione answered in unison.

TBC


	13. Department of Mysteries

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 13 - Department of Ministries

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Hermione as they rode the lift with Kingsley to the Department of Ministries.

"Yes, I just don't have any good memories of the Department of Ministries." Hermione replied.

Percy nodded in response.

The doors opened and as they stepped off the lift a flash of light went soaring past Hermione's head and she felt Percy push her to the ground.

"What's going on?" Percy yelled pulling out his wand.

"Sparks have been shooting out of the Veil for several minutes." One of the Unspeakables yelled from the far side of the room.

"A couple people have come through the Veil." Another yelled.

"Is that who I think it is?" Percy asked and Hermione looked over to see a man with long dark hair lying on the ground.

"I will check it out. Percy, you and Hermione check out the woman and be careful. Someone send for the Aurors." Kingsley ordered.

Hermione followed Percy as they crawled carefully over to the unconscious woman. Percy began to run his wand over the woman.

"Do you know her?" Hermione asked.

"No, but she isn't good." Percy said.

Hermione began to move to the other side of the woman when she felt something clamp onto her arm. She looked down and noticed the woman had a fierce grip on her arm. Then she looked up and saw the woman staring at her.

"I enter death willingly, but not my child." The woman muttered then tightening her grip she began to chant, ""Prendete il bambino dal mio corpo e il trasferimento al bambino di questa donna sposata del corpo. Questa donna a essere la madre ora. Suo marito è il padre ora. Trasferimento." Hermione then felt a shock jolt through her body and slumped to the floor.

"Hermione!" Percy called out when both the woman and Hermione's bodies began to glow bright pink. Percy felt a shock himself when he tried to touch Hermione, but just as suddenly as the glowing began it stopped.

"Su madre now." The woman whispered with her final breath. Percy scanned Hermione relieved that she appeared to be only unconscious.

"What's going on?" Auror Savage called out as he exited the elevator followed by several of the trainees.

"Hermione!" Ron called out and rushed to Percy's side followed by Harry.

"She's just unconscious, but I think she should go to St. Mungos to be safe." Percy reassured them.

"Harry, over here." Kingsley called out.

Harry rose and joined Kingsley. He turned slightly pale as he saw the body lying on the floor beside the Minister.

"He's alive." Kingsley said.

"Harry?" He heard the man croak out.

"Sirius." Harry said dropping to his knees beside the man.

TBC

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I'm back, and I will be updating a little more frequently, hopefully. I actually have several chapter written, that just need proof read several times. This is my big twist in the story. I thought, now with the war over what do I need to disrupt their lives? Sirius! Think of all the ramifications for Audrey, Remus and Severus. Hehehe. I know this chapter is short, but the next couple are some of the longest I have ever written._


	14. Siriusly

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 14 - Sirius-ly

"Arthur, what's going on?" Remus asked as he and Severus entered the lobby of St. Mungos.

"I just got here myself. I don't know much myself." Arthur said looking to where Percy was walking toward them.

"Some strange things happened in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione ended up unconscious. The mediwitch will take the two of you to her and Ron. Remus, I need you to come with me." Percy explained.

Remus shrugged at Severus's questioning look. "I'll meet up with you later." Remus said as he followed Percy.

"Percy, what is going on?" Remus asked.

"You won't believe it until you see it." Percy said pushing open the door to one of the hospital rooms.

Remus walked in and scanned the occupants of the room. There were only five, two healers, Kingsley, Harry and a man who looked eerily like Sirius Black.

"It's him. We've run blood tests and everything." Harry said.

"How? Sirius? How?" Remus stuttered.

"We are not really sure. I have the Unspeakables researching it. This afternoon six persons exited the Veil. One died shortly after exiting, but the others have survived and are being examined." Kingsley explained.

"Mr. Black seems to be just fine. He should be watched for the next twenty-fours hours, but I will take care of release papers." The healer said then both the healers exited the room. Next thing Remus knew, he was being engulfed in a tight hug.

"They said it has been three years." Sirius said. "And the war is over."

"Yes." Remus said as he hugged Sirius back.

"And you are Minister of Magic." Sirius said with a bark of a laugh looking at Kingsley.

"Sir, I have the papers you needed." Percy said handing some paperwork to Kingsley.

"Is this your lap dog?" Sirius asked eyeing Percy with scepticism.

"This is Percy Weasley." Remus introduced.

"The ministry loving git?" Sirius asked as if they were insane to trust the young Weasley.

"Do not speak ill of my friend." Kingsley defended. "He was a valued member of the Order, and I couldn't get half my work accomplished without Percy at my side. I am very honored to have him as a part of my team."

"Thank you, sir." Percy said gratefully.

"Percy, do you have news of Hermione?" Harry asked.

"The healer said she had regained consciousness. I sent Dad and Severus back to check on them." Percy reported.

"You entrust her care to Snivillus?" Sirius sneered.

"Sirius, please don't." Remus pleaded.

"Ron's still with her as well." Percy added as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"He won't leave her side." Harry said.

"Harry, I know you'll want to check on her, but there are some matters regarding Sirius that we need to take care. He will need to go before the Wizengamot to be publically cleared. Until then, I am willing to release him into either your or Remus's custody." Kingsley said.

Harry nodded then looked over at Remus. They appeared to be having a silent communication between them.

"Don't everyone volunteer." Sirius said with a huff.

"I can do it. It will be easier for me to move back into Grimald Place." Harry volunteered.

"Why move there, Molly won't mind hosting me at the Burrows." Sirius said. They knew he detested his family home.

"The Burrows was damaged heavily in the war. They are still rebuilding. The Weasleys along with several other families are being housed at Grimald Place and other such places that had been protected by fidelis charms. I have been staying with Remus and others, but it has no room to spare, literally. Your room is open, so we can easily move into it." Harry explained.

"And why can't you easily move into Grimald Place as well?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Well . . . " Remus began but was interrupted when the door to the room slammed open.

"It's true?" Audrey Vance stood there her eyes blazing with anger.

"Yes." Harry said and started to move toward her with his hands up as he that noticed her wand was being held tightly in her hand.

"Well, who's this hottie?" Sirius asked.

"Why you sick, bastard." Audrey exclaimed aiming her wand at Sirius and firing a hex. Sirius ducked out of the way and stayed down as she fired off another.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Malade, pervers, le bâtard. Devrait être resté mort. Croit qu'il peut traiter ma mère comme une prostituée. Il est la prostituée. Je le fais vouloir qu'il ne soit jamais né." Audrey muttered as she continued to fire hexes in Sirius's direction.

"Audrey!" Remus and Harry called out to her trying to calm her down. She was so focused on the man in front her that she didn't see Percy sneak around her and grab her pinning her hand to her side.

"Percy, let go of me!" She exclaimed struggling but his embraced just tightened.

"I know he is a bastard, and you would like to hex him to hell and back. I don't blame you, but you can't. In you anger you may hit someone else." Percy said calmly holding her to him.

"I wouldn't mind hexing you." Audrey muttered darkly.

"I know. You have told me that every other day for the past month." Percy said and Audrey let out a bark of a laugh before she began to cry. Percy turned her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Percy, can you take her home and explain to her family what had happened. I will notify your dad about his new housemates, then try and find Dora. She will want to know right away." Remus said.

"I will take care of the rest of the paperwork, Percy. Though you will want to check it over tomorrow before it is filed." Kingsley added.

"Yes, sir. I will see you tomorrow." Percy said guiding Audrey out of the room.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Sirius exclaimed coming up from behind the bed.

"Your daughter." Remus said.

"My what?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll explain when we get home." Harry responded. "Remus, can you check on Hermione before you leave. Tell her I will call her tonight."

"Yes. I will also try to warn as many people as possible to avoid any more incidents for the time being." Remus responded. He hugged Sirius tightly, "I'm glad your back." Then he left the room.

"Let's get this paperwork taken care of so you can head home." Kingsley said taking a seat and using the bed as a desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione." She heard someone calling her name as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes blinked open, and she saw Ron's face hovering above her.

"She's awake." Ron called over his shoulder.

She noticed that she was laying in a hospital room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. You were unconscious when I arrived in the D.O.M. Percy said he felt a jolt pass between you and the woman you were trying to help." Ron said.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger. I am Healer Miles. How are you feeling?" The healer asked as she approached the side of the bed.

"Fine now. Is their something wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

"Is it okay if I discuss your condition in front of Mr. Weasley?" The Healer Miles asked as she held up her wand to scan. Hermione said yes, and the healer ran her wand over Hermione's stomach and a small fuzzy blob appeared over it.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Your baby." Healer Miles said.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"You are going to have a baby. It appears that you are three months along." She responded.

"Tha-That's impossible." Hermione said.

"I'm afraid the tests confirm it." Healer Miles said examining the blob.

"This is strange." Healer Miles muttered as Hermione said, "But I have never had sex. I can't be pregnant, let alone three months along."

"Hermione how could this have happened?" Ron asked. Hermione knew he was struggling to keep a level head.

"Hermione, did you come across any pregnant woman lately?"

"Not that I know of." Hermione said then she remembered the woman at D.O.M.'s comment, _"But not my child."_

"But Healer Miles, I was helping the woman who was dying at the ministry when I was hurt. She grabbed my hand while Ron's brother was examining her. She was muttering something, and I felt a shock run up my arm and through my body. Could . . . " Hermione unsure of how to ask her question.

"Could she have transferred her child to you? Yes, that is a very ancient magic. A mother could pass on her unborn child to another woman. While the child's primary traits would come from the natural parents, it would also take on some traits of the woman carrying the child as well." Healer Miles responded. "The baby appears to have three fingerprints."

"Three what?" Ron asked nonplused.

"Fingerprints. They are the marking on a fetus of the parents that are forming the child. Usually there are only two fingerprints, but on your baby there are three." Healer Miles explained.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. Hermione was too shocked to scold him.

"Is there a way to find out whom the father is, since the mother is dead?" Hermione asked.

"Not without a DNA profile to match it too. You could research the woman's history."

"Yes." Hermione said as Ron was still staring slack jawed at the air where the blob had appeared. Hermione reached up and placed her hand under Ron's chin to shut his open mouth, then turned his head to look at her.

"You will want to find out more about the original mother's medical history." Healer Miles suggested.

"Okay, I can do that." Hermione said as Ron just watched her.

"Healer Miles, this baby it is just as much Hermione's as it is the others, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes. The DNA of all three parents will mix together." She responded.

"Healer Miles, you can't tell anyone about this. They are not going to understand." Hermione said.

"I don't understand." Ron said.

"Of course I won't. I'm a physician, and you are my patient. I won't tell anyone." She said.

Hermione and Ron watched each other the entire time she spoke. "Thank you, Healer Miles."

"You're welcome. I will give you two a chance to talk." She said as she left the room.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other for sometime before he spoke, "You're pregnant."

"With who know whose child." Hermione finished. "Ron, what am I going to do?" Tears started to stream down her face.

Ron crawled on the bed and sitting against the headboard, hugged Hermione to him. "We'll figure it out. I'm not abandoning you."

"How do we explain that it's not mine, but it is?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Ron said.

"You mean we tell them I'm pregnant, but nothing about other parents? They'll assume you are the father." Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather that, then they assume other things about you." Ron said.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like lying to him." Ron said.

"Me neither." Hermione said.

"He's gonna need to take an oath not to tell. Not even Ginny." Ron agreed.

"You think we're ready to do this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure we'll have loads of help. Mum, Dad, Severus and Anna might be upset with us at first, but it's a baby. Just look at how much they love Patrick and Teddy. It will be another grandchild to spoil." Ron said.

"And we do have six months to get ready." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement. "When do you want to tell them?"

"As soon as possible. The quicker we get it over with the more time they have to get use to it." Ron said.

"I hate the idea of facing your mum."

They sat sometime in companionable silence until Hermione spoke. "Ron, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too. You'll be a good mum." He admitted as well squeezing her hand.

"You're pregnant?" Severus asked standing in the doorway of the ward with Ron's father at his side.

TBC


	15. Life Changing

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 15 - Life Changing

At the shocked look on Severus face, Hermione started to sob.

Hating to see any member of his family, Severus moved to her, sitting on the bed he pulled her into his arms.

"We'll figure it out." Severus whispered to her.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me." Hermione cried into his shoulder.

"You are never a disappointment. Anna and I love you and will support you always." Severus reassured her while sending a look overhead at Ron. There was no doubt in Ron's head that Severus didn't blame Hermione; he blamed Ron. "How far along?"

"Three months." Ron responded. His father had moved to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You two have a lot of big decisions to make, but we have time. After we all have time to think this through, we will sit down as a family to discuss your options." Arthur said.

"We will want to help you make the decisions, but we will support the decisions the two of you make together." Severus said. Hermione dried her eyes as she leaned back a little. Severus moved his arm to around her shoulder and she turned so she was sitting beside him, watching Ron and Arthur.

"Don't blame Ron either. It just happened." Hermione said knowing by Severus protective arm around her he was restraining himself from hexing Ron.

"What about Mum?" Ron asked.

"She may not be happy about it..."

"May?" Ron interrupted his father.

"But she will support your decisions." His father continued.

They turned when they heard a knock at the door.

"Remus, is it really him?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Remus responded walking tiredly into the room. "It's him." He raked a hand through his hair.

"Who? What's going on?" Severus asked. "Does this have something to do with why you are here?"

"Percy and I had gone down with Minister Shacklebolt to the D.O.M. today. When we arrived, the Veil was doing weird things and people were exiting the Veil." Hermione explained.

"There were six total according to Percy." Remus said.

"Including Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Yes, including Sirius." Remus replied.

"The first to exit was Elizabeth Bones, but she was too injured and died shortly after." Arthur said. "Savage informed me when sending me here."

"That must have been who you and Percy tried to help." Ron said. Hermione nodded in response.

"Elizabeth, really? She's been missing for, what, seventeen years?" Severus responded.

"Yeah, many thought that she had learned of Sirius's plans to betray James and Lily, and he had killed her as well. No body had ever been found." Remus responded.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"She was one of his women. Most likely the one Emmeline caught him with. The timing of it would be about correct." Remus said.

"She also dated your Uncle Fabian; she disappeared shortly after he died. He was fairly serious about her." Arthur added.

"Wow." Ron said not knowing what else to say that would betray his and, he was sure, Hermione's thoughts. They could be learning of the natural father.

"Did you tell him?" Severus asked.

"I didn't get a chance. Audrey made an appearance, and caused a bit of excitement. He is being released into Harry's custody. They will be moving into Grimald Place, so I will stop by and explain everything tonight, but I need to see Dora first." Remus responded. "Harry wanted me to check on Hermione and tell her he would floo her tonight."

"Thanks. We may stop by Grimald Place on our way home. Whenever I get checked out of here." Hermione responded.

"Good luck." Ron said.

"Thanks." Remus said as he took his leave.

"He's gonna need it." Arthur said, "We all might when the whole truth is known."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat across from Sirius in the library at Grimald Place.

"Everyone is out rebuilding or at work. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom usually get here about four to start dinner for residences. Most of the Weasleys are being housed here, save for Bill and his wife Fleur who have returned to their own home a couple weeks ago. Also, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, the Johnson family, Jordan family and Bell family as well as Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Vestia. Hogwarts needs a lot of repairs and we hope to have them done before school begins. Bill is in charge of the renovations in Diagon Alley, and Fred and George believe they will be back in their own flat at least be the time of their weddings, which is only a couple weeks away. We are working on the houses in the evenings." Harry explained. "The Burrows..."

"Who in the bloody hell is Audrey!" Sirius yelled interrupting him.

"Your daughter." Harry responded.

"I don't have a daughter. You would think I would know if I did." Sirius said.

"She is your daughter. Emmeline Vance learned she was pregnant nineteen years ago. She apparently had shown up at your flat to share the news and caught you with another woman. She went into hiding shortly after, with Andromeda's help. Audrey has been raised in France and attended Beauxbaton." Harry explained.

"She decided to show up and claim her inheritance when she believed I was dead." Sirius said. "I want to speak to Emmeline."

Harry sighed. "Sirius, Emmeline was killed in a battle over a year ago. It was a nasty battle, Hermione had been injured badly and Emmeline was killed when Hagrid's hut collapsed on them. Audrey didn't show up until she returned with Tonks parents after Voldermort's defeat, and she has never requested anything of yours. She actually seems to want nothing to do with a 'man whore' like yourself." Harry explained.

"I got that she isn't very found of me by the hexes flying by my head." Sirius grumbled.

"Remus, Tonks and I have been trying to talk you up, but you turning up alive is unexpected, and we haven't had much time and it doesn't help that Tonks isn't on good terms with her mother at the moment." Harry responded.

"Over me?" Sirius asked.

"No, well, not total. That is something for them to explain to you. Remus was going to find her and fill her in on your resurrection." Harry said.

"I can't believe he wasn't willing to move back in with us." Sirius said shaking his head in disbelief.

"He wanted to explain, but..." Harry began but stopped as Molly Weasley burst through the door followed by Augusta Longbottom.

"Sirius, it is you. I was so shocked when Remus told me." The woman bustled over to hug the man.

"Hello, Molly. I am looking forward to some of your fabulous cooking." Sirius responded.

"Yes, I must get started. Harry, the room has already been thoroughly cleaned. I had Bill place charms on it to prevent Fred and George from wreaking havoc. I will have Ron move an extra cot into the room when he gets home." Molly said.

"Thank you. I need to go retrieve my belongings. Can Sirius keep you company until I return?" Harry asked rising and moving toward the fireplace.

"Yes, that would be fine. Come, Augusta, we need to prepare a celebration feast." Molly responded and headed toward the kitchen with the older woman close behind her.

"615 Elmwood Park." Harry called out as he disappeared into the floo.

Harry quickly checked to see who was home, and learned that Remy was babysitting with Brian's help the three youngest of the household. The kids were out back playing with a monitor close at hand to hear if Teddy awoke from his nap. Harry headed upstairs and after quickly checking on Teddy himself, headed to his room to pack his belongings. He was half way through his packing when he heard two blood curdling screams from downstairs.

TBC


	16. Revelations

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 16 - Revelations

_Harry quickly checked to see who was home, and learned that Remy was babysitting with Brian's help the three youngest of the household. The kids were out back playing with a monitor close at hand to hear if Teddy awoke from his nap. Harry headed upstairs and after quickly checking on Teddy himself, headed to his room to pack his belongings. He was half way through his packing when he heard two blood curdling screams from downstairs_.

Harry gripped his wand tightly in his hand as he raced down the stairs to the living room. He could hear Teddy's cries at being awoken, but moved forward to see what made Lily and Delia scream. He arrived in the living room to find Remy and Brian, their wands pointed at the far sofa, with Lily and Delia hiding behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Intruder." Remy said and Harry raised his wand in the same direction as the kids.

"Bloody hell, why do people keep trying to hex me today!" He heard Sirius's unmistakable voice.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Sirius popped his head above the back of the couch, his hands raised by his head.

"Sit." He pointed to the couch. "Remy, Brian, wands away. I know him, and we are not in any danger." Harry said. They did as told, and Delia and Lily came out from behind the older kids and raced over to Harry. Harry bent down to the six-year-olds level and opened his arms and wrapped them around the girls hugging them to him. "You're okay. I know the man scared you, but he's not a bad man." Both little girls clung to him, looking up he said, "Remy, can you go check on Teddy, and girls can you go with Brian upstairs? I will be up after I take care of this." Remy immediately ran up the stairs.

"You sure you don't need back up?" Brian asked eying Sirius suspiciously.

"I'm sure, but thank you for asking. I need you to take care of Lily and Delia. Read them their favorite story." Harry said.

Brian nodded and held out his hands to Lily and Delia.

"Go on." Harry said kissing the girls on the forehead then gently pushing them toward Brian. The girls took Brian's hands and accompanied him obediently up the stairs.

Harry watched them go and as soon as they were to the top of the stairs, he turned to Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was curious as to where you had been living." Sirius said as he stood and began to roam around the room. "Nice pad, why couldn't we stay here? Seems big enough for one more."

"There are already fifteen people living here. Those four children are sharing one room." Harry said. "We will be more comfortable at Grimald Place. If you head on back, I'll finish packing, check on the kids and..."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed one of the pictures off of the sofa table. "What is this?" He asked waving the picture at Harry.

Harry stepped closer and took the photo to look at it. It was a picture from Remus and Tonks wedding. Remus and Tonks stood center in the photo with the Snapes, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and himself flanking them.

"It's from Remus's wedding." Harry responded.

"And this?" Sirius asked holding up an older photo containing Severus, Anna, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus.

"Severus's wedding photo." Harry responded. Harry wasn't sure how to explain and was wishing Remus was here when Remy returned down the stairs with a crying Teddy in her arms. Brian followed down the stairs once again holding onto Lily and Delia.

"I'm sorry. I can't get him to calm down." Remy said looking as if she was ready to cry herself.

Harry moved to Remy and took Teddy from her, "Why don't you prepare a bottle for him while I try."

"Who's your parents?" Sirius asked the girl.

"Severus Snape and Anna McGonagall-Snape." The girl responded at Harry's nodded of consent.

"Go on Remy." Harry said as he paced trying to rock Teddy in his arms.

"Are you all Snivelus's progeny?" Sirius asked tightly.

"No, and don't call him that. Only Remy, Brian and Lily are Severus's children. Delia here is a Zabini and Teddy here is Remus's son." Harry said gesturing to the children as he spoke. "Remus is planning on explaining everything to you as soon as possible. He will probably come to see you tonight with Tonks."

"Tonks? She's his wife. He married my baby cousin." Sirius said.

"Well, I didn't believe it when Remus told me, but now I see the truth for myself." Narcissa said as she entered the house followed by Draco and Blaise. Delia raced over to her bother, who lifted her up into his arms.

"Narcissa, and I am assuming this is your little ferret of a son." Sirius sneered.

"Sirius, please." Harry pleaded as he continued to try to calm the baby.

"I don't like that man." Lily said.

"I thought you said he was a good guy." Brian said.

"Sirius is one of Remus's old friends. You remember his stories of the Marauders. Sirius is Padfoot."

"I thought he died like your mum and dad." Brian said.

"We all thought that, but he didn't. It is a long story, and I think your dad and mum would prefer to explain it to you." Narcissa answered.

"Here's the bottle." Remy said reentering the room.

"I will take care of him." Narcissa said taking the baby from Harry and the bottle from Remy then heading upstairs. "Welcome back, Sirius." She called over her shoulder.

"Remus told us of your new living arrangements." Draco said.

"You're moving?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I am moving into Grimald Place with Sirius, but I will be by to visit a lot." Harry responded.

"Lily, Blaise wants to see our new pictures." Delia said as Blaise set her on feet. She rushed over to her friend and took her hand. "Come on."

"Okay. Bye, Harry." Lily said and Delia waved as well before they both raced up the stairs followed an amused Blaise.

"Come on, you two. Remy, I'm sure my mum would like your help with Teddy. And I'm sure Harry hasn't packed yet. Brian, the faster we move him out, the faster we can move you in." Draco said.

"Really!" Brian asked.

"Really. It is time you moved in with the boys." Draco responded. As Brian and Remy began their ascent up the stairs, Draco turned back to Harry, "We were assigned lab partners today. I got Weasley and you've got Longbottom. His tutoring is coming along, but you still need to watch him. If he could get past his nerves, he could be so much better. It may be hopeless, but I will continue the lessons."

"Thanks." Harry replied. "I'll send Kreacher over for my trunk. I think it is time we head back to Grimald Place."

Draco just nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Come on, lets go."

"Where have you been?" Augusta Longbottom screeched waving a wooden spoon at the pair of them as they exited the floo. "You've had visitors and no one could find you. Molly was in a state, then her youngest boy and Miss Granger arrived, and they have been shut up in the library since. Miss Granger seemed rather upset. Sirius, your visitors are waiting for you in the living room. Ronald asked that we send Harry up the library." She said then waved the spoon as a dismissal.

They walked silently up to the living room. Harry had a good feeling as to who was here to see Sirius. He allowed Sirius to enter the living room first. Harry smiled as Sirius was nearly tackled by a flying pink haired blur.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Tonks, and looked over to Remus. "So, I've met your son."

Remus remained standing by the couch as he nodded in response.

"Followed me to Severus's house. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be the one to tell him everything. He just knows the minor details." Harry added.

"That's fine. We'll be fine. I believe you should head on up to the library. I believe Ron and Hermione are going to need your support." Remus said.

Harry's gut tightened in alarm, but instead of asking for more details, Harry headed straight to the library.

He considered knocking on the closed door, but decided against it entering the room. He saw that Ron, Hermione and Anna were seated on the sofa, while Arthur, Molly and Severus took up chairs around them. Hermione was between Ron and Anna. Anna had an arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder, while Ron appeared to be clinging tightly to her hand.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Did something from the Veil infect you?" Harry asked.

Hermione focused directly on him. Her eyes dry but scared. "I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at her in disbelief, millions of questions running through his head, but seeing his best friend, sitting there more scared than he had ever seen her in his life. He didn't ask questions. He just walked toward her, knelt in front of her, and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be alright. I promise." He reassured her as she clung tightly to him. "It will be fine."

TBC


	17. Remus's Story

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 17 - Remus's Story

_Harry smiled as Sirius was nearly tackled by a flying pink haired blur. _

_Sirius wrapped his arms around Tonks, and looked over to Remus. "So, I've met your son."_

_Remus remained standing by the couch as he nodded in response._

"_Followed me to Severus's house. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be the one to tell him everything. He just knows the minor details." Harry added._

"_That's fine. We'll be fine. I believe you should head on up to the library. I believe Ron and Hermione are going to need your support." Remus said._

Remus watched Harry leave. He thought of forewarning him of the situation taking place in the library, but he trusted Harry to remember to keep Hermione and Ron's best interest first. They had stood by Harry for so many years, he will not forget that.

"What is going on? I know that they sent Hermione to St. Mungos. Was she hurt by the Veil?" Sirius asked momentarily distracted by Harry's hasty departure.

"No, she learned that she is pregnant." Remus said retaking his seat on the couch.

"Harry's not the . . . " Sirius began but Remus interrupted before he could finish the thought.

"No, that would be Ron." Remus responded.

"You're serious?"

"That would be you." Remus said and earned a disgusted glare Sirius. "Ron and Hermione have been a couple for two years now."

"And how long have the two of you been a couple?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Tonks began glancing questioningly at Remus before sitting next to him, "Officially, since Halloween of 1996, but it all started long before that."

"It all started long before that. Can you explain that a little better?" Sirius asked.

Tonks again looked at Remus and he nodded for her to continue.

"Well, we first got together the night after Arthur's attacked. We were both raw and emotional from the experience and it happened." Tonks explained.

"It?" He asked.

"Sex in that overstuffed chair in the bedroom I used to use when I stayed here. Several times in fact, never made it to the bed that night." Tonks replied.

"You had to ask." Remus said at Sirius's groan.

"I'm gonna burn that chair." Sirius muttered.

"You can't." Tonks said.

"It's my chair. I can do whatever I bloody well please." Sirius stated.

"No, that's not want I mean. Harry gave it to me after you, well, died. It isn't here anymore. It's in Remus's quarter's at Hogwarts." Tonks stated. "You can't have it back."

"She used a permanent sticking charm." Remus added in explanation. "It's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world." Sirius said.

"Well we maintained the physical relationship for several months. It was only a few days before the battle at the Department of Ministries that we admitted to each other that the relationship had become more than physical in nature." Remus explained. "At the battle, not only did we lose you, but Dora was hurt as well. I was a mess all around. I had barely stopped Harry from following you through the Veil."

"I had a miscarriage from my fall in the battle. We didn't know I was pregnant, and Remus got scared of hurting me so he called off the relationship. He felt he was too old, too poor, too dangerous. Really just a load of crap to cover up his fear of losing someone else he loved." Tonks added.

"Only Severus and Anna . . . " Remus began.

"And Aunt Cissy." Tonks added.

"And Narcissa know about the miscarriage. As we were not together anymore at the time, and since no one knew of the relationship anyway, we decided no one needed to know. I only shared it with Severus and Anna because I was such a mess." Remus shared.

"And I confided in Aunt Cissy when I became pregnant again. I was frightened it would happen again, and she was the only family, besides Remus, that I had at the time." Tonks added.

"We'll . . . we'll get to all that, but how did you go from not together to married with a baby?" Severus asked.

"For months, Remus continued to push me away, but I was having none of it. I was so upset and depressed over it that it affected my morphing abilities. I kept at him, and kept putting reminders in his path as to what we meant to each other." Tonks said.

"Hence the permanent sticking charm on the chair." Sirius concluded and they both nodded.

"I was teaching at Hogwarts again and Dora along with several other Aurors were assigned to Hogwarts for protection. On Halloween . . . " Remus stopped when Tonks placed her hand on his arm. He turned his palm over letting her slip her fingers into his clasping her hand tightly as she took over the story.

"On Halloween, we had an Auror meeting at the Hogshead when Death Eaters attacked. I was teamed with John Dawlish and we ended up in an alley. Bellatrix came up behind us and killed Dawlish. He never saw it coming. Then she watched as Greyback . . . attacked me. Severus, Ron and Hermione saved me, but . . . "

"But, the whole experience helped me to realize that I wasn't protecting her at all." Remus said keeping a secure hold on Tonks's hand feeling her nails dig in the back of his hand to control her emotions. "After she was released from Poppy's care, she moved into my quarters at Hogwarts. We were married six months later and Teddy was born during the final battle against Voldermort."

"You're okay now?" Sirius asked his baby cousin with a sharp eye for her reaction.

"Yes. I get nightmares from time to time, but I am good. We are very good." Tonks replied.

With a shake of his head, he decided to switch gears. "Tell me about Cissy and her spawn."

"Draco, his name is Draco, and he is a good kid. Yes, he has made some bad choices, mainly forced upon them by his father, but he has worked hard to make himself a better person." Tonks defended.

"It's okay, Dora." Remus said rubbing circles up and down her back. He then focused back on Sirius, "After the battle on Valentine's Day . . . " Remus began.

"When Emmeline died?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Dumbledore offered sanctuary to anyone who wanted it. Cissy and Draco left Lucius and joined us. They both fought in the final battle for us. Cissy battled and defeated Bellatrix."

"Really?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I was there." Remus responded.

"She always stood with the family over what was right." Sirius said.

"She was scared. Her father . . . well that's her story to tell, but he didn't treat her right. The people on the "right" side didn't see or want to see, and abandoned her to it. She thought Lucius was her safe haven. She did love him in the beginning, but he became worse." Tonks explained tears in her eyes.

"Tell me about Audrey."

"We don't know much. I didn't know anything about her until she showed up with Mum and Dad at Minerva's funeral. Mum said that when Emmeline learned she was pregnant, she went to tell you, but caught you in the act with another woman. She went to France, had Audrey, who attended Beauxbaton. She told Mum and Dad after you were in jail so that Audrey had some other family to depend on. Mum and Dad went into hiding, because of Bellatrix and Dad being a Muggle-born. They went to Audrey in France. Now she is working with Fleur at the Ministry. Doesn't get along with Percy too well, which only serves to amuse Fleur and Hermione." Tonks explained.

"Isn't Percy the traitor?"

"No, it only looked that way. He was working as a spy for Dumbledore at the Ministry. Only Kingsley and Dumbledore knew. Ron and Hermione found out after Percy's son was born, and the rest of us found out after the Valentine's Battle when Percy's wife was killed saving Ginny's life. He is one of the biggest heroes of this war." Remus said.

"Like Severus?" Sirius sneered at the name.

"Yes, exactly like Severus." Remus stated.

"How could you? Severus of all people?" Sirius asked his tinged with anger.

"You know I never treated him poorly in school. I never stopped you or James, but I didn't participate either." Remus began.

"Even back then?" Sirius asked shocked.

"No, not until after James and Lily died. You know of his friendship with Lily. How close they were in school. It was Severus that found out that Voldermort had planned to go after Harry, and informed Dumbledore. After they died, he and I were at the funeral. We ended up at the Hogshead together and got fairly intoxicated." Remus explained.

"Anna said they were stinking drunk." Tonks added.

"Anna?"

"I'll get to that. Albeforth called Albus and he took us to McGonagall's home. Anna is McGonagall's daughter by Albus. Anna was about to start her final year at Hogwarts at the time. McGonagall shoved us into a shower to sobber us up then let us sleep in her guest room for a few days. We talked. We talked about our families, childhoods, school days, and before long we became friends. We had both lost all real friends in one day, and found not a replacement but a new beginning in each other." Remus told him.

"Severus and Anna started a relationship after she graduated from school. Well actually, the day she graduated, she came to him and proposed out of the blue. It took some convincing and reassurances from her parents, but he had fallen in love with her and they were married. Because Severus needed to keep her safe, as he would continue to act the spy, I became their secret keeper. I mean who would think that a marauder was their secret keeper. They have three children. Remy is entering her fourth year at Hogwarts and is in Ravenclaw, Brian is entering his third year and is in Gryffindor, and Lily is six and will start primary school in the fall. I am the godfather to all of their children."

"No one, not even Tonks, knew of our friendship or Severus's family outside of those directly involved until Hermione's parents were killed. She had been out with Ron at the time which saved her life. Her parents, guided we believe by Albus's influence chose Severus as her guardian should anything happen to them. Hermione had no other family. We brought her to Severus and Anna's and shared with them our story. They welcomed Hermione into their family just as they welcomed me. As they have now welcomed Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and his sister Delia after they lost their parents." Remus said.

"You never told me. How could you not tell me?" Sirius asked in a mixture of disbelief, anger and sadness.

"I was their secret keeper. I couldn't. I had to keep them safe. And no, I don't believe you would have done anything to harm them, but you were so messed up from Azkaban at the beginning, and I needed for everyone else to believe that the animosity from our school days still existed between us and him. And I'm sorry, but your hatred for him made my job easier. I hated not telling you, and I hated treating him with such disrespect, as he can verify. But it had to be done. There was no other way. It had to be done." Remus responded his head falling into his hands.

They all three, tense from the conversation, jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Nymphadora, it is I. I wanted to see my cousin for myself." Andromeda said as she opened the door to the room.

"And I brought Teddy so he could properly meet his cousin." Narcissa said following her in with the baby in her arms. Tonks rose and approached her aunt taking Teddy from her. Then she walked over and sat in the ottoman in front of Sirius's chair.

"Teddy, this is your cousin Sirius, but I think it is okay to just call him Uncle Sirius since he is so old. Sirius this is Remus and my son, Teddy." She said carefully handing him the baby boy.

"He has turquoise hair." Sirius said as she examined the little boy.

"Gets that from his mum." Remus said with a smile.

"And?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"No, he is not inflicted with my problem at all." Remus responded.

"Andromeda now that I am holding your grandson, why don't you sit down and tell me about my daughter." Sirius said.

She nodded and sitting next to her son-in-law, she did just that.

TBC


	18. Reality

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 18 - Reality

Ron sat along with the other witnesses in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic waiting for the verdict surrounding Sirius's trial. Around him sat Harry, Hermione, his father, and the members of Sirius's family, Remus, Tonks, Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Ted and Audrey.

It had been three days since the Veil had opened, changing all of there lives. Three days ago, after they had finished their discussion with his parents, Severus and Anna, the three of them had gone up with Harry to Ron's room. After placing up every ward and charm they could think of to prevent eaves droppers. There they had told Harry everything, and like many other events of their friendship, it was decided that the reality and suspicions would remain the knowledge of only the three of them. For the rest of the world, Hermione's child would be hers and Ron's only.

In the days since, many decisions had been made. Ron and Hermione, who had discussed the idea of marriage many time on the dark scary nights when they had traveled with Harry through the wilderness on his mission to destroy Voldermort, had decided to move up their plans. They would marry before they had planned. When they next met with their families, including Ron's siblings and Severus's children in the discussion, they had explained their plan to marry much to their parents' obvious relief.

Then they started to work on the logistics. Ron knew how important finishing her education was to Hermione and vowed to do anything he had to including dropping out of Auror training and getting a job to support them. Hermione had bulked at that idea, not wanting Ron to give up his dream either.

This is were their families really came through.

Severus said that as long as Hermione remained in school, they would continue to support her financially. Any special arrangements that need to be made regarding her pregnancy would be taken care of at the school. Arthur also added that they would continue to support Ron as he continued his own training.

The twins first offered to turn their double wedding into a triple wedding, they were always up for a bigger party. Then they informed the family that they had purchased the former Zonko's store in Hogsmeade, and Ron and Hermione could use one of the two apartments above the store to live in until they were able to financially to find a place of their own. The rent free home would be their wedding gift to the young couple.

Anna had also insisted, much to Ron and Hermione's relief, that when Ron left for training camp in the fall, Hermione would come and live in the castle with them.

"We have researched in decision. Sirius Black, please rise. It is the finding of this court that you are not guilty of the crimes for which you were previously convicted. You will also be award damages for the twelve years you spent inside the Azkaban. It is also decided that if you wish to return to the profession you had held prior to your incarceration, you will be free to do so upon meeting the qualifications of said job. Mr. Black it is my pleasure to tell that you are free to go." Kinglsey announced. Ron, Harry and Hermione hugged and cheered at the verdict.

Soon they were all heading back to Grimald Place and the feast that Molly was preparing in Sirius's honor. Tonks and Harry had tried to persuade Audrey to join them, but she declined citing the need to get back to work. She had insisted that Andromeda and Ted attend as she knew that they wanted to rebuild their relationships with their family.

Molly had taken the day off of overseeing the renovations of Malfoy Manor into a wizarding primary school to cook, and the twins had taken the afternoon off of the Diagon Alley repairs to decorate the living room with Ginny and to party.

"Were are Angie and Katie?" Hermione asked.

"Dress shopping with their mums. They had the arrangements made privately with Madame Milkin for weeks." George responded. "They'll be home later. They said they would schedule a time for you and Anna."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Is your family coming over, Hermione?" Molly asked as she finished setting the buffet.

"No, Severus decided it would be best if they didn't. Blaise and Luna were taking the kids to a magically zoo as a treat today." Hermione replied. "Anyway, even though it was important to testify on Sirius's behalf, he felt anxious about being away from overseeing the renovations at the school today."

"He is such a control freak." Tonks commented.

"He still feels the need to prove himself?" Molly asked.

"I don't think it is so much as proving himself, but making Anna proud and honoring her parents." Remus said.

"You should know." Sirius sneered as he headed to the buffet. "Can we not discuss Snivilus."

"Sirius!" Tonks barked beginning to approach her cousin.

"Dora, don't." Remus pleaded quietly as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

She shook him off and continued her course. "I kept silent the past few days about the way you have treated Remus for keeping a secret of his of friendship with Severus, but no more. I know we are celebrating your freedom today, but let us remember why your were locked up in the first place."

"Peter betrayed us." Sirius said.

"After you betrayed your friendship to Remus. Who was it that decided to that Remus was not to be trusted all those years ago and suspected that he was a spy for Voldermort? Oh, that was you. Remus did not betray your friendship. You did. You betraying Remus, led to your choice of Peter as the secret keeper. I'm not sure what you're most angry about, that Remus had the gall to go on with his life while you were in Azkaban, that he began a friendship with Severus Snape of all people, or that through his friendship with Severus and his ability to keep the Snapes safe as their secret keeper, he proved what an absolutely lousy choice you made all those years ago." Tonks said then she began to cry.

Molly moved forward and wrapped an arm around Tonks's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. She shot a dirty look at Sirius then escorted the young woman from the room.

"Excuse her, she's been a little overly emotional the last few days." Remus said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Are all new mothers that..." Fred asked waving his hands wildly in the air at not having a word to describe Tonks's mood swings.

"She's tired. She is going back to work in a few days and Teddy doesn't want to follow a schedule, the stubbornness had to come from his mother. Her mood swings during the pregnancy were much worse." Remus reassured him. Fred seemed to relax. He had handled Angie's mood swings fairly well so far and was relieved that they wouldn't be worse after the birth.

"That's not to say that every woman experiences the same things during pregnancy or after." Narcissa added and Fred and Ron both paled at the idea of dealing with their future wives in the state Tonks was in or worse.

"It'll be fine, boys." Arthur said.

"So, what was your prior line of work?" Ron asked in an attempt to change the subject. He knew that Remus felt uncomfortable about his wife's outburst and he wasn't sure how to handle the whole situation yet. Ron sat on the sofa his plate overflowed with the wonderful food his mother had set out on the buffet.

"James and I were training at Auror academy when they were forced into hiding." Sirius said.

"He and James talked of nothing but the day when they would be partners saving the world from all evil." Remus added.

"I bet we could easily get you into the current class. Savage decided that the top fifteen after camp are going to be pushed into advanced training to be completed in half the time. Our numbers are down considerably after the war." Arthur suggested.

Sirius said. "What do you think, Harry. Can you handle chasing dark wizards with me by your side."

"That would be great." Harry responded glad to see Sirius so happy about life.

"I think I heard Patrick, I'll go check on him." Ron said standing up and laying his empty plate to the side, he headed out of the room. He could feel Hermione watching him, but she stayed where she was seated and let him leave.

"I don't know how Ron and Percy do it. Patrick can make the quietest peep, and they hear it." Ginny said.

"They got that from your mum. It makes me relax knowing that although Ron is young, Ron will be a good father to their baby." Arthur said

"And I'm not?" Fred asked.

"No, I believe that you will all be good fathers, but Percy, Ron and Bill will be a different type of father then either you or George, or even Charlie would have been." They all looked down at the mention of Charlie. "But you all will wonderful fathers."

They heard the door open and what appeared to be a verbal debate being waged.

"Audrey, you came." They heard Tonks from outside the door.

"Yes, Fleur was very persuasive." The young woman answered as she followed Tonks and Molly into the living room with Fleur, Bill and a unhappy Percy.

"Where's, Ron?" Percy asked.

"Getting Patrick ready for the game. He has a special surprise for you." Molly responded kissing Percy, Bill then Fleur on the cheek in welcoming.

"Vous pourriez m'avoir averti que je devrais passer le soir avec la piqûre pompeuse. Les dépenses du temps avec la prostituée noire sont assez mauvaises." _(You could have warned me that I would be having to spend the evening with the pompous prick. Spending time with the whore Black is bad enough.) _Audrey mumbled to Fleur.

"La piqûre pompeuse n'est personne à heureux des dépenses du soir dans votre présens non plus." _(The pompous prick is none to happy about spending the evening in your presence either.)_ Percy responded with smirk as Audrey's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Blood hell! Was that French?" Bill said and burst out laughing.

"Yes." Fleur said surprised.

"When did you learn to speak French?" Arthur asked.

"When I was working for Crouch. I thought it would be handy for the tournament. I speak some Bulgarian as well." Percy responded.

"You've known everything I have said all along?" Audrey asked irritated.

"Yes." Percy responded pulling the doe eyed innocent face seen so often on the twins faces.

"Percy, didn't know you had it in you." George stated proudly as Audrey sat in a huff between Narcissa and Andromeda.

"It is amazing how she pouts just like her father." Remus said studying Audrey.

"I don't pout!" Audrey and Sirius yelled at the same time.

"No, not at all." Arthur said and they all laughed.

"Daddy!" Twenty-one month old Patrick raced into the room excitedly. He was clad in a Canon's long sleeve t-shirt, orange trousers and sneakers. Percy caught him as the little boy leapt at him. The little boy laughed as his father blew raspberries on his neck.

"I think you will glow in the dark." Percy said settling him on his hip and assessing his son's outfit.

"Like Unca Ron." He said cheerfully as he pointed to where Ron stood leaning against the door jam, in a long sleeve t-shirt matching his nephews. Ron at least wore blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Couldn't find the orange trousers in your size?" Fred asked.

"Nope." Ron responded walking in the room and tossed another shirt at Percy. "Better get changed, we pick Brian up in fifteen minutes."

"Huh, I thought you and Harry were taking the boys." Percy responded looking between Ron and Harry.

"Harry accidentally scheduled two things for tonight, and for some reason, godfather and girlfriends won out." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on, you can change at Severus's. I have a shirt for Brian, too." Ron said kissing Hermione quickly on the cheek and then grabbing a hold of Percy's arm, he pulled him sputtering toward the door.

"If the choice were between spending the evening with me and a Canons game, I don't think he would choose me." Hermione said with a shake of her head and laughed.

TBC


	19. At Home With the Snapes

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 19 - At Home at the Snapes

Severus sat on one of his living room sofas with stacks of papers and books laid before him on the coffee table. At his family and staff's urging, he had agreed to take the afternoon and evening off of reconstruction. He knew Anna was worried he was pushing himself too hard, so for her peace of mind, he agreed to take a break. That didn't mean he was taking a break from working. He was now reviewing the lesson plans and books for the new school year.

Currently, the only members of the household at home were himself, Draco, Blaise, Luna and Delia. Anna, Hermione, Remy and Lily were currently at Madame Milkin's looking for robes for the wedding. Brian was still with Ron, Percy and Patrick. They had heard over the wireless that after twenty hours, the Cannon's seeker had miraculously caught the snitch. Brian would be extremely hyper, only fueled by sleep deprivation, when he returned home.

Draco and Blaise were currently sitting at a table in the corner playing Wizard Chess. Draco seemed to be easily distracted by Luna, who once the wireless was turned off began dancing to music only she could hear. Delia had followed suit and both girls were now swaying and dancing around the room.

When Severus would notice Draco looking at Luna with less than pure intentions, he would shoot his best warning glare at the young man. More than once, Blaise would smirk as he noticed the glare and nudge Draco. Draco would look at him and just roll his eyes as he turned his attentions back to the game.

"We're home!" Lily called as she entered the house followed by Remy, Hermione and Anna. "Watcha doing?" Lily asked Delia as she rushed over to her friend.

"Dancing. Don't you hear the music? Luna says it's the music of your own heartbeat." Delia told her as she continued to dancing around. Lily placed a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, I do." She said and began to join the other two in their dance.

As Anna levitated the garment bags she was carrying up to their bedroom, Remy sat curled up next to her father, her head against his shoulder with a dreamy eye look on her face. Hermione and Anna took seats on the other sofa.

"Did you find everything you need for the wedding?" He asked setting his paperwork aside.

"Yes. I just hope it still fits in two weeks." Hermione said.

"It will be fine." Anna reassured her.

"Hermione looked really beautiful, Daddy." Remy said the dreamy smile on her face. "And the robes she picked out for Lily and me are really pretty, too."

"I ordered new dress robes for you, as well. You have to go in for a fitting tomorrow." Anna said.

"I need new robes?" He asked.

"I can't have you walking me down the aisle in your old robes. They are horrible, all black. Anna ordered more stylish robes." Hermione said.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, didn't I ask? Of course, I do. You will, won't you?" Hermione asked biting her lip with slight worry.

"I'd be honored." Severus replied and Hermione smiled with relief.

"It's gonna be a beautiful wedding." Remy sighed snuggling closer to her father. She had been a very romantic set of mind from the beginning of all the wedding preparations which amused her mother and panicked her father. Severus's panic over Remy becoming a young woman only amused his wife more.

"We're home!" Brian yelled as he rushed into the house holding tight to an equally excited Patrick's hand.

"And we have pizza." Ron added as he and Percy followed them in with several boxes of pizza.

"We won, Aunt Heminny!" Patrick squealed, letting go of Brian's hand and toddling over to his godmother. He climbed into her lap. "We won!" He raised his fists in victory.

"So I heard. Did you stay awake for the whole game?" She asked him.

"Fortunately, no. Thankfully Harry arranged for a private box. Patrick had a good seven hours sleep and a couple of naps." Percy replied.

"You look exhausted." Hermione commented as Patrick snuggled into her lap.

"I'm not a teenager anymore." Percy replied.

"We'll take this and get everything set up." Luna said gesturing for Draco and Blaise to grab the pizzas as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Tell us about the game." Lily said as she rushed over to her brother excitedly. Delia hot on her heals.

"Is Uncle Remus here? I want him to hear all about the game, too." Brian asked plopping on the sofa next to his older sister.

"No, honey. He and Tonks are eating at Grimald Place tonight." Anna replied.

"He's never here anymore." Lily's face fell. "I haven't seen him in forever."

"Does he not like us anymore?" Remy. "They always leave really early with Teddy." They knew she was hurt that she hadn't been babysitting Teddy since Sirius returned from the Veil.

"Of course he does. His friend has only been back for a few days. He feels he needs to be there to help him get readjusted." Anna explained.

"But we're his family." Brian said.

"That's why we are loving him and supporting him as he helps his friend." Again it was Anna who explained the situation to the children. Severus was keeping quiet, and she thought it was a wise move, as he was slightly worried about his own friendship with Remus because of Sirius's return. Severus had not had a chance to sit down and talk with Remus since everything happened.

"How do you help someone you never see?" Remy asked quietly from her spot next to her father.

"We just wait patiently, and be happy in the time he does have for us. Everything will settle down, and things will go back to normal again." Anna reassured them. This was the exact same thing she had told her husband several nights this week.

"Harry is living with us now, but I don't see him as often as I did when he lived here. I know that he feels a responsibility to Sirius, and I support his efforts." Ron added. Anna and Hermione both smiled gratefully at him.

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL SSAS RWHG

Draco stepped out of the fireplace at Grimald Place, startling Molly and Augusta as they cooked in the kitchen.

"Are my cousin and Remus here?" He asked.

"In the library." Molly said. Seeing that determined look on the young man's face, she thought it was best not to question him.

"Thank you." Draco said with a curt nod before strolling toward his target.

He entered the room without knocking.

"What the blood hell!" Sirius cried at the interruption.

"Silencio." Draco muttered with a quick flick of his wand at Sirius's direction.

"I thought you would like to know that we are having pizza for dinner to night." Draco said turning toward Remus and Tonks. "I thought you'd like to make it home for dinner one night this week, since the kids haven't seen you in forever. Which to Lily, who is asleep when you leave in the morning and arrive home at night, it probably seems like forever. You know I'm not one to but into other people's business, but Severus and Anna have been so generous to Mum and myself. I don't want to see them or their kids hurt."

Then he turned to Harry, "While I'm at it, you made a promise to the kids that they would still see you all the time."

He then flicked his wand at Sirius again on his way out of the room.

Draco strolled back down to Grimald Place's kitchen and flooed back to the Snape's home without another word.

"Did you take care of what you need too?" Blaise asked him as he stepped out of the floo.

"I'm sure we will soon find out." Draco replied stepping forward to help them finish setting up the pizza buffet.

Luna just smiled serenely at him, but refrained from commenting.

"Is it ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. She kissed his cheek as she glided past him on the way to the living room.

Blaise just smiled amused by Draco's reaction to Luna. They had been his entertainment for well over a year now, and he foresaw it remaining that way for a long, long while.

As Luna was about to announce that dinner was ready, the front door opened.

"Did we miss dinner?" Remus asked leading Tonks and Harry into the house. Tonks had Teddy held securely in her arms.

"Uncle Remus!" Lily yelled as she ran and launched herself at him. He caught her easily and swung her up into his arms. "I've missed you so much." She wrapped arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been around much lately, but we finally have everything settled for my friend, and I promise to be around more." Remus promised taking everything Draco had said to him to heart.

"You're just in time." Blaise said as she came up behind his sister and caused her to shriek with delight as she was swept up in his own arms.

"We brought home pizza." Brian added.

"We have set it up a buffet, then we can move back in here and eat." Luna said.

"I want to hear all about the Quidditch game." Harry said as they began to move toward the kitchen.

"We won, Harree, we won!" Patrick squealed as Ron lifted him out of Hermione's lap so she could stand.

"It was so cool!" Brian added awe and excitement mixed equally in his voice.

"Well, let's get our food so you can tell us." Anna said ushering her family into the kitchen.

Her family happily obliged.

TBC


	20. Hen and Stag Night

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 20 - Hen and Stag Night

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and quickly shoved tiny piece of fabric that was supposed to be sleep wear back into the gift bag. She was sure her face was red.

"I didn't get to see it." Lily said standing up from her spot between Remy and Delia to see in the bag.

"That's not necessary." Her mother said as she reached around Delia to push Lily back in her seat.

"Six-year-olds present." Molly muttered warningly to her daughter.

Ginny sent a guilty look at the girls then turned to Angelina and Katie, "You should probably wait until later to open your gifts from me."

The girls just nodded.

"But what was it?" Lily asked both her and Delia looked at Anna for answers.

"It was just some fancy underwear, really nothing special." Anna said.

"Oh." Lily said. "Why would Ginny think they would want fancy underwear? I never would."

"Me neither." Delia agreed.

"I'm glad to hear it." Anna replied.

Audrey sat between Tonks and Fleur in Fortesque's watching Hermione, Angelina and Katie open bridal shower presents. She thought it was a little weird to host a Hen party at an ice cream parlor, but Fleur explained that Angelina had been craving odd flavors of ice cream and everyone thought it was the easiest way to deal with her cravings.

Audrey, who had come at the insistence of Tonks and Fleur, kept scanning the room and occasionally asking her cousin and Fleur about some of the woman Audrey had yet to meet. "Who is that next to Luna?"

"Hannah Abbott. She wuz in 'Ermione's school year and zee DA. She ees dating Neville. Zey are very cute togezzer. Both very shy about eet." Fleur responded.

"Is Percy's wife not here?" Audrey whispered having been told now who everyone was.

Tonks and Fleur both turned to her. "You don't know?" Tonks asked.

"Know what? I assumed he is married since he has a son." Audrey whispered.

"Yes, Patrick was born eleven months after Percy and Penelope were married, but Percy is a widower." Tonks said.

"Huh?" Audrey asked looking between her cousin and her friend.

"Penny was keeled at zee Valentine's Day battle." Fleur said.

"Percy was acting as a spy for the Order, but only Professor Dumbledore, Kingsley, Penny and Oliver Wood were in on the plan." Tonks said.

"Ron and I found out shortly after Patrick was born." Hermione added as the other had heard the topic of conversation and quieted down. "But we took a vow of secrecy. Penny and Percy had eloped after Penny's Muggle parents were murdered by Death Eaters. When the Ministry fell to Voldermort, Penny and Patrick had to go into hiding."

"My father brought them to our house. While the kids and Severus were at school, Penny and Patrick stayed with me and Lily." Anna added.

"She was really nice. I liked her a lot." Lily said a little sadly. Remy put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, she was. I was watching Patrick as Penny, under an invincibility cloak, shadowed Percy as he escorted Umbridge to the ball at Hogwarts. They both had a bad feeling about what she was up to." Anna said.

"Penny warned us about the incoming attack while Percy tried to stop Umbridge from disarming the school's defenses." Hermione said.

"Was she killed with my mum?" Audrey asked.

"No. She was battling elsewhere." Hermione said looking over at Ginny, whose head was down her hair shielding her face.

"I had arrived on the scene unexpectedly. I was fighting a Death Eater along side Fred and George, and didn't see Bellatrix LeStrange until it was too late. Penny took a killing curse aimed at me." Ginny said.

"Ron and Oliver stood by Percy through it all." Fleur said. "Even wiz 'Ermione in zee coma, Ron tried to be zere for 'es brozzer and 'Ermione."

"I know you only see the work side of Percy, but living with the family the last few months, I have been fortunate to see the real Percy." Angelina said. "He loves that little boy more than anything in this world. We all take turns watching Patrick while Percy works, but the minute Percy walks in the door, Percy full attention is on Patrick. Whether it be feeding him, playing with him, or tucking him in at night, Patrick knows that he has his dad's full attention and he is loved."

"I didn't know." Audrey said.

"We know, Audrey." Molly said. "Anyway this is a party; we should get on to happier topics."

"You know the guys are at the Leaky Caldron. I say we drop by and make sure they are behaving." Katie suggested.

"They better be. My thirteen year old son is with them." Anna said.

"I agree. We should check it out." Tonks said.

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL BZGD RLNT SSAS RWHG

Severus sat with Arthur, Kingsley and Remus at one of the tables watching as Sirius held court entertaining the men with his favorite tales of his own youth. Fred and George adding tales of their own adventures. While Teddy was sleeping peacefully in Arthur's arms, Severus kept an eye on Brian who was sitting with Patrick on his lap next to Matthew, Timothy, Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Draco and Blaise.

"The things coming out of his mouth, it hard to imagine he has an eighteen year old daughter of his own." Severus stated.

"I'm not sure he has fully realized what that means yet." Arthur added. "If we could get him to spend some time with her."

"I don't think he's the problem. I've heard she doesn't want anything to do with him." Severus said.

"That's true, but he hasn't put too much effort into it yet. I still think that is going to change." Remus said.

As several guys laughed at another of Sirius's antics, another voice was distinctly heard near the door. "I thought this party was supposed to be in honor of Fred, George and Ron. Not some overgrown adolescent."

"She may be Sirius's progeny, but I really like that girl." Severus remarked. Remus just shook his head while Arthur tried to hide his smile.

"What are you women doing here?" Remus asked.

"We thought we could provide far better entertainment than anything you have probably experienced so far." His wife responded as she plopped herself in her husband's lap.

"Cissy said she would take Lily, Delia and Teddy on home, so that we can have some fun of our own this evening." Anna said pulling a chair up next to her husband.

"She offered to watch Teddy all night since the Healers told me I could resume all physical activity." Tonks said toying with the hair at the collar of her husband's shirt.

"Is that right." Remus asked cinching his arms around his wife's waist.

"Well with that, I think I will take Teddy to Narcissa, and then claim my own grandson. Hopeful with his brothers' aid, I can convince Percy to stay for the festivities. He is George's best man after all." Arthur said.

"Thanks, Arthur." Tonks said.

"What about our other two children?" Severus asked.

"Brian is staying with Timothy tonight so he can get ready with the boys. Mrs. Johnson said she would keep an eye on them, and not let them stay to long. Remy is fifteen, and being Hermione's Maid of Honor, I think it is okay if she stays. She has plenty of older brother figures here to keep an eye on her." Anna said sliding closer to Severus.

"I have been given a list of dancing order. When your category is called, you are to join the other couples on the dance floor. First if our brides and grooms could come forward to lead us off with the dancing." Lee Jordan announced standing on a small platform.

Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, and a slightly embarrassed Ron and Hermione stepped out onto the makeshift dance floor. The music started and the all started dancing. Fred and Angelina negotiating her eight month baby belly with practice ease.

After a minute, Lee announced again, "Now it is time for the Best Men to escort the Maids of Honors to the dance floor. Oh, wait, damn that me. Oliver, take over." Lee jump from the platform before rushing over to Ginny. With a slight bow he escorted her out on the floor, as did Harry with a blushing Remy and Percy with Sara Bell.

"Okay, it says that next all the married couples are to join the dance floor. That includes you two old guys sitting in the back." Oliver said pointing to Remus and Severus. The latter was rolling his eyes.

"Come on. I have some wonderful ideas about tonight to whisper in the ear." Anna said taking her husband's hand and pulling him out of his chair.

"Yes, we did have to promise Aunt Cissy to put up sound proof charms on our rooms tonight." Tonks added as she and Remus followed them to the dance floor as well.

"Now it is time to other official couples to join the floor." Oliver said.

"You are going to let me lead, right?" Draco asked as he and Luna approached the dance floor.

"Hmm?' Luna hummed as she turned and allowed Draco to draw her into his arms. Draco just pulled her closer in his arms as they began to sway to the music.

A couple songs later the dance floor was full. Oliver started dancing with Audrey, fitting into the everyone else category. Then Oliver, Percy, Lee and Harry had some how maneuvered to switch partners so that now Percy was dancing with Remy, Lee with Audrey, Oliver with Sara, and Harry with Ginny.

"I think I am going to be answering a hundred questions about Zabini." Ron whispered. Hermione glanced over to where Blaise was dancing with Gabrielle.

"He's a good guy. Just remind Bill that Blaise is a big brother as well." Hermione responded.

"That may work." Ron said then chuckled as he saw Audrey once again 'accidentally' step on Lee's foot as his hand slid too close to her rear.

Hermione smiled up at him then pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Angelina said that Patrick looked adorable in his dress robes." Remy commented as Percy gracefully glided her around the dance floor.

"Yes, I still not sure how smart it is too have toddler in the wedding party, but Ron insisted." Percy said.

"He'll be fine. Brian will keep an eye on him." Remy said.

"Yes, your brother has been very good with him." Percy remarked.

"Oops, sorry again." They heard Audrey say as she and Lee danced near. "I just keep stepping on your feet."

"Remy, I haven't had the opportunity to dance with you. Come, let's switch, Percy old man." Lee said maneuvering Remy and Audrey to switch places then dancing away before Percy could protest.

Percy stiffened a bit, but kept gracefully dancing with Audrey.

"Don't worry. I won't step on you feet. He just wouldn't keep his hand off my ass." Audrey said.

"He better remember Remy is fifteen." Percy said glancing to where Lee had danced off too.

"I think he knows that Severus and Remus would hex him to hell and back if he forgot. Where as my own father can't seem to care." Audrey responded. He noticed that she sent a dark scowl toward where Sirius was holding court with several barmaids.

"You could make an effort yourself." Percy said.

"I attended his 'freedom' party. The quaffle is in his court if he cares. It isn't my fault at all that he doesn't know me. I'm doubtful he would have cared at all even if Mum would have told him from the beginning." Audrey said.

"Maybe if you had let Lee get a little fresher with you, he may have reacted." Percy said. He did notice the covert glances that Sirius was making toward his daughter. Audrey just shrugged.

"Can I say something, and you not take offense or get upset?" She asked.

Percy stiffened a little more, but nodded in response.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your wife. I didn't know. I just found out today. I was surprised when I saw your son at Grimald Place, and when I asked who your wife was today, I learned the whole story. I...I'm just sorry." She said.

"Thank you. I miss her, and regret that Patrick won't know her." Percy said. Audrey nodded. "Are you saying you would have been nicer to me if you had known?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. You can be fairly frustrating. I think I would have been more likely to believe that the stick wasn't permanently up your ass." Audrey admitted. To her shock, Percy let out a bark of a laugh. Audrey smiled up at him.

Percy again caught Sirius's glance their way. "Knowing that my intentions are honorable, do you want to see if we can have a little fun with your father?" He asked.

"You think you can draw a reaction, when loverboy didn't?" Audrey asked.

"I'm game to give it a try. Be fun to knock Lee down a few notches as well." Percy said.

"You are related to Fred and George." Audrey said with a laugh. "I'm game."

Percy's moves were much more subtle than Lee's. Slowly he relaxed his hold, pulling her closer into his body. He changed the hold of his hand on hers so that the back of her hand was resting against his chest. Audrey slid her other arm up over his shoulder so that she could play with hair that touched his collar.

"Progress." Hermione smiled knowingly at Fleur as they observed their previously feuding co-workers.

"Huh?" Bill and Ron chorused in unison.

"Isn't that great?" Tonks asked as she steered her husband closer to the other dancing pairs.

"Wonderful progress." Fleur agreed.

"Percy and Audrey." Remus said answering Bill and Ron's questioning looks. "These three believe they belong together."

"Oh, they do." Hermione said having recognizing characteristics of her own love match in Percy and Audrey.

"I tell you a night of wild, passionate sex would do the two them a world of good." Tonks said.

Fleur nodding her head in agreement.

"Well Lee doesn't seem to be thrilled with the progress." Bill said.

"'E'll get over it. It's not like 'ees 'eart was involved." Fleur said with a roll of her eyes.

"Only his penis." Tonks added.

"Dora!" Remus exclaimed, but Tonks just pressed herself closer to him as they danced.

"Yours will get plenty of activity tonight, I promised." She whispered. Remus had to struggle not to blush.

"Anyway, there seems to be progress on another front as well." Bill said nodding to where Sirius was glowering at how close his daughter was dancing with Percy.

"Zat ees good. It may 'elp push zem togezzer even more." Fleur said seeing Audrey had laid her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Moony, isn't there some notion about grooms not seeing the brides the day of the wedding?" Sirius called out approaching the group dancing.

"Wow, it is almost midnight." Tonks said.

"Fred, George, and Ron, say goodnight to zee girls, we are leaving." Fleur ordered. She was taking the Bells and Johnsons to Shell Cottage for the night. Then she would join Bill at Grimald Place so the Weasley could all be together before the wedding.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Hermione asked Ron as they stood together at the side of the room.

"More than anything else in my life." Ron said.

"Me too." Hermione said with a smile stretching up to kiss him. She maybe a little nervous about some of the aspects approaching in the not to distant future, but she was sure of Ron.

"Goodnight." Ron said as he joined the group headed for Grimald Place.

"Night." Hermione echoed. Tomorrow she would become a Weasley.

TBC


	21. Weasley Weddings

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 21 - Weasley Weddings

As Hermione looked in the mirror in one of tents set up on the Burrows property for the wedding parties to get ready in, she was glad she chose pale blue dress robes. The empire waist of the dress helped hide her slightly extended belly. Yes, she was clearly starting to show.

She turned and smiled as saw Anna, Molly, Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Bell fussing with the veils.

Angelina's dress was a dark shade of blue and flowed over her extended belly, not hiding it, but not accentuating it either. She glowed. Katie's white dress draped beautifully over her slender body. Sara, Ginny and Fleur were currently fussing with Katie's hairs. They had already helped straighten and arranged Hermione's hair, knowing how long her curly mane would take they started on her first. Katie's was going much easier.

Hermione let her gaze travel further around the tent. Luna was seated at a table with Lily and Delia keeping them occupied. Hermione looked over to see Remy was once again checking her own reflection in the mirror nervously. Because Ginny was already Maid of Honor for Angelina, Hermione had asked Remy to be hers. The girl had been bundle of excitement and nervousness ever since.

Hermione rubbed a hand over her extended abdomen, before moving to where Anna and her soon to be mother-in-law were standing. Anna and Molly had been putting a lot of time in together arranging a 'proper' wedding and their friendship had grown since the rough start two years ago. She was sure they also spent a great deal of time discussing their concerns over Hermione, Ron and the baby. She knew they were concerned about their future, and honestly Hermione was too.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Anna said wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm okay, I just..." Hermione began.

"Miss you Mum and Dad?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I am so grateful to have you and Severus, but..." She began again.

"It's not the same. I know." Anna said. "But I tell you, Remy takes more after her father than she does me. Severus is just as nervous and excited about walking you down the aisle. We love you so much."

"I love you, too. And I miss Minerva, too. I liked having her for a grandmother." Hermione said.

"I miss Alicia, too. We talked about sharing this day since we were eleven. It seems wrong that she isn't here." Angelina said.

"I think we all will be missing someone today." Anna said smiling at Molly.

"We just remember that we have today because of them." Molly agreed smiling back with watery eyes.

"Why does it feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I'm about to become a mother any day now. I shouldn't be nervous because of a little ceremony." Angie said fidgeting with her dress.

"I know how you feel. At least we get to go through this stress together." Hermione said. Angie smiled at her in return.

"Here, here." Katie agreed

"How do you think the guys are doing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Fred and George will be trying to joke around unsuccessfully covering up their own nervousness." Katie said.

"Ron will be more nervous. He probably thinks I'm going to stand him up." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yep, that's our Ron." Ginny laughed.

RWHG EW RW RLNT TL HPGW AWMP BWFD VW DW PWPC MW LW FWAJ FW RW GWKB KW GW DMLL SM SB SS

"I'm going to be standing there in front of all those people, and she is going to take one look at me and run in the opposite direction." Ron said as he paced frantically around tent.

"Ron, if she would have run in the opposite direction, it would have been well before now." Bill said trying to calm his younger brother. Bill, Percy and Harry were trying to stop Ron from having a full blown meltdown.

"Oh, buck up Ronnikins." Fred said.

"What do you think Angelina and Katie will do if you cause something to mar this day?" Percy asked as he pushed Ron into a chair.

"What do you think Mum will do if in your stupidity you cause Angelina to call off your portion of the wedding." Bill asked.

"She wouldn't." Fred stated but it sounded more like a question. Both he and George sobered and sank chairs on either side of Ron.

"Ron, you both need to relax. Merlin, I thought you were bad, Bill." Their father said as he sat with Patrick in his lap. They were waiting until the last possible minute to put the toddler in his dress robes.

"So, Dad. Are you going to give them the same talk you gave me on my wedding day?" Bill asked.

"I actually already did it, considering two of them will be fathers before the year will be out, I felt it necessary." Their father said.

"I thought the sex talk was bad." Fred said.

"Maybe I will have all girls, then it will be up to Hermione to give the talk." Ron said.

"I wouldn't count on it. You are a Weasley." Bill said. "Anyway, remember our lovely little co-ed conversations on Harry's birthday. Hermione is likely to follow the same suit. The idea was Anna's."

"Well, I can still hope." Ron said.

TBC

_A/N: Happy New Year. _


	22. For Alicia and Charlie

_I had planned to have this up on the 15th, but alas I didn't get it accomplished. I hope you enjoy. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 22 - For Alicia and Charlie

June 12, 1998

The wedding stood milling around the gardens of the Burrows. Angelina's water had broken during their first dance as a couple. Most of the attendees were highly amused at Fred's panicking as they moved Angelina into one of the tent.

"George, I'm sure everything is fine." Katie tried to cajole her husband.

"Did you see how white Fred got?" George asked watching the tent. "Why aren't we hearing anything?"

"They probably put up silencing charms. I'm sure everything if fine." Arthur said.

"I'm sure Angelina will be grateful to know how concerned George was about Fred." Tonks whispered to Fleur who laughed.

"Zat's men for 'ou." She responded.

"How about we continue with the reception. The birth can take a while." Anna said.

"You're joking!" George exclaimed.

"Calm down and come dance with me." Katie said.

"Yes, turn the music on, I haven't had a chance with Lily and Delia." Ron said grabbing the girls hands and heading out to the dance floor.

"Then I get Patrick." Hermione said swiping him from his father and following her husband out to the dance floor.

"Dad, will you dance with me?" Remy asked.

"I'd be honored." Severus said with a slight bow he escorted her to the dance floor as others joined in as well.

"Look at you wife." Anna commented to Remus as they say off to the side together. He laughed seeing her wildly dancing around with Brian, Timothy and Matthew.

"Don't ask me how she does it. I'm exhausted and this little one was with Narcissa all night." Remus said of the baby in his arms.

"Youth." Anna said with a sigh. Remus threw her a dirty look and she laughed.

"Hello, Beautiful. Care to dance?"

Shocked, both Remus and Anna turned to see Sirius standing before them.

"Go ahead, Remus. I can hold Teddy." Anna said.

"Does your husband not honor you enough that you don't recognize a sincere compliment." Sirius asked smiling his most winning smile at her.

"Oh, my husband honored me plenty last night, or should I say early this morning. It was very, very satisfying." Anna replied causing Remus to choke.

"You've spent too much time with my wife." Remus murmured.

"Don't you respect anything?" Audrey huffed having heard Sirius's flirting. "She's a happily married lady, and luckily she knows that you don't respect women."

"Come on, Audrey." Percy said sweeping in and wrapping an arm around her waist he maneuvered her to the dance floor.

"How can that man be my father?" Audrey huffed and Percy drew her into his arms.

"Such are the oddities of life." Percy murmured.

Eyes shining, Audrey smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I enjoyed meeting your son. He's quite the little charmer." Audrey said as they glanced over when they heard Patrick's gleeful laughter as he and Hermione joined Tonks and the boys and their maniacal dance style.

"He seemed to enjoy charming you." Percy commented smiling at his son.

"Progress again." Tonks grinned at Hermione as they danced with the boys.

"It's a girl!" Molly yelled as she exited the tent. The guest let out a cheer as the Weasley family moved to gather around her. "We have a granddaughter." Molly smiled with tear filled eyes at Arthur. "They want the whole family including Harry and Lee to come in and meet her." Molly said as she motioned for them to follow her into the tent.

"How are you doing?" George asked Fred as he moved to hug his twin.

"Wonderful. Angie was amazing." Fred said sitting on the edge of the cot Angelina lay in holding the pink wrapped bundle. She adjusted the blankets to reveal a caramel colored face framed by wispy coal black hair.

"She has black hair." Ginny said amazed.

"Simple genetics, red hair is a recessive trait, and while your family has it in spades, Angelina doubtfully has any in her family dna." Hermione said.

"Huh?" The Weasley all asked.

"I'll explain later." Hermione said.

"Baby." Patrick said as Percy had adjusted him to see the baby better.

"That is your cousin..." Percy began to introduce then looked at Fred, "Does she have a name?"

Fred looked at Angelina who nodded her head in approval before he said, "Alicia Charlotte Weasley."

"For Alicia and Charlie." Angelina added.

They all smiled with tears pricking their eyes.

For Alicia and Charlie.

TBC


	23. August 31

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 23 – August 31

"Everything smells wonderful in here." Arthur Weasley said as he stepped into the Burrow's kitchen followed by the Delacors.

"It is so good to be cooking in my own home again." Molly responded. This would be their first night back in their home after a year and a half. The meal Molly was making with the aid of Augusta and Anna was in celebration of being home, as well as the official start of school the next day.

Anna and Augusta had tried to insist that they should do all the cooking, and Molly could relax for a change in her home, but she wouldn't hear of it. Molly had been so busy with not only taking care of Grimald Place and the renovations of the Burrow, but she had been named the Headmistress of the McGonagall Primary School having successfully home schooled her own children. Among her students would be Lily and Delia, who would be starting their first year. Like Hogwarts, classes would begin on September 2.

Anna was grateful that Kinglsey took up Hermione and Percy's suggestion for a primary school. She hadn't been relishing the idea of looking for a tutor for Lily and Delia. This had solved all her problems. Tonks will drop off Lily in the morning, before taking Teddy to the Ministry Day Care; she would then pick her up on her way home to the castle.

She was sure Blaise was relieved as well. Although, Anna was slightly nervous about leaving her own home tomorrow. They were turning it over to Draco, Blaise and Delia to live in. She was hoping Blaise was fully ready to care for Delia on his own. In the past three months, she had been his responsibility, but he had a lot of back-up and support. She would be sure and reiterate that if they needed anything, they should not hesitate to let her or Severus know.

She could hear Remus and Severus in the living room, Remus was telling Severus to relax and enjoy tonight with his family. Severus was getting more stressed the nearer the school term got. Anna was hoping he would relax once school was in session.

She glanced out the window. Bill, Fred, George and Percy were setting up tables for all the guests and the food under the direction of Tonks, who was banned from the kitchen. Brian and Timothy were playing with Lily, Delia and Patrick. Patrick had come to idolize Brian almost has he did his dad and Uncle Ron since the Cannons game and Brian had been working very hard to set a good example for the toddler. The boy had been promised to be able to participate in the Quidditch game after dinner. Her eyes traveled further across the grounds. Remy sat with Gabrielle, Fleur, Katie, Angelina and Audrey, who had arrived with Fleur. She was sure baby Alicia, who was asleep in her Aunt Katie's arms, and Teddy, who Remy held, were one of the main topics of conversation.

Looking further for Hermione, she spotted Harry, Blaise, Neville, Sirius, and Draco sitting together talking animatedly while Luna, Hannah, and Ginny sat nearby.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go?" She asked.

"We're right here." Ron said as they descended the stairs. Although Hermione was doing her best at hiding it, Ann could tell she was upset.

"Ron, go tell Tonks that dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Molly said not looking up from her many boiling pots.

Ron glanced at Hermione who nodded for him to go before responding. "Sure, Mum. Everything smells wonderful." Then he headed out the door.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think it's just hormones." Hermione replied.

"Come with me a moment." Anna said no buying her response. Placing an arm around her shoulder she guided the young woman to the living room. "Remus could help Molly finish up and carry the food out to the tables?"

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Remus agreed.

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"That is what I am trying to find out." Anna responded.

Hermione sighed and sat on the couch next to Severus. "Ron got his schedule today for the next few months. Training camp starts the middle of October 20, and he will be gone until December 20."

"He's going to miss the ball." Severus said.

"I'm more upset that he is going to miss the baby's birth. I'm due to deliver the beginning of December." Hermione said the tears streaming down her face.

"Surely arrangement could be made." Anna said.

"We discussed it, but we don't want people doing us favors because of the war or Harry. He wants to do well in training, to prove he is as capable as the rest. He doesn't want people to think that his name or Harry's got him where he is, and I agree." Hermione explained.

"Surely this would count as a family emergency situation." Anna said.

"It's like he is supposed to be in the field. When he is in the field, he won't be able to come home on a moment's notice, no matter what the emergency is." Hermione said.

"Well, when he leaves, you will move into Hogwarts with us. I don't want you staying by yourself so close to your due date. We will work on something that even if he can't be there, he will be one of the first to know when you give birth." Severus decreed.

"You won't be alone." Anna promised.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "We better join the other now."

Severus agreed and they headed out to the garden. Remus, Augusta and Molly were setting out the last of the food.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he joined Hermione at the table.

"I'm better. We'll be fine, and so will the baby." Hermione said. Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Love you."

"Snape, it is nice to see you join the rest of us mortals out here?" Sirius commented as walked towards the table.

"Who is he talking to? I've been out here the whole time." Brian said looking around. "So has Lily and Remy."

"And Mum and Dad have been helping the other adults." Remy added.

"Brian and Remy." Anna warned but not very harshly.

"Daddy, doesn't Mr. Black know your first name?" Lily asked.

"He does." Severus responded enjoying his children putting Sirius in his place.

"You've heard Draco, Blaise, Ron and Harry call each other by there last names?" Remus asked and Lily nodded. "That is what Sirius is doing."

"But they got in trouble with Mummy for doing that because it wasn't very re-respesh-nice." Lily said.

"No it isn't and you should listen to your mum. Mr. Black is not someone to emulate." Audrey added.

"How about we take our seats to we can eat. The sooner dinner is done; the sooner Quiddith begins." Harry said wanting to stop a battle before it began.

Remy and Brian both raced to the table.

"Let's dig in." Molly said, and they did just that.

TBC


	24. September 1

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 24 – September 1

"Now, Lily, you and Delia behave for the guys and Tonks will pick you up and bring to you to the castle when she is off work. Daddy and I will see you after dinner tonight." Anna instructed her youngest daughter. They were standing on platform 9 ¾ with Luna, Draco, Remy, Brian, Delia, Remus and Teddy waiting to board the train. Anna and Remus were riding the train as supervisors for the kids. Severus and Narcissa had already left for the school early that morning taking the last of their belongings that would be needed at school. Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville were babysitting Lily, Delia and Teddy while they studied for their upcoming exam, Tonks worked, and Blaise attended orientation at St. Mungos.

"Do I really have to eat Tonks's cooking?" she asked looking a little unsure at her mother.

"Dora is going to pick up sandwiches for all of you to eat at the house. I promise." Remus said.

"Good." Lily said relieved.

"Wow, I've never been here this early before." Ron was saying as he and Hermione joined the group.

"Hermione, Dad said we can go by Snape this year." Brian said proud to be using his real last name for the first time since beginning at Hogwarts four years earlier.

"Well everyone knows who you are already. It is really just a formality now." Hermione said.

"It's still nice to have that freedom." Remy said.

"Yes it is." Anna agreed.

"Who's cooking lunch?" Delia asked concerned.

"I am." Ron said. "I'm not as good as my mum or Anna, but I do okay."

"He does better then okay. He does most of our cooking, and look how much weight I have put on." Hermione said rubbing her baby belly.

"You're not fat; that's the baby." Lily said as if Hermione was silly.

"I am eating for two. I've been eating almost as much as Ron does at a meal." She told the little girls.

"Really." Delia asked.

"Didn't you see how much she devoured yesterday? I think I saw her sneak food off of my plate and Harry's." Ron said.

The little girls just laughed at him.

"Can we go find our friends now?" Remy asked.

"Yes, fine. Remy remember you need to report for the prefects meeting. And…" Anna instructed.

"That Daddy had no say in the prefects. The heads of house picked the prefects for their own house, and he chose the Head Girl and Boy based on their picks. He did help Cissy with Slytherin." Remy interrupted.

"Professor Malfoy." Brian reminded her as he finished hugging Lily and Delia goodbye.

"I'll remember in school." Remy said as she hugged the girls.

"I know you will. I will see you in the meeting. And Brian, behave." Anna said.

"I will. Love you." He responded as he took off for where he had spotted Matthew Finnigan.

"Lily, write me all about school, okay." Remy said.

"I'm gonna learn to write?" Lily looked at her Mum.

"Yes, but at first Daddy and I will have to help you." Anna said.

"I'll write you, Remy, and Brian, too." Lily said.

"Okay. Delia, you can write us, too. Just have the boys help you write and send it." Remy said.

"Okay, thanks." Delia said.

"Bye." Remy said with a wave then took off in search of her own friends.

"There's Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle." Hermione said waving too them.

"Zis eez a beet frightening." Fleur said as she and Gabrielle looked around the station wide eyed.

"You look good in the Ravenclaw colors, Gabrielle." Anna said. As to not embarrass the girl by having her sorted with the first years, Severus went ahead and sorted her last night after dinner at the Burrows.

"Zank 'ou. I'm glad I weel be wiz Luna in zee dorms. I wuz afraid I wouldn't be wiz 'er or Geeny." Gabrielle said.

"Since your schedules should be the same, you will both have some one to sit with in class and study with in the dorms." Draco said.

"I will like that." Luna said.

"Me, too." Gabrielle agreed.

"Where are Molly and Ginny?" Fleur asked.

"Running late, they always do. Bill, since you and I are already here, it proves that it isn't the boys fault at all." Ron said.

"Very true." Bill said grinning at his brother.

"Gabrielle, you can sit with Ginny and me on the train. Luna will join us after her prefects meeting." Hermione said.

"Zanks. I wuz suprized 'ou were going to ride zee train since 'ou already live at "Ogsmeade." Gabrielle said.

"I wanted to experience as much of the normalcy of this year as I can. It will be weird enough not sharing all this with Ron and Harry by my side." Hermione said.

"You will do wonderful, and you won't have me bugging you to help with my essays." Ron said.

"What will I do with all that free time?" Hermione wondered her eyes teasing.

"Study some more. I am still going to have to force to relax some." Ron said and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Ginny! We are going to be late!" They heard Molly yelled as the same moment the all aboard call was made.

"I'll see you all soon." Hermione said as she hugged Lily and Delia.

"You'll visit me at our new home?" Lily asked.

"I promise. I want to see how you and your mum decorate your room." Hermione promised giving her a kiss. "Make the guys behave."

"We will." They said in unison.

"I want to hear all about Severus's opening speech tonight." Ron said giving her a hug.

"Okay."

"If you need anything for Teddy, just contact Tonks at work. Percy will find her for you if need be." Remus said handing his son to Ron.

"We'll be fine." Ron said. Delia and Lily stood next to him as they gave Draco and Luna as much privacy as a crowded platform aloud for their goodbyes.

"Come on, we better find Ginny and a compartment." Hermione said.

"We better go as well. Be good." Anna said again hugging Lily tightly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Mummy." Lily said taking one of Draco's hand while Delia too the other.

Anna kissed both girls before rising and joining Remus as they headed for the train.

"We better say hi to Mum before heading to work." Bill said spotting his mother and leading his wife off. Ron could see Harry was heading their way.

"Are you ready to head out? Neville said he'd meet us at ten at the house." Harry said. Ron passed him Teddy while he took Lily's hand so they each only had to keep track of one child during the mass exodus from the platform.

"One moment." Ron said watching the train pull away from the station.

"You'll see her tonight, mate." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron said shaking his head as if waking himself up. "Let's go." Ron said gesturing for Draco to lead the way.

TBC


	25. Talking

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 25 – Talking

"How are Hermione's classes going?" Percy asked as he and Ron worked on installing a shelving unit in the formerly Zonko's store in Hogsmeade. Fred and George had recruited their brothers to help them prepare for the grand opening during the first Hogwarts' Hogsemeade weekend. Even though it was Saturday, Hermione had gone to Hogwarts to study in the library. She would return at dinner time when his brothers' wives and children would arrive for dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

"Stressed already, and she doesn't have Harry and I on her to help us with our work. I'm trying to get her to relax as much as possible." Ron said.

"I'm sure that most of her professors are trying to keep an eye on her as well." Percy tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure that Anna and Severus have made sure of that." Ron agreed.

"Has Hermione said how Gabrielle is dealing with her new school?" Bill asked as he, Fred and George levitated product out to the shelves.

"Hermione mentioned that Gabrielle was a part of her study group. She and Luna seem to get on very well. I think." Ron replied.

"I'm glad. We told Gabrielle that she could still return to Beauxbaton, but like her parents she insisted on supporting her sister's new home country in this way." Bill said.

"Kingsley is relieved that Mr. Delacor agreed to stay for a minimum of two years. One to get the department straightened out and one to train a replacement." Percy said. "Kingsley feels that although Fleur and Audrey are brilliant at their jobs, they are still too young and inexperienced to lead a department."

"If things go my way, Fleur won't be working when her father hands over the reins." Bill commented.

While his three youngest brothers sent him puzzled looks, Percy just smiled at him knowingly. "Mum will love another baby even if she is half French."

"There's no headway on that front yet, but not for lack of trying." Bill said and his brothers all laughed.

"Angelina wants to go back to work soon. Of course, she isn't going back to professional Quidditch. She's not in shape for it, and isn't sure she wants to work that hard or travel that much. She has a meeting scheduled with the Department of Magical Sports and Games with some ideas to utilize her Quidditch experience, but still keep her home." Fred mentioned.

"Hermione is not going to be a stay at home mum. It would drive her crazy. She wants to be out there effecting change in our society. You know spew and what not." Ron said.

"Yes, I have been meaning to suggest that the Ministry needs a daycare. How long is Katie going to be willing to take care of Patrick and Teddy? I need to get on Kingsley about it." Percy added. "What are you and Hermione going to do with the baby while you train and she finishes her NEWTS?"

"Katie asked to do it." Ron said. "Do you think three will be too much for her?"

"It will be four when Angie goes back to work, but she wants to do it. I would wager that if Percy would include Katie in on the conversation with Kingsley about a daycare, she would take it on. She doesn't quite know what she wants to do now that the war is over. I hate thinking about it, but I don't think she believed that she would survive the final battle. She loves spending time with the little kids. She wants lots of babies of her own, and sometimes I think marriage to me is more a means to an end." George responded. "She would love to baby-sit Patrick anytime you want to take Audrey out on a date."

"Huh? What?" Percy sputtered. "Why would I take Audrey out on a date?

"So you can shag her?" Fred responded.

"I think he is looking for a better answer than that." Bill said.

"Shagging is a good healthy activity. Would provide his little scrawny but a little exercise." Fred said.

"Language, Fred." Percy said indigently.

"We've all been married. There are definitely no innocents in this room." George defended Fred.

"We all are married." Percy said. "And I've got Patrick to take care of."

"Patrick likes Audrey. He flirts with Audrey almost as much as you do." Fred said.

"I don't flirt." Percy said but his brothers all laughed that response off. "Well, I do it to help her irritate her father."

"Fleur said you both do it at the Ministry even when Sirius in nowhere around, and anyway regarding Patrick, you know that you could call on any of us to help with Patrick." Bill said.

"Percy, Penny has been gone for over a year and a half." Ron said. "I know you loved her, but she wouldn't want you life to be on hold."

"Love her. My love for her is still alive. She is the mother of my son. My love for her didn't die when Ginny got her killed." Percy said sharply then realizing what he had vocalized, he sank to the floor, his back against the wall, and his face in his hands. "I didn't mean it that way. If Ginny had heard…"

"Percy, it's okay. Ginny was stubborn and didn't think, and her mistake in judgment led to Penny's death. We all know that, Ginny knows that. It is something that she will have to live with for the rest of her life. I couldn't imagine if it were Fleur." Bill said kneeling beside Percy, while the other three joined him on the floor around Percy.

"She would have done it, too. We all would have, Fleur, Angelina, Katie and me. We wouldn't have been thinking of ourselves. All we had to do is catch a glimpse of Ginny's red hair to be reminded of the men we love and know we needed to protect their little sister when they couldn't." Hermione said as she entered the shop.

"You know you're ready Percy. You wouldn't be acting the way you do with Audrey if you weren't ready to move forward." Ron said. "We all just want you to be happy again, and give yourself a chance to love again."

"I'll think about it." He agreed and the brothers grouped around to share a hug.

They all heard the whoosh of the floo from the next room and stood.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Patrick called out as he raced around the shelves in search for his father.

"Over here." Percy responded having reigned in his emotions.

"Daddy!" Patrick yelled as he launched himself at his father. He was followed by Fleur, Katie, and Angelina with Alicia. Fred immediately relieved his wife of his daughter.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Fleur today?' Percy asked him as he settled his son on his hip.

"Oui." Patrick said glancing at Aunt Fleur to see her nod encouragingly at him.

"Aunt Fleur is teaching you French?" Percy asked him.

"Oui." Patrick once again responded.

"You are doing well." Percy told him and Patrick beamed proudly at him.

"Say zank 'ou." Fleur prompted.

"Merci!" Patrick said.

"Wow, what else did you learn?" Percy asked.

"'Ow old are 'ou?" Fleur asked Patrick.

"Un." Patrick responded.

"'Oo eez zis?" Fleur asked pointing to Ron.

"Oncle Ron."

"And zis?" pointing to Katie.

"Tante Katie."

"And zis." Pointing to his dad.

"Papa."

"Tres bon." Fleur praised him.

Patrick beamed.

"You should teach me French. I can think of wonderful ways you can praise me." Bill said wrapping his arms around Fleur from behind and kissing the nape of her neck.

"J'ai juste parié que vous pouvez, mais ce qui serait mon stimulant." (I just bet you can, but what would be my incentive.) Fleur responded and Percy and Hermione laughed as they were the only ones who understood French.

"I'm getting hungry. How about we head to dinner?" Ron suggested draping an arm across his wife's shoulders.

"Lead the way, little brother." George gestured with a flourish. "Lead the way."

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL BZGD RLNT SSAS RWHG

"Audrey, thanks for joining us for dinner." Harry greeted as he held out the chair for her at the table he and Sirius shared in the Leaky Caldron. Harry had worked very hard to arrange this dinner between Audrey and Sirius, and he wanted it to be work out exactly as he planned.

"You're welcome." Audrey said eyeing Sirius wearily. She had agreed to this dinner only because the Leaky Caldron was a neutral, public location that she could leave if she desired.

As arranged by Harry, Hannah came over immediately to the table and took their orders. Sirius laid off the alcohol at Harry's requested. He had worked hard on arranging this dinner, and didn't want anything to cause Audrey to bulk and not give Sirius a chance.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Harry asked Audrey.

"Yes. Aunt Andy made me a wonderful breakfast, and Uncle Ted had invited Aunt Cissy, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Draco and Luna sent me a weird looking necklace with pop bottle caps." Harry smiled fondly at that, "I met the Delacors and Fleur for lunch in London. Fleur was babysitting Patrick, who was an absolute delight. He's the sweetest little boy." Audrey said. Her eyes lighting up as she talked about Patrick.

"Yes, we all adore him. He also has adjusted surprisingly well to his new baby cousin. Ron was worried that Patrick would feel that he lost some of the attention of his grandparents and aunts and uncles, but he doesn't seem to mind." Harry said.

"He hasn't lost Percy's attention. His father's attention is what matters the most." Audrey said eyeing her father.

"You would have had attention from your father if he had known about you." Sirius said.

"Really?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Why didn't your mother come and tell me?" Sirius asked.

"She did come to see you, but you were having sex with another woman. Aunt Andy says it was Elizabeth Bones. She was upset and decided that her child wasn't going to share your attention with what all your ladies." Audrey said. "You broke her heart. She never trusted another man with her heart again. There was this great man in Paris who loved her for years, but she would never agree to marry him. She loved him, but she wasn't able to trust love enough to bind her life to another's. He died shortly before Voldermort returned. I believe that is why she agreed to Professor Dumbledore's request to return to England and the Order."

"Here are you orders." Hannah said approaching the table with a tray levitating beside her. With a flick of her wand their plates levitated from the tray to the table followed by their drinks.

"Thank you, Hannah." Harry said smiling gratefully at her.

"You're welcome." The waitress smiled warmly at them. "If you need anything else, just holler."

They nodded as Hannah turned away the tray following her back to the bar.

"She's very sweet. Is she still dating your friend Neville?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, they are. To use Hermione's term, they are very sweet together. Really, no way else to describe it, but she seems to be perfect for him." Harry responded with shrug.

"What did your mother do in Paris?" Sirius asked as he cut into his steak.

"She worked in the Foreign Department under Mr. Delacor. I stayed with the Delacors when Mum was away and when she died they took care of me." Audrey responded.

"You attended Beauxbaton." Sirius asked.

"Yes." Audrey responded as she added more dressing to her salad.

"Did you enjoy it? What kind of student were you?" He asked.

"I loved it. All the culture and it is very beautiful. I was near the top of my class." She said. "Mum gave me the choice between Hogwarts and Beauxbaton, but I knew she wanted me at Beauxbaton, and I will never regret that decision."

"She was probably relieved during your third year when I escaped." Sirius said.

"We never told anyone who my father was, except Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted. But I'm sure that she was glad that the possibilities of us meeting were slim to none back then." She replied.

"You no doubt have questions about me. I will answer anything you like." Sirius said.

"Aunt Andy said you ran away from home when you were a teenager. Where did you go?" She asked.

"To James Potter's family's house. The always treated me like another son, much better than my own did." Sirius responded.

"Why wasn't my mum enough for you?" Audrey asked. It was really the only thing she wanted to know.

"I cared about your mother. I may have not showed it well, but I did. I was young, and unlike Harry's father, I wasn't ready for a committed relationship. I honestly thought that Emmeline knew that I was seeing other woman. I figured she had other guys as well, but we never discussed it. James and Lily weren't even expecting Harry yet. I didn't even think of the future in the terms of wife and a child until after Harry was born and your Mum was already gone and actually Elizabeth was engaged to Fabian Prewett by then." Sirius admitted.

"What would you have done if she had told you?" Audrey asked.

"I probably would have married her, but I'm not sure I was ready to be a husband. I would have tried to be a good father. I hope I would have raised you with the same values as Ron and Neville. I would have spoiled you. You and Harry would have been virtually raised together. James would have been your godfather. Who is your godfather?" Sirius asked.

"Uncle Ted." She responded as she finished her salad.

"Andromeda is your godmother?"

"Yes."

"Can I bring you any desert?" Hannah asked.

"No, I need to be going soon. I have to be into work early tomorrow for a meeting with the Minister." Audrey said.

"I'm assuming Percy will be there." Sirius said.

"Well, he is the assistant to the Minister." Audrey came to the offensive.

"He's a good man. He did a lot of good work for the Order, sacrificing a lot of himself." Harry said.

"I just don't know about people who can so convincingly fool others as spies." Sirius said. "How trustworthy can they be?"

Harry's hand shot out to hold Audrey in her chair. "Sirius, don't let your past with Severus cloud your judgment about Percy. Severus made bad choices in his youth that were as much of a reaction to your and dad's treatment of him than anything else. When he realized how wrong he was, he went to Professor Dumbledore and took an oath to him and the Order. It took me a long time to trust him, but after seeing the way he treated and took care of Hermione, he has my trust and gratitude. He earned it." Harry said. "Percy was on our side from the start. He and his wife followed Professor Dumbledore's orders to the letter and were an invaluable resource to the Order. Percy sacrificed his relationship with his family in order to serve the Order. Penny lost her parents and only had thirteen months of marriage and three months as a mother before she sacrificed her life to save Ginny's. You've spent time around Percy and Patrick. You've seen what kind of father he is, and you know he is a good man."

"I just don't want to see Audrey hurt." Sirius said.

"I know what I am doing, and so does Percy." Audrey stated.

"I don't want to get into a fight tonight. I want this to be a beginning for us. It is your birthday." Sirius said pulling out a present.

"Thank you." Audrey said. She opened the gift to find a oval locket inside. Inside were two pictures. The first was one she had seen many times of herself with her mother. The second was a picture of her as an adult with her father. "How?"

"Tonks got me the picture of you with Emmeline. The other I did with the help of Harry. He used a Muggle camera, a computter and PictureSpent it." Sirius explained.

"computer and PhotoShop." Harry corrected.

Sirius just waved his hand dismissing Harry's corrections. "The locket is a replica of one I gave Tonks when she was a child. Andy and I had formed our own family, the outcasted Blacks, so I created a new family crest." Sirius gestured to the crest etched on the front of the locket.

"Thank you. I have a lot to think about, but I wouldn't mind doing this again. I think I will understand more about myself by getting to know you." Audrey said.

"Here's to new beginnings." Harry said lifting his glass of pumpkin juice. Sirius and Audrey joined him in the toast.

TBC


	26. First Steps

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 26 – Steps Forward

"_Patrick likes Audrey. He flirts with Audrey almost as much as you do." Fred said._

"_Penny has been gone for over a year and a half." Ron said. "I know you loved her, but she wouldn't want you life to be on hold."_

"_You know you're ready Percy. You wouldn't be acting the way you do with Audrey if you weren't ready to move forward." _

"_We all just want you to be happy again, and give yourself a chance to love again."_

"Percy? Percy." Slightly startled out of his thoughts by Audrey's hand on his shoulder, Percy shook his head clearing it of his brothers' voices. Over the last few weeks, he had been replaying the conversation with his brothers in his head.

"I think I lost you there." Audrey said sitting once again across from his at his deck.

"Sorry, I have had a lot on my mind." Percy said giving her an apologetic smile.

"You worried about when Ron leaves tomorrow?" Audrey asked. "I'm having another dinner with Harry and Sirius tonight since I won't see them again for a couple months."

"Yeah, Mum wanted to have a big dinner for them, but Ron wanted to spend the time alone with Hermione, and Harry wouldn't do go for it without Ron. They agreed to a small lunch with Mum and Dad. Ron also took Patrick for the day. At least they got today off from training to prepare to leave." Percy responded.

"I think it is weird that they leave on a Saturday. Couldn't they give them the weekend with their families?" She asked.

"I think it is to get them and their families used to not having a lot of time before they leave for missions. At least they have known the date they are leaving for over a month." Percy said.

"That is true. Sirius seems to be excited about the new adventure." Audrey said.

"You have been spending more time together lately." Percy said. "You and your father." He added at her quizzical look.

"Yes. We had a meal together, with Harry to moderate, once a week since my birthday dinner." Audrey said. "We are making some progress, but he still pisses me off at times. He is still a bit of a male chauvinist, but I have to give him credit for trying."

"We've made a lot of progress since the day we first met as well." Percy said.

"Yes, we have." Audrey said smiling at him.

"I was wondering…" Percy began.

"Yes?"

"Well, would you be interested in having dinner with me some evening?" Percy asked hoping he wasn't blushing like a school boy.

"Work related or a date?" Audrey asked.

"A date." Percy responded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Audrey said.

"Tomorrow night?" Percy asked wanting little time between now and the date to make him more nervous.

"What time?"

"Five?"

"Okay." Audrey smiled brightly at him.

"Okay." Percy smiled in relief.

"Well, we better get back to this report." Audrey said as she scooted her chair around the desk so they could look over the report together.

"Yeah, don't want Kingsley to catch us slacking off." Percy replied.

Little did Percy know that his boss was standing just inside his own office door eavesdropping on Percy and Audrey's entire conversation. "It's about time." Kingsley said smiling to himself as he moved back to his desk to send a memo to Arthur about his son finally stepping into the future.

e is a

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL BZGD RLNT SSAS RWHG

"Ginny, I'm going to ask to switch seats if you don't quit sulking." Hermione growled. Ginny had unbearable all day, and Hermione couldn't wait for this last class to be finished so she could escape to home.

"You get to see your guy before he leaves tomorrow. I will be lucky if Harry remembers to at least write me before he leaves." Ginny complained.

"I am married and pregnant. Draco is leaving, and Luna seems to be acting like an adult about it. Pouting isn't going to gain you any sympathy, especially from the Headmaster." Hermione said.

"You want me to emulate Luna?" Ginny asked astonished. While Hermione loved Luna, her beliefs still drove her up the wall at times.

"In this instant, yes." Hermione hissed.

"Is there a problem back here?" Professor Flitwick asked as he passed their table.

"No, sir." Hermione said and with a swish and flick of her wand she conjured fifteen each a different variety of birds out of mid air that flew in a perfect triangle above her head.

"Very good, Mrs. Weasley, and a nonverbal spell as well. Twenty points to Gryffindor." He exclaimed. "Now Miss Weasley."

Ginny waved her wand and produced fifteen birds, only one being a different variety that flew in a triangle backwards.

"Keep practicing." The small professor said as he moved on to check on other students' progress.

"When Snape…" Ginny began.

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected.

"Professor Snape told us about the Halloween Ball, I was looking forward to going with Harry. I never got to dance with him at the last ball, and it looks like Mum bought a dress for this one, and I won't be able to use it." Ginny said.

"It was your fault you had to leave the Valentines Day Ball. Anyway, no one had the opportunity to dance that night. Anyway, I thought that you, Luna and I could go together. We'll have fun and can miss our guys together." Hermione suggested flicking her wand to change the birds' flight pattern from a triangle to a square.

"That might be fine." Ginny said. "I can't believe I won't see him before he leaves. You should have got Professor Snape to move up the first Hogsmeade Weekend." Ginny said.

"You have your first Quidditch game tomorrow against Hufflepuff. He wanted the schedule to be the same as when Professor Dumbledore was in charge. Anyway, you know that Harry doesn't want special treatment because of who he is." Hermione said.

"Yeah. He's such a noble git." Ginny agreed. "When are you moving into Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow. Your brothers are going to help me before your game." Hermione replied.

"Good." Ginny said.

"Class is almost over. Remember, I want thirty-five inches on spell we learned today due at the beginning of class Monday." Professor Flitwick finished to the groans of his class and the ring of the bell.

"Well, I need to get home. Katie was going to leave dinner for us tonight." Hermione said.

"Tell Ron to remind Harry to write." Ginny said.

"I will." She said as she headed to the Headmaster's office to floo home.

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL BZGD RLNT SSAS RWHG

"Anna?" Severus called out as he entered their quarters.

"In Hermione's room." Anne answered.

He moved to the room they had been preparing for Hermione's arrival. He lounged in the doorway watching as Anna, wand in hand, stood in the middle of the room and Lily seemed to be examining the wall.

"It's not right." Lily stated.

"What's not right?" Severus asked.

"Hi, Daddy." Lily said, "The wall's not the right color."

"What color is it supposed to be?" Severus asked observing the pinkish colored walls.

"Gryffindor colors." Lily stated as if the answer was obvious.

"I told her that we weren't choosing a dark color. We decided on a paler version of burgundy, and her accessories can be burgundy and gold. She's trying to get me to go darker." Anna said.

"I agree with your mother's decision. Have you done your homework yet?" He asked Lily.

"No. Mum said I could work on it while she made dinner." Lily said. "Can I be one of Hermione's study buddies when she moves in?"

"You can ask her. I'm sure she will have a lot of studying to do, and will probably let you study at the same time as her." Anna responded and Lily beamed at them with pride. She didn't really have much homework, mainly practicing her letters and learning to spell a couple words a week, but they were getting her used to doing her homework on a time schedule in hopes that it will prepare her for the future when they wouldn't be with her to monitor her.

"Well, it's getting close to dinner time. How about I help your mum with dinner while you to your homework. We'll check it over after dinner." Severus suggested.

"Ok." Lily said and ran to her room to get her school bag.

Anna followed Severus to the kitchen.

"Did Hermione get home okay?" Anna asked as she did every night at dinner.

"Yes, she said that she would be here with her belongings tomorrow morning. She wanted to get home to see if she could help Katie out with dinner." Severus said.

"You're worried about her." Anna said as she waved her wand turning on the stove to warm up the food the elves had delivered for them. Severus usually ate dinner in the Great Hall three days a week and Ann did one day Severus didn't, but Friday, Saturday and Sunday dinners were with Lily as a family. They decided that they wanted the experience of attending Hogwarts to be special for Lily, so while she lived their, she wasn't in others parts of the building except her parents offices. They did decide to allow her to attend the Quidditch games with them, as they were open to parents and families.

"When in the last two years that she has been in our family haven't I worried about her?" Severus asked.

"But you thought that you would worry less when the war was over." Anna said.

"I was wrong, but I was fairly sure I wouldn't make it out of the war alive, and luckily I was wrong on that account as well." Severus said.

"And I am forever grateful." Anna said soberly.

"I am glad she will be here so that we can monitor her during the last months of her pregnancy. She doesn't always know her own limits, and I don't want her getting overly tired and stressed." Severus said.

"She has seemed fine in my class. She is easily one of my top students. I think she has already taught herself most of the spells already. Has any of the other staff said anything?" Anna asked.

"No, she is doing well in all her classes. I'm glad you thought of purchasing the masks for potions class. Some of the fume could be toxic to the baby." Severus said.

"I just remembered how nauseous your potion brewing at home made me." Anna said as the timer announced dinner was warmed.

"I'll call Lily and set the table." Severus said kissing her cheek and exiting the kitchen.

"Thanks."

TBC


	27. Seperation

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 27 – Separation

_7:30 am_

"You're not forgetting anything?" Hermione asked as she checked over the list of approved items Ron could take to training camp.

"You've unpacked and packed the bag three times since last night." Ron said.

"I know. I don't know what the matter with me is?" Hermione said shrugging and moving over to check the items in her own trunk.

"Severus will retrieve anything you need if you forget something." Ron said wrapping his arms around her from behind. His hands rested on her extended abdomen. "Everything will be fine. We will write, and I will see you and the baby in two months."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you tremendously." Hermione said.

"You will be studying so much, the time will fly by. I will miss you more. You will have the comfort of a nice warm bed, who knows where I will be sleeping." Ron said.

"You will write the first chance you get?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight, if I can. You will let me know how your next appointment with Madame Pomphrey goes?" Ron asked.

"In great detail." Hermione promised.

"Just remember that the instructors may be reading our mail." Ron reminded her of the advice Tonks gave them.

"I will."

"Is it okay to come through?" They heard Harry's voice coming from the fireplace.

"Yeah, everyone is decent." Ron called back.

"Are you about ready to head out?" Harry asked Ron as he entered the living room followed by Bill, Percy, Fred and George.

"You, just be careful, and you and Ron must watch out for each other." Hermione said as she hugged Harry tightly.

"Yeah, we won't have you to take care of us." Harry said hugging her back.

"Thanks for helping Hermione out today." Ron said to his brothers as they wished him luck.

"No problem. We're looking forward to seeing Ginny play as well." Bill said.

"Only loverboy here hopes it is a short game." George said swinging an arm across Percy's shoulders.

"What fun would that be?" Fred asked.

"Percy asked Katie if she could baby-sit all day and into the evening. It seems he has a hot date." George informed the others.

"With Audrey?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"The one and only." George was grinning as he shared the news.

"I knew I should have just left him with Mum." Percy grumbled to hide his embarrassment shrugging away from George.

"Oh lighten up, we're happy for you." Bill said.

"Happy. I'm ecstatic!" Hermione said tears flooding her eyes as she rushed over to hug Percy.

"Hormones." Ron explained at Hermione's odd behavior.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione cried. "It's almost time for you and Harry to leave."

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Ron said hugging again. She stretched up to kiss him.

"Love you."

"I love you, too." Ron said.

"Can you make sure Ginny and Luna get these letters?" Harry asked handing the letters to Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said hugging him again quickly then turning to hug and kiss Ron one last time. "Be careful." She urged them both again as they grabbed their packs and headed to floo to the Ministry.

Hermione stepped back and Bill put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him as she watched her boys leave.

"They will be fine." Bill said.

"I know. I just hate that they, especially Ron, won't be here for the baby's birth." Hermione said.

"Didn't Anna promise to let them see her memory of the event?" George asked.

"It won't be the same. Not for Hermione or Ron." Percy said and Fred nodded in agreement. "You'll see someday."

"You'll have all of us none the less." Bill said.

"I know, and I'm grateful." Hermione said turning to hug him. "Well we better get going. Severus has probably been pacing waiting for my arrival." She said leading them to retrieve her belongings.

"Let's head out." Fred said gesturing for Hermione to lead the way.

_10:00 pm_

"This park is beautiful." Audrey said as she and Percy strolled hand in hand through the Muggle park. The trees were sparkling from the tiny Muggle lights decorating them and illuminating the path. "The meal was wonderful. I've never been in a Muggle restaurant before. I'm surprised you weren't concerned I would make a fool of myself or you. How did you learn of such a place?"

"Penny was a muggle-born. We spent a lot of time with her parents in the Muggle world. I am very comfortable there, and since you have always presented yourself with decorum, I believed you would like the restaurant and be comfortable there." Percy responded.

"It was wonderful. The food was delicious." Audrey reassured him. "It was also nice to be somewhere where one of us wasn't recognized."

"Yes, it is hard to socialize in the wizarding community with animosity. What with my family's involvement in the war and Harry. As much as the Daily Profit is also focusing on your father and by an extension you, I'm sure your life has become more complicated." Percy said.

"Yes. It is amazing the number of stares we get when we are out to dinner. I would suggest we eat at one of our homes, but I'm not ready to be that completely open to him yet." Audrey responded.

"But it is getting better?" Percy asked.

"Yes, thanks to Harry persistence that I give him a chance. I think he also lectures Sirius, so that he doesn't upset me with his brashness or thoughtlessness." Audrey responded. "How do you think they are now?"

"Tired. Kinglsey told me that the first few days, beginning the minute they arrive are the most brutal and weed out several ill equipped trainees fairly fast. I'm planning to send Ron a letter and a colored picture from Patrick tomorrow. They won't get the mail until the end of the first week, but I want to make sure he gets plenty of mail." Percy said.

"I agreed to write Sirius. Tonks said that I should watch what I write because the trainers would be reading the mail before the trainees receive them." Audrey said.

"Yes, she warned all of us as well. I can't see anyone sending them anything inappropriate, but I was glad she said something. Fred and George can at times forget their brains." Percy said.

"When is the opening date for their new store?" Audrey asked.

"They're having a 'private' opening a week from Friday for family and close friends, then the grand opening is the next day. Hogsmeade weekend is when students third year and up with permission from the parents or guardians can go into Hogsmeade. Verity is monitoring the store in Diagon Alley with Lee while Bill and I agreed to help in Hogsmeade that day." Percy said then stopped startling Audrey at first, he turned to face her. "Would you like to come with me the Friday night opening? They are planning dinner at the Three Broomsticks when the shop is closed. They are footing the entire bill as promotion expense."

"I would love to." Audrey said her eyes glowing with excitement.

"I warn you, my family will probably make a lot of comments about us arriving together." Percy warned her.

"I don't mind. I'd be proud to be your date." Audrey said stepping closer to him and taking his free hand in hers.

"You would?" Percy asked amazed.

"Yes." Audrey stood up on tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips before she pulled away he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

Neither felt the need to talk again for quite a while.

TBC


	28. My Dearest Ron

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 28 – My Dearest Ron

_My Dearest Ron,_

Ron settled back on his bunk sore and tired with the letters he had received scattered all around him. The most important in his hand ready to be read. They had been in camp for a week now, and this was the first mail that they had received. They all figured that they were holding back their letters on purpose for the first week, and he wouldn't be surprised if it continued this way of only weekly deliveries.

The first day they had been divided into five teams and team leaders were chosen based on their individual test scores. Harry, Draco, and Ron, who was surprised when his name was announced, were chosen as three of the five team leaders. Ron's team consisted of four men and two women, who all shared the same tent, had actually won the first challenge.

_I was so grateful to get your letter and know that you had arrived safely. Tonks warned that you would not get this for a few days, so I know not to be upset if you don't respond quickly. _

_I am so glad that the first day went well for you. I am not surprise that you were chosen as a leader, you have more experience at that then you believe, and I know how hard you have worked to do well in your classes. You did have a slight advantage with the real life chess set. I am so very proud of you._

_Life at Hogwarts is going well. Anna and Lily decorated my room in Gryffindor colors, and every evening before dinner, Lily and I sit at the dining room table and study together. She says I'm her study buddy and is so enthusiastic about learning. She can now read and write her name and knows twenty words. She is just so cute._

_Ginny and Luna are doing fine, but Ginny is still not thrilled about going stag to the Halloween Ball. Both Luna and I think it will be fun, but of course this is Luna's first ball. I will send you a picture so you can see us all in our gowns. I'm sure I will look like a whale in mine._

_The baby is fine and healthy. Madame Pomphrey is excited about the opportunity to deliver a baby. It will be quite a change from dealing with students' mishaps. I got to hear its heart beat again. It was very strong. She said that the baby is developing just on schedule. I have seemed to have gained tons of weight since you left. In a way I'm glad you can't see me like this. _

_Gryffindor won their first Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. Brian was the second highest scorer behind Ginny. We were all very proud. I think I finally regained my hearing from your brothers' loud cheering. The Ravenclaw/Slytherin game is this weekend. Remy is already getting very nervous. I'm sure she will do fine._

_I'm sure you will receive letters from your family, but Katie wrote and apparently Percy and Audrey's date went very well. He didn't pick Patrick up until after midnight. Isn't it wonderful? Anna agreed to watch Patrick this coming Friday since Percy had invited Audrey to the private opening of Fred and George's new shop._

_I asked Percy about the birthday gift you want to give Patrick, and he said okay as long as I research and get the safest model. He had asked to go in with us, and so we can by a top of the line model as well. I wish you could be there to see him open it, but Severus is letting me attend. I will take loads of pictures to send them to you. I plan on ordering it this week. Percy said he would pick it up for us._

_How are the others doing? Are Neville or Sirius on any of your teams, or are you all separated? How is the training going? I know you will do well. We are all so proud of you. Tell Draco and Sirius 'Hi' for me. Give my love to Harry and Neville._

_We all love you and miss you, especially me._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

"Weasley!" Draco yelled popping his head into the tent. "You won't believe what your sister sent Harry. You have to see it." Shoving his letters into his pocket, he followed Draco from the room

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL BZGD RLNT SSAS RWHG

"Go change out of your school uniform." Anna said as soon as Lily entered their quarters followed by Tonks and Teddy. Tonks had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked after Lily had hugged her then sprinted from the room.

"You will never guess what Ginny did." Tonks passed her son to Hermione then sat at the dining room table with Anna and Hermione.

"As I told you all, the trainers read the mail of all the recruits as precaution and as part of the training. It is to get the trainees and their families used to the security of communication while on the field." Tonks said a smirk on her face.

"Yes, you sat down and told us all before we returned to school." Hermione said.

"They tend post items for all to see that they feel are violations and Ginny sent a picture of herself to Harry." Tonks said.

"We can't send photos. I was planning on sending Ron photos of Patrick's birthday party." Hermione said concerned.

"No, No. That is fine. Ginny sent a picture of herself in a sting bikini." Tonks said.

"No!" Anna gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, and Savage saw fit to blow it to life size and display it for all the recruits to see." Tonks said and they all laughed.

"I know we shouldn't laugh, but oh, poor Harry. He must be so embarrassed." Anna said.

"Harry? Think about Ron, that is his baby sister. I hope he keeps his head." Hermione said a little more soberly, but she couldn't rid herself of the grin on her face.

"I hope you are right, but I think Neville and Draco will watch out for them." Anna said.

"They better." Hermione said.

"I want to know is how you are going to tell Ginny." Tonks asked Hermione he blanched.

"Maybe we should just wait until Harry writes her or Draco writes and tells Luna." Hermione said.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage?" Anna asked cheekily.

"At training camp with Ron and Harry, I lent it to them." Hermione replied.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked racing back into the room.

"Just some women talk, but while Tonks is here, we need to set a date for Hermione's shower." Anna said.

"Hermione's what?" Hermione asked.

"Your baby shower." Tonks said.

"Yeah, we are throwing it for you, and Daddy said that Remy, Ginny, Luna and Gabrielle can come up to the quarters for it." Lily said.

"We need to check the weekend schedule, but I am for the first open Saturday." Anna said.

"You're throwing me a baby shower?" Hermione asked tearing up.

"Of course." Anna said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The closer Hermione became to her due date the more emotional she became.

"Well, I should be going. I like to get back to the quarters before Remus. Let him have that moment's panic that I'm cooking before he sees that the elves have delivered our meal to give his adrenalin a work out." Tonks said retrieving Teddy from Hermione.

"You don't think he's bright enough to know that the elves provide your meals?" Hermione asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That maybe he is just playing you." Anna said.

"You know I love it when he plays with me." Tonks said with a grin.

"Tonks." Anna muttered under her breath her eyes shooting to her six year old daughter.

"Lighten up. Playing is fun, isn't it, Lily." Tonks said directing her question at the little girl.

"Yes. Delia and I played leap frog with a couple other girls from my class today at recess." Lily said. "We had a lot of fun."

"That's good. You all have a fun night tonight." Tonks said with a wave as she exited the quarters.

"It's time for you two to study while I ready dinner." Anna said with a wink at Hermione.

"I already have my homework here, you better go get yours." Hermione told Lily.

"Okay." Lily took off for her room to retrieve her bag.

"Thanks for being her study buddy." Anna said smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"I enjoy it too." Hermione said smiling as she spread her work before her.

TBC


	29. Things Said

_A/N: I have been writing a lot lately, so hopefully I can update weekly. Thanks for all your support. tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 29 – Things Said

"Do you think you can keep this a secret from you eldest girl?" Kingsley asked Severus as the sat in Kingsley's office.

"As long as Anna and Tonks don't find out, I believe the secret is safe." Severus reassured.

"Well, I've ordered Savage to keep quiet about our plans until the event occurs." Kingsley said.

"Good. I must be getting back to Hogwarts. Don't want anyone to become suspicious." Severus said offering his hand to Kingsley.

Rising and taking Severus hand, Kingsley said his farewells.

Once Severus flooed out of his office, Kingsley stepped out of his office. He smiled as he stood in the doorway watching the scene before him. His assistant, Percy sat at his desk his back to Kingsley office. He appeared to be working diligently at his desk. Sitting on the work table behind Percy talking to his back was Audrey Vance. Her legs swinging as she chatted away.

"I think it was really sweet of you and your brothers to foot the bill for dress robes for your parents for the Halloween Ball. Fleur said that you and Bill took your father shopping yesterday. She said Bill arrived home exhausted." Audrey chatted away happily not bothered as Percy only gave a grunt to the affirmative.

"Fleur said that she was meeting Angelina, Katie and your mum at Madame Milkins to pick out her dress robe. She said it would take all three of them to steer your mum away from the clearance rack. Mr. Delacor let Fleur off early to meet them, and said that I could leave as well. I think his wife is meeting him for dinner, and he didn't want to be late for once." Audrey smiled at the thought of the Delacors and how much she liked them. "I didn't have the heart to tell him all my plans were with you. I'm glad you don't mind me hanging out here until you're done for the day."

"I did bring a toy catalogue to brows through. I am still unsure of what to get Patrick for his birthday. I am glad you agreed to go shopping with me." Audrey said tapping the catalogue beside her.

"I need to pick a couple things up as well." Percy responded as he continued to scratch on parchment. "Are you still okay with eating out with Oliver?"

"Of course, he's your best mate. You've been friends for how long?" Audrey asked.

"Since we were eleven, we were both very focused on our goals and understood each other." Percy responded stacking up his papers.

"Do you think he'll like me? I know his opinion is just as important to you as your families. He's stood by you through everything and all. I don't want to make a bad impression." Audrey said.

"You've already met. You danced with him at the bachelor party. He likes you fine. I'm the one you made the bad first, second and so on impression on and I rather fond of you now." Percy said.

"Thanks, I think." Audrey responded.

"Don't pout. It reminds me too much of your father." Percy said as he started to turn towards you.

"I'm nothing like that man." Audrey said in a huff then laughed as she caught the twinkle of mischief in Percy's eyes when they turned to her. They then seemed to focus on something behind her and widened in alarm.

"Minister Shacklebolt, sorry sir, I didn't hear you come out. Do you need something?" Percy asked standing almost at attention.

"No, Percy, everything is fine. I was coming out to tell you that I am heading home early for the day. I have several errands I have to run myself on the way. If you are done with everything that needs done before the weekend, you may head out as well." Kingsley said smiling at him then nodding his head in greeting of Audrey. He was quite fond of Percy, having been the middle man between Percy and Albus during the time he acted as a spy within the Ministry. He had been one a handful that had witnessed Percy and Penny's relationship during that time, and he was happy to see Percy finally moving forward in his personal life after Penny's tragic death.

"Thank you, sir." Percy said.

"You know that you have been calling me King or Kingsley for several years, and I don't expect you to be so formal here." Kingsley said.

"It is important that while at work I show a respect…" Percy began.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah." Kingsley said with a wave of dismissal of his hand. He had heard Percy's explanation before.

"And my Mum would have my neck if she found out." Percy added.

"That is a reason I can quite understand." Kingsley said with a smirk. "Have a nice evening, both of you. I will see you at the Burrows tomorrow at noon. I'm looking forward to see what kind of cake your Mum cooks up this year." Kingsley said with a smile.

"Yes, and thank you again, sir." Percy responded.

"Thank you and goodnight, Minister Shacklebolt." Audrey said as Kingsley left them.

"Can we go now?" Audrey turned to Percy and asked.

Percy looked around his office and flicked his wand quickly. All the papers stacked up neatly, the file cabinets locked. "Yes, so where do you want to head first?"

RWHG SSAS RLNT HPGW MWAW BWFD PWAV FWAJ GWKB DMLL BZGD RLNT SSAS RWHG

Severus caught his excited youngest daughter in his arms as she flew at him when he stepped into their quarters.

"What's got you so excited?" He asked.

"Hermione is going to take me with her to Patrick's party tomorrow. We're gonna pick up Delia on the way and then bring her back for the sleepover tomorrow night." Lily said.

"I know. We've talked about this before." Severus said setting her on her feet.

"But it's tomorrow, Daddy." Lily said.

"So close she can almost taste it." Anna remarked.

"How was your day?" Severus asked.

"It went very well considering how excited most of the student body is about the ball tomorrow night." Anna remarked. "Ginny and Luna are here studying with Hermione in her room."

"I see." Severus said. "How long have they been here?"

"They came right after class. They know the rules. We are not showing favoritism by allowing Hermione and her friends to study here instead of the library occasionally. They know not to make a habit of it." Anna said.

"Yes, I know." Severus said.

"Come on. Surely you can think of something to get me off that bulletin board." They heard Ginny's plea as the girls exited Hermione's bedroom.

"Draco would be most unhappy if I sent him a picture like that." Luna responded.

"I know Ron would like a picture. Of how beautiful you will look once the baby is born." Ginny said.

"He thinks she is beautiful now." Luna said as Hermione muttered that he better.

"Of course he does that is not what I meant. But…" Ginny began but Hermione interrupted.

"I'm not sending Ron a picture of me in a bikini. First of all, I have never worn one, and secondly, I will probably never be in shape to wear one after this baby is born, not to mention, Ron would be so angry if I did something like that knowing what the consequences for him would be. I won't do that to him." Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot." Ginny huffed.

"Girls it's dinner time. You had better get a move on it." Anna said wanting to stop an argument between Ginny and Hermione before it began. Ginny was already hot headed and Hermione's temper was shorter due to her pregnancy hormones. "Lily, you help Hermione set the table.'

"Okay, Mum." Lily responded moving to Hermione's side.

"Okay. Good evening, Professors Snape. Watch out for the Nargles." Luna said with a wave as she drifted out of their quarters with Ginny behind her.

"Nargles?" Severus turned and asked Hermione.

"It's Luna." Hermione responded leading Lily to the kitchen to retrieve the dishes.

Severus shook his head and followed Anna to retrieve their dinner.

They had a nice dinner. Lily informed them of her day as school and Hermione included comments of her own. She commented that she was grateful for a slightly less homework load for the weekend. They were beginning to clear the dishes away when Remus, Tonks and Teddy arrived with a very emotional Fleur. Remus held Teddy while Tonks had an arm draped around the sobbing woman's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Severus asked as he let them in.

"She arrived at Albeforth's tavern wanting to see Hermione. He contacted us, and we had her floo to our quarters." Remus explained as Hermione rushed to Fleur's side.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Hermione asked very concerned at her sister-in-law's state.

"I 'ad a f-fight wiz Beell. I 'ad not b-been feeling well zis w-week an' 'ad an 'orrible day at w-work. Zen I met Mo-Molly an' Angelina an' Ka-Katie at Madame Mil-Milkins. Mo-Molly 'ated all my su-suggestions on dress robes. Zen B-Beell came 'ome la-late from work wiz no word zat 'e would be la-late. I wuz zo wo-worried an' got ma-mad. I'm sorry but I t-told. I'm so so-sorry. Please do-don't 'ate me." Fleur sobbed.

"Calm down." Hermione said as she rubbed Fleur's back.

"I d-did not mean to t-tell. 'E made a comment, comparing me to 'is mozzer and G-Geeny an' it just came out. I'm sorry." Fleur cried. "I know it iz not an excuse, but I felt 'orrendous all day."

"It'll be okay. I'm not mad. I knew one of us would eventually slip. My temper has been so erratic lately that I could have easily slipped as well. I say all kinds of things I never intend to when I'm mad at Ron." Hermione reassured her.

"You don't 'ate me?"

"Of course not. As you said at the wedding, the daughters-in-law of Molly Weasley need to stick together." Hermione reassured her again.

Fleur wiped her face with the handkerchief that Tonks had handed to her. She looked around to see Anna and Tonks sitting near, but no one else was in the room. "Where did zee ozzers go?"

"Severus thought it would be best to give us some privacy. He doesn't handle women's tears all that well." Anna said.

"I made a fool of myself." Fleur said.

"No, of course not, but can I ask you a question?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Fleur said.

"How long have you not felt well?" Anna asked.

"Eet come and goes, but for a couple weeks." Fleur responded. "Do you zink somezing is wrong?"

"Not wrong, but when was the last time you had a period?" Anna asked.

"I…I'm not sure. Wiz all zee stress of zee war an' all, I 'ave been irregular. We use protection." Fleur said.

"You are married to a Weasley." Tonks said.

"Do you mind if I use a spell to see?" Anna asked. "It could explain a lot."

"Oui, please do."

Anna raised her wand and moved it over Fleur's abdomen while muttering a spell. All of a sudden the area above her abdomen glowed yellow and a small blob appeared.

"Congratulations." Tonks said cheerily.

"You're pregnant. This is so fabulous!" Hermione said hugging her.

"Bill? 'Ow do I tell Bill?" Fleur said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is on his way here now." Anna said.

"You think the guys contacted him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they did." Anna said nodding to the group entering the quarters.

"Why don't you take him to my room? Stay the night; I'll bunk in with Lily." Hermione suggested.

"Thank you." Bill said holding his hand out for Fleur to take then leading her away.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Tonks asked.

"With them, yes." Hermione said. She was sure that Ginny wouldn't be too pleased when she learns that she and Fleur and now Bill knew her secret.

TBC


	30. Patrick is two

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 30 – Patrick is Two

Hermione held onto Bill's arm, as she was a little unsure footed from apparating to the Burrows. They followed Fleur, who positively glowed, as she led them holding tight to Lily and Delia's hands. This morning as Bill and Hermione waited for Fleur to get ready at Shell Cottage, they had discussed the Ginny and Blaize situation. Bill had been anxious to discuss it with his sister, but Hermione had persuaded him to wait until he processed it a little. She knew that Bill was concerned because Blaize was escorting Gabrielle, of whom Bill had whole hearted assumed the role of big brother, to the ball that evening.

Bill had agreed reluctantly. Hermione doubted he would wait too long to speak to Ginny about it, and she just hoped she would get an opportunity to warn Ginny her secret was not as much of a secret as she thought.

Hermione, as well as the other people in the know, agreed to keep Fleur's pregnancy a secret until Bill and Fleur could tell their parents at the same time. Bill had promised to write Ron about it as soon as they told their parents.

"Aunt Mione!" Patrick squealed seeing his godmother. He leapt off his Grandfather's lap and ran to her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Happy Birthday." Hermione reached down to lift him up. "Wow, you've gotten so big and heavy."

Patrick hugged her then leaned back in her arms. "Where Unca Ron?"

"He is still at training camp with Harry. He misses you a lot and got you a very special present." Hermione informed him. Patrick clapped at the idea of a present as Hermione set him down on his feet again.

"Patrick, go show the girls your gift from Uncle King." Percy instructed his son as he entered the kitchen followed by Audrey.

"Lily, Delia, come!" Patrick called running toward the family room.

"How is Hogwarts?" Percy asked as he hugged Hermione.

"Fine. Lots of work." Hermione responded. "How is work at the Ministry?"

"Not the same without you." Percy responded.

"I think you are my favorite brother-in-law." Hermione beamed at him.

"Oi!" Bill protested.

Hermione just laughed at his indignation as she hugged Audrey. "I'm glad to see you here. How are things going?"

Audrey glanced over at Percy then smiled at Hermione, "Things are going really well."

"Aunt Mione, see what Unca King got me." Patrick yelled from the other room.

"Oh, my. A Muggle art activity desk, I had one of these when I was little, too." Hermione said inspecting desk. The magnetic easel was set up and Lily and Delia were spelling out words they knew with the alphabet magnet and then teaching the words to Patrick.

"Kingsley's mum was Muggle-born and his childhood was full of Muggle and Wizarding toys. He felt Penny would want that for her son as well." Percy said.

"Yeah, I want my baby to be as comfortable in the Muggle world as it is in the Wizarding world." Hermione said.

"We are here, let the festivities begin!" Fred and George called out in unison as they entered the living room followed by their wives. Molly had already confiscated her granddaughter and moved to her rocking chair to sit with her.

They all took seats around the room. Hermione shared the couch with Fleur and Audrey and Delia and Lily came to sit at their feet next to Bill. Percy and Arthur sat on the floor by Patrick to hand him the presents.

"Ours first." George and Fred called out.

"This if from Uncle Fred…" Fred began.

"Uncle George…" George continued.

"Aunt Angelina…"

"Aunt Katie…"

"Cousin Alicia…"

"and Aunt Ginny." George finished.

"It's okay. We approved of the gift." Katie said as Percy sent his sisters-in-law a questioning look.

"They also know what the consequences are if they deviated from the approved plan. They were high enough, I promise." Angelina added and both twins visibly shuddered.

The package was placed in front of Patrick and he tore into it with vigor. Inside the box was a plush owl that resembled Percy's Hermes in its own cage. "Like Hermee." Patrick squealed delightedly when the plushy hooted as he petted it.

"It has little pellets you can feed it and will fly low inside the house only." George said.

"And it doesn't leave a mess to be cleaned up." Katie said.

"Thank your Aunts and Uncles." Percy instructed and Patrick ran over to hug each one of them.

He then returned to his father who handed him another package. He opened crayons and coloring books from the Snapes and Blaize and Delia, toy blocks from Bill and Fleur, Muggle story books from Harry and the Lupins, a new winter coat from his grandparents, Wizarding story books from Audrey, a Quidditch game for toddlers from Oliver, and from his father, Hermione and Ron a toy broom and a toddler's size Cannon's uniform.

Patrick was delighted with the broom and Hermione took several pictures of him on it to send to Ron. While Angelina, Katie and Fleur set out the meal, Molly was easily persuaded to continue holding her granddaughter, Fred and George took charge of teaching Patrick to fly his broom, and getting the plush owl for fly beside him. The rest of the adults made sure they didn't break anything.

"Ron's going to hate missing this." Hermione said to Audrey and Percy. The latter had taken Fleur spot next to her on the couch. "He hated missing last year's birthday, too."

"He'll be here for Christmas. Last year wasn't much and was probably more for the adults, anyway." Percy said. "We all needed something to celebrate by then."

"Lunch is served!" Katie called, and Percy helped Hermione to stand then retrieved the birthday boy to lead the way to the kitchen table.

TBC


	31. Halloween Ball

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 31 – Halloween Ball

"You look really nice Tonks." Hermione said as Remus helped his wife into the headmasters living quarters. Brian, carrying Teddy, followed with Matthew and Timothy.

"You look beautiful yourself." Tonks replied.

"Maybe she will believe you. She doesn't believe us." Anna said as she joined them followed by Lily and Delia.

"I look like a whale, but that's okay." Hermione said.

"Then you're one of the most beautiful whales I've ever seen." Remus said and she blushed at the compliment.

"Lily and Delia, you are to behave for boys, and Brian, you are not to let being in charge to go to your head." Anna instructed her children. "You're father is paying based on performance."

"We'll be fine, Mum." Brian reassured her.

"We better get going. I'm supposed to meet Luna and Ginny at the entry to the Great Hall, and I want to see Remy arrive with her date." Hermione said.

"And Severus is greeting our guests, and he is much more diplomatic with you at his side." Remus added to Anna.

"Since it is a special night, the girls can stay up until we get home, but no sweets after 9pm." Anna instructed her children. "If you need anything, you know how to contact your father or myself."

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Hermione said as Remus helped each of them out of the door leading to the hall.

"Hermione found Luna waiting for her at the entrance, but Ginny had yet to make an appearance. Gabrielle and Blaize were standing with her, and Luna pointed out Remy, who looked beautiful in her pale pink dress robes.

"She looks so grown-up. Severus is probably having palpitations seeing his daughter this way." Hermione said.

"We should go in." Blaize suggested to Gabrielle and escorted her away

"Sorry, I'm late. " Ginny said as she joined them a couple minutes later.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Hermione said, but was prevent from continuing when Severus announced that it was time for everyone to enter the dining room, for the Minister had a special surprise.

Hermione and Luna followed Ginny who had spotted her family members.

"Mrs. Weasley, you look beautiful." Hermione said. Both Molly and Arthur looked fantastic in their new dress robes.

"Thank you, dear, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly." Hermione smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Welcome everyone to the Hogwarts Halloween Ball." Kingsley announced from the stage set up in the front of the room. Severus, Anna, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff stood behind him. "We have some special guests. As a reward for hard work, I would like to introduce you to our newest Auror recruits."

Just then the door open and five rows of men and women clad in burgundy robes marched into the Great Hall. Hermione grinned widely seeing Harry, Ron and Draco leading three of the lines.

"Harry." Ginny gasped and Hermione turned to see Percy and Bill grab their sister before she embarrassed Harry with her enthusiasm.

"He hasn't been dismissed yet." Percy said as she tried to struggle out of their grip.

"Trainees, you are to report to the entrance of Hogwarts at exactly twelve o'clock. Enjoy you evening. Dismissed." Auror Savage called out.

The trainees relaxed and started to look around for people they know. Hermione saw Ron look up to Anna who nodded in her direction. He turned and grinned widely as he saw her. She saw him say something to Draco and Harry then led the group her way. Ginny, having been released by her brothers, rushed and leapt at Harry. Draco reached Luna and wrapped his arms around her. As he hugged her, he lifted her off her feet.

"Blimey, you're beautiful." She heard Ron say before she too was engulfed in a hug. Overcome with emotion, she buried her face in his robes, her eyes wet with tears.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered as she gained control of her emotions and looked up at him. He bent his head and kissed her soundly.

They were soon engulfed by hugs from his family.

"Everyone enjoy your evening. Severus, would and your beautiful wife join me for the first dance." Kingsley announced then he escorted Narcissa followed by Severus and Anna to the dance floor. The music started and they began to waltz. Others began to join them on for floor, led by Remus and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur.

"Care to dance?" Ron asked, and they soon joined the couples on the dance floor. They danced a couple dances before the music picked up for a fast dance. Ron went to retrieve some punch while Hermione took a seat a table next to Sirius.

"I'm surprised you aren't out there dancing." Hermione remarked.

"I'm contemplating how best to bust that up." Sirius said. Hermione looked at him puzzled then looked to where he was staring. Hermione couldn't contain her smile as she saw Percy and Audrey tearing up the dance floor together.

"Percy's a good guy. You should be glad she gravitated towards him and not Fred or George."

"She's too young to be involved in a serious relationship. He's four almost five years older then her and has a child, and he's always so serious." Sirius replied.

"I thought you were Sirius?" Ron remarked as he set the drinks down and joined them at the table.

Sirius scowled at him.

"We're discussing Percy and Audrey." Hermione said.

"Aren't they great together? We've been worried that he would just hole up and focus on work and Patrick only. Audrey has been good for him." Ron remarked taking a sip of his drink.

"She's too young." Sirius said.

"She's the same age as we are." Hermione replied.

"Oh, you're no help." Sirius growled and sulked.

"Hey, come dance. You're godson has too left feet." Tonks remarked as she came up to the table with Harry in tow. She grabbed Sirius and pulled him out to the dance floor with her.

"She's the klutz, and you look beautiful." Harry kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked.

"Bill was dancing with her last." Harry said. "I'm going to get a drink myself. I'll be back." Harry said and left the table.

"Do you see them?" Hermione asked straining to search for the brother and sister.

"No, why?" Ron asked before almost being knocked off his seat by a hug from Remy.

"Look at you?" Ron said smiling at her.

Remy blushed and turned showing off her dress robes. She then pulled a boy forward. "Ron, this is Adrian Morgan. He's a fifth-year Ravenclaw. Adrian, this is my brother-in-law, Ron Weasley." Remy introduced them. Hermione had met the boy officially a few weeks earlier.

"Hello, sir." Adrian nervously held out his hand as Ron eyed him then shook it.

"Don't worry, the boy knows who her father is." Hermione whispered to Ron as Remy happily led Adrian away.

"She's too young." Ron muttered.

"Now you sound like Sirius." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Hermione and Ron, you better come quick. Harry just found out about Blaize and Ginny." Neville said as he rushed up to them with Hannah Abbott at his side.

"What?" Ron asked, but Hermione instantly rose and followed Neville and Hannah out of the Great Hall and to a classroom that contained Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Blaize, Gabrielle, Draco and Luna.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"Ginny and Blaize had a fling while we were gone last year." Harry remarked unhappily.

"I was lonely. You should have taken me with you." Ginny remarked.

"You were sixteen and you still had the trace on you. How would you have been able to help?" Bill asked.

"And we weren't going to wait another year until you were of age." Harry added.

"I was lonely." Ginny said.

"I don't care that you found comfort with Blaize. We were separated. But you kept it from me and lied to me. Why did you do that? You know how much I hate that." Harry asked.

"How could you have told? I thought we had a deal?" Ginny rounded on Blaize.

"He didn't tell. Fleur and I overhead you the day of Professor McGonagall's funeral." Hermione said.

"I let eet slip in a fight wiz Bill." Fleur said.

"Why did you get involved with her? Flem has been nothing but a headache for our family since you brought her home." Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Ginny, don't." Bill warned.

"Ginny, it wasn't as much of a secret as you think." Blaize said. "Draco and Luna knew."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You may have been able to hide it from your family, but the whole DA knew." Neville said. Hannah nodded her head beside him.

"You all knew?" Ron asked looking around the room.

"I don't care who knew. Our relationship was supposed to be open and honest. You should have been up front with me about this. I wouldn't have minded. I…I just don't like secrets." Harry said and then walked out of the room.

Ginny made to follow him, but Bill stopped her.

"We'll go." Ron said taking Hermione's hand.

Once they had left the room, Hermione asked, "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"No. It was Ginny's place to tell. I would have gone off half cocked on Blaize. That wouldn't have been good for anyone." Ron said.

"I wish we would have told Ginny we knew and tried to get her to tell Harry from the start." Hermione said as the walked along the corridor. They didn't have to discuss where they were going. They knew where Harry would go. "I just didn't realize so many people knew."

"I'm not mad at you." Harry said stepping into view. "This past summer, I had a feeling she had spent time with other guys. Since the third year ball, she hasn't been without a male companion for longer than a week. I had asked her. I told her I wouldn't be upset that I just wanted us to be honest with each other. She lied to me." Harry said the hurt apparent in his voice.

"I got the impression that Ginny thought that they were just friends with benefits." Hermione said.

"I don't want to spoil your time together. You two should head back to the ball." Harry said.

"Come with us. I want to dance with you." Hermione said.

"I'll be fine." Harry said.

"Give it up, mate. She is just going to worry constantly about you if you are not in her sight line." Ron said.

"Alright." Harry agreed and Hermione linked her arms with both Ron and Harry and they began their journey back to the ball.

TBC


	32. The Evening is Over

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 32 – The Evening is Over

"Tonks promised to get word to me as soon as this little one enters the world." Ron said placing his hand over Hermione's stomach. It was shortly before midnight, and the Auror trainees were preparing to leave.

"Anna and Severus will be here for me, as will your family." Hermione reminded him.

"They're your family too." He reminded her and she smiled.

"At the baby shower, Katie offered to baby-sit after the baby is born." Hermione told him.

"That will be handy." Ron responded. "They do live next door."

"Do you think he will be okay?" Hermione nodded to where Harry was standing with Sirius saying his goodbyes to Remus and Tonks.

"Yeah, he and Ginny talked again a little while ago. Harry promised he would write her." Luna said as she and Draco approached them.

"Blaize apologized for not telling him about last year himself, but he was just doing as Ginny wished." Draco added. "He also had a long talk with Bill, and explained that he liked and respected Gabrielle but wouldn't move to fast. He has enough on his plate with healer training and Delia to take on much more responsibilities at the moment."

"Thanks." Ron said as they moved to join Harry, Neville and Sirius. "Has Hannah already left?"

"Yeah, the Headmaster let her use his floo, so we said goodbye in his office." Neville said.

"I'll let you know when I'm home." Sirius said to Audrey who stood off to the side with Percy.

"Don't do something stupid at training." Audrey said.

"I'll try." Sirius said.

"Goodbye, Harry." Hermione hugged him tight.

"Take care of my godchild." Harry said.

"I will." Hermione smiled at him.

"We better get lined up." Draco said and gave Luna a kiss before saying goodbye to his cousins.

"I'll write." Harry promised Ginny then followed Draco, Sirius and Neville to where the others were lining up.

"Love you." Ron said giving Hermione a kiss. Hermione smiled at him and stood back as the others joined her to watch the trainees leave.

"You girls okay?" Anna asked as she put her arms around Luna and Hermione's waists.

"It's for only a few more weeks." Hermione said.

"I would only have seen Draco on Hogsmeade weekends, anyway." Luna said.

"Don't worry about Harry. He promised to write. He will keep that promise." Hermione tried to reassure her friend.

"Thanks. I'm gonna turn in now." Ginny said and with a quick wave left for Gryffindor tower.

"I think it's time we all turn in." Severus said once the trainees had left. "Kinglsey, you are welcome to use the floo in our quarters."

"Thanks for arranging for them to be here." Hermione said as they began the journey back to their quarters. The rest of the guests having left, Luna joined Gabrielle and headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

"You're very welcome." Kingsley said.

"How did you arrange to have people like Hannah here for Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I had some help from friends." Kingsley and he, Remus, Tonks and Severus shared secret smiles.

"Are you really okay?" Anna asked her draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's only for a few more weeks, and I have you and Severus." Hermione leaned her head against Anna's shoulder as they walked.

"We aren't going anywhere." Anna assured her.

"Good, because this baby is gonna need its grandparents. You don't mind being its grandparents, do you?" Hermione asked.

"We are very honored." Severus said as Anna sniffed, her eyes welled up with tears, and Hermione thought he looked slightly teary-eyed himself.

The six of them walked in a pleasant silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know, the first time a kissed a boy was the night of the Yule Ball." Hermione said trying to see Severus's expression without it being very obvious. She was fairly sure the others were hiding smirks. "And I was only a fourth-year at the time."

Abruptly Severus stopped walking.

"Severus?" Anna asked as they too stopped. They could tell he was trying to make a decision about something. "Severus." She repeated. "Adrian is a very nice young man. Remy is a sensible young woman. We raised her well, trust that."

"The portraits could give me a report." Severus said. "Stop smirking Lupin. She is your goddaughter."

"I already have my own spies set up." Remus responded and Tonks smacked him in the stomach.

"Let her be. She won't do anything you wouldn't approve of." Tonks said.

"I'm not sure if I approve of her kissing some boy." Severus said.

"Relax, Remy will confide in either myself or Hermione." Anna reassured him.

"Fine." Severus waved a hand in dismissal. "Fine." He began walking again. He glanced at Hermione, "You just had to bring that up." Hermione just laughed and hugged him as they continued to walk to their quarters. "We need to get home and relieve the babysitters anyway."

TBC


	33. Frustrations

_AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have had this written, but I was in a car accident in August. Luckily I was just bruised and banged up, but my car was totaled. So dealing with insurance, getting a new car, etc., I haven't been focused on writing in posting. I'll try to update a lot more often. Please keep reading and reviewing. You all inspire me as I write._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 33 – Dealing with Frustration

Remus tiredly entered his and Tonks's quarters. A smile spread across his face at the sight of his wife feeding their son.

"You look whipped." Tonks said. "And why are you late?"

"I am tired. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, except their captain, stopped me today and asked me to attend their practice. So I did." Remus said.

"Was something wrong?" Tonks asked as she shifted Teddy in her arms.

"Apparently Ginny has been overworking them lately. Several were exhausted and having trouble staying awake in their lessons." Remus responded. "They were worried someone would get hurt."

"What did you discover?" She asked.

"They were right. She has been running practices that I had not approved of in advance. I met with her after practice. I am going to be observing practices for the next few weeks, at least until the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game, until she settles down again." Remus responded.

"Do you think this has to do with Harry? Savage said that he has been off a little the last couple of weeks." Tonks said as she passed Teddy to Remus.

"Probably. I'm sot sure what happened, but she seems to be still upset, and taking it out on the team and who knows who else." He responded. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Nothing dramatic happened. I did talk to Savage about my idea to get Ron home for the baby's birth without it being special treatment. He agreed to it. Now it just has to work." Tonks said.

"That is good. Let's eat; I'm sure our food is getting cold." Remus rose with Teddy in his arms. Tonks rose and followed him to their small kitchenette.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Harry demanded as Ron and Neville hijacked him and pushed him into Draco's team's tent. It was empty except for Draco and Seamus.

"We need to talk." Ron said. "We're worried about you, mate."

"You're performance has been off since we returned from the Hogwarts ball. Everyone can have off days, but you seem to keep getting moodier." Draco said.

"Most of your team hasn't had to deal with you when you decide to handle everything on your own. We have, and so we are here to remind you that your part of a team. Yes, your team counts on you as a leader, but you need to count on them to follow through and do their jobs." Neville said.

Harry huffed and sat on one of the beds.

"I know that you are still upset with Ginny, but we are supposed to be treating this whole experience like we are out in the field. We've been through this before. We know to sit down with our team, work out our frustrations, and move on with the missions. Bloody hell, you taught me that." Ron said.

"I know. Is the whole team questioning my leadership?" Harry asked Seamus, the only one in the room on his team.

"They are just down because we have been used to being near the top." Seamus admitted, "But give it more time and they will start to question your decisions."

"And we aren't going to let up on you because you are having some personal problems." Draco warned.

"Thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"Have you written her yet?" Ron asked.

"I've started, but I keeping stopping." Harry said.

"Well maybe you should just send her a short note, not a long letter. Just to open communication and move your focus off of the first letter." Neville suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, mate." Ron said.

"Luna wrote to say she's been fairly moody lately, too." Draco said. "If that helps you to know. Of course, she also believes that Ginny has been infested with Wrackspurts."

They all shared a smile for Luna and her beliefs.

"It's sad, but it does a little." Harry said. "I'll send her a note, and I'll apologize to the team. You guys don't need to worry about going easy on me. We are going to kick you asses tomorrow."

"Let's head to the mess tent. I'm starved." Ron said.

"There's a surprise." Harry said as he stood and followed Ron out of the tent earning a laugh from his friends.

TBC


	34. Competitions

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 34 – Competitions

Ron stood lined up with rest of the trainees.

"We are going to once again test your individual skills in five various areas. Those who receive the top mark in each area will receive a twenty-four hour pass to be used at the CO's discression. We have special guests here to observe and grade you. You have also all been assigned a current Auror to lead you to each testing area. Feel free to speak with them and learn from their experiences." Their CO informed them. "Aurors, please introduce yourselves to your assigned teams and lead them to their first area.

Tonks ambled over to Ron's team. "Wotcher!" She called out. "I'm Auror Lupin., but call me Tonks. My specialty is Concealment and Disguise, and I was the top flyer in my training class. Flying is as much about the skill of the flyer as it is the make of the broom."

"Good Morning, Tonks. Figured you'd be at a Quidditch game today, to support Gryffindor." Ron commented as she began to lead the team to their first training area, the air field.

"Nah, Savage asked me to do this, and I was too curious to see how all your training was coming." Tonks responded. "Anyway, Hufflepuff isn't playing. I wouldn't be able to choose between rooting from Brian or Remy."

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked, "And everyone else."

"Fine. Hermione's ready for the baby to arrive, but she looks very healthy. Teddy is becoming more mobile.

"Ron, you seem to know Auror Lupin well." Ora Corelli remarked.

"Tonks was in the Order of the Phoenix, and her husband is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts." Ron explained.

"I am also Trainees Black and Malfoy's cousin, and Trainee Potter is one of my son's godfathers." Tonks added.

"You said your specialty was Concealment and Disguise. Do you have any advice for us?" Richard Zed asked.

"Well, I find it easy to just do this." Tonks said and her appearance morphed into the exact replica of Richard's face.

"How did you do that?" Ora asked.

"She's a Metamorphmagus." Ron answered.

"Wicked." Richard said as Tonks morphed back to her preferred appearance as they reached the air field.

"I would like to introduce the judge of your first task, Victor Krum." Tonks introduced.

"There are too many steps." Hermione huffed as she climbed into the stands for the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game. "Ginny, Remy, and Brian better appreciated this. I don't even like Quidditch." Percy and Bill were on either side of her, and she held onto them as they climbed the steps. The baby was due in a couple weeks, and she wasn't always sure of herself with her current center of balance.

"I'm sure they do appreciate it." Audrey said behind her. She and Fleur each held one of Patrick's hands as he climbed the steps himself.

"We should make sure to sit on the end. In case Hermione needs to get up during the match." Percy suggested.

"The baby isn't sitting on my bladder for once. It seemed to have move to a new position." Hermione said. "But easy access to the exit would still be best."

They took their seats; Patrick was settled standing on the seat between Bill and Percy. Audrey and Fleur sat on either side of Hermione.

"Welcome everyone to the game, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Let's give out a cheer as we welcome the teams to the field." The announcer's amplified voice announced.

They all gave out a cheer and Percy tried to point out Ginny, Brian and Remy to Patrick.

Madame Hooch joined those on the field and blew her whistle. They settled down and watched as the teams took their positions. Madame Hooch released the balls and the game began.

Bill and Percy built up the seats for Patrick to stand on to see and cheer, but also guarded it so that he wouldn't fall off.

Hermione tried to remain loyal to Gryffindor, but she couldn't help cheering when Remy scored. Patrick didn't care who scored, he just enjoyed cheering for everyone.

"Where Brian?" Patrick would ask, and they would search the skies for the Gryffindor seeker and point him out to the little boy.

"And the Gryffindor captain, Ginny Weasley has the quaffle. She's just avoided being hit by the bludger, but bloody hell; she didn't see how close she had flown to her own seeker who was in a dive for the snitch. She knocked Brian Snape into the path of a bludger from one of her own beaters."

Hermione let out a strangled scream as Brian fell from his broom.

Ron took a seat in the mess tent. The five tasks had been completed and they were waiting for results. With the reward of a twenty-four hour pass, Ron put his best effort into each of the tasks. He knew there were several others that were better in the written law, but he had finished near the top before in the other areas, and he was very determined today.

"Everyone settle down. We have five trainees that will be leaving on a well earned twenty-four hour pass, and because of the excellent job performed by all of you today, the remainder will receive a royal feast." The CO announced and everyone cheered.

"The judges have requested the honor of presenting their reward of port keys to take them to their respective homes. You are to report to the Ministry of Magic at exactly 5:00 pm tomorrow to return to base." The CO announced.

Auror Savage stepped forward. "For marksmanship, top spot went to Trainee Wilson." Many of the trainees gave a cheer for the young witch from Draco's team.

Victor Krum stepped forward. "For flight speed, Trainee Potter." More cheers went up as Harry moved forward to receive his reward from his friend.

Professor Slughorn came forward. "For potions, Trainee Malfoy." Cheers again.

Auror Proudfoot stepped forward, "For law knowledge, Trainee Zed." Ron patted his teammate on the back as he moved forward to accept the reward.

"Finally, for strategy, Trainee Weasley." Minister Kingsley stated.

"Thank you, sir." Ron said.

"See you all in twenty-four hours." Their CO said and the port keys acted at once.

Expecting to arrive in his Hogsmeade flat, Ron was surprised when he arrived in Madame Pomphrey's office.

"It worked." Tonks said cheerily, she had been apparently port keyed to the same spot.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"You're about to become a father. Luckily you earned your way to be here." Tonks said.

"She's having the baby now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, apparently Brian got hit by a bludger in the game. Hermione let out a scream. They thought it was because he was falling, but when Severus stopped Brian from hitting the ground, and she didn't stop screaming, they realized she was in labor." Tonks explained. "Come on; let's let your wife know you are here."

She led him out of the office and when Madame Pomphrey saw them, waved them over to a curtained off area.

Ron steeled himself before walking into the area.

"Heard there was a baby being born here." He remarked.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Hey, sweetheart." Anna stepped aside and Ron moved to Hermione's side taking her hand and kissing her forehead.

"I'm not dreaming." Hermione asked squeezing Ron's hand.

"Not in the least." Ron said.

"Oh, here comes another one." Hermione said as Anna moved to her other side and took her other hand. Hermione squeezed on both hand until the pain subsided.

"Ron, I'm glad you're here, because I'm not sure I want to do this ever again." Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

Anna smiled at Ron reassuringly over Hermione's head. "I remember that feeling."

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said.

"I love you, too." Hermione replied.

TBC


	35. Blimey, A Baby

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 35 – Blimey, a Baby

"Harry." Lily squealed surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey, is this your parents' quarters?" He asked.

"No, it's Uncle Remus's. Brian got hurt in the Quidditch game and Hermione's having the baby, so I'm here. Uncle Remus is in his office talking to Ginny. When he is done, we are going to go and wait at the hospital wing for the baby to be born. Hermione says the baby is going to call me Aunt Lily when it can talk." Lily babbled.

"You seem really excited." Harry said smiling at the little girl.

"I wanted to be in there, but Daddy said no. I don't know why. Do you know why Daddy wouldn't want me in there?" Lily asked.

"Uh, I should probably let Remus know I'm here." Harry said quickly changing the subject.

"His office door is there." Lily pointed to a door.

Harry knocked and waited for the door to open.

"Lily, I'm almost done." Remus said as he opened the door. "You're not Lily. What are you doing here?"

"Won a twenty-four hour pass. Port key delivered me here." Harry said.

"Did Ron win one?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he was the only trainee not nervous at all to be playing chess against Kingsley. Draco got one as well. Don't know where either of them ended up, but I'm guessing Ron is with Hermione. What's going on in here?" Harry asked seeing Ginny sitting in a chair across from Remus's desk.

"Actually, I'm going to leave you two to talk. Ginny can explain the last few weeks' events to you, and hopefully you two can work out some of your problems. I want you to report to the hospital wing in exactly thirty minutes. So allow enough time to walk to hospital wing." Remus exited the room and Harry stepped into it.

"Come on, Lily. Let's go." Remus said as he picked up Teddy from his play pen.

"Uncle Remus, do you know why Daddy won't let me see the baby being born?" Harry heard Lily ask as they exited the quarters.

When Remus arrived at the hospital wing with Lily and Teddy, the entire Weasley family was sitting outside the doors along with Luna, Remy and Gabrielle.

"Where's Severus?" Remus asked.

"Brian couldn't be moved yet. He is sitting in there with him waiting. Anna was going to cast lots of charms so that Brian doesn't have to witness any of the birth. They're hoping to move him out soon, even if they just have the hospital bed in the hallway." Bill responded.

"Zee elves brought food if you are 'ungry." Fleur stated.

"Do you want a sandwich, Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"I've got it." Molly said. "Come on, sweetheart and tell me what you want on your sandwich." Molly held out her hand and Lily took it as they made their way over to the makeshift buffet.

"Mum is a nervous wreck." George said.

"That's funny coming from you." Katie said.

"What?" George asked as she laughed.

"You were in total panic mode when Alicia was born, and it wasn't Angelina you were worried about. It was all about Fred. Fred was so pale. Why is it taking so long? Fred can't take to much more." Katie mimicked.

"Fred was a wreck during the delivery." Angelina said.

"Just think if Ron where here. He'd be on a gurney next to Brian." Fred commented.

"Is it really that bad?" Bill whispered to Percy.

"Patrick was born in a Muggle hospital. Penny was in a lot of pain at the beginning, but they gave her some Muggle medication that she requested, and it was better after that. I don't know about Wizarding births. It was still a lot of work, but a least she stopped cursing at me. She called me things that I still don't know what they are." Percy whispered back.

Bill paled a little.

"When's she due?" Percy asked after casting a muffliato charm.

"How did you know?" Bill asked in return.

"You're almost as pale as George was when Alicia was born, and Fleur is eating pickles dipped in cheese sauce. I don't think that is a French thing. So when is she due?"

"May." Bill said and they grinned at each other.

"Oi! What are you two gossiping about?" Fred asked loudly.

"Finite." Percy muttered.

"Don't be so nosy." Angelina said as she smacked him on the back of the head. "Sorry we are working on the manners thing. As you see he still has some work to do before I will let him alone with Alicia for any length of time without myself, his mother, my mother or Katie present."

Fred huffed as his brothers laughed. "Uncle George isn't allowed alone with you either, is he Ali?" Fred lifted Alicia up and blew raspberries on her cheek.

"George isn't her father." Ginny said as she arrived with Harry at her side.

"Harry!" Molly said with glee. "What are you doing here?" She came forward and engulfed him in a hug.

"He earned a twenty-four hour pass." Draco said as he arrived from another hallway. "Mum said she'd stop by later to see how things are coming."

Remus nodded in response.

"Draco." Luna said cheerily, drifting over to hug him.

"Good for the both of you. It's too bad Ron couldn't be here as well." Molly said.

"We'll just have to take loads of pictures." Tonks said as she exited the hospital wing and winked at Draco and Harry. She was helping Severus steer Brian's hospital bed.

"Poppy said we could move him out here as long as we keep an eye on him. We are to watch for a concussion, but his ribs are healing well." Severus said.

"Can he eat?" Molly asked.

"He can always eat." Severus remarked.

"I was very scared when you fell." Lily said as she approached Brian's bed. "But Daddy reacted really quickly to keep you from hitting the ground."

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you beside me. I'm glad you are going to be okay." Ginny said.

"That's okay. It's part of the game. Word has it that Harry had fallen even greater distances." Brian replied.

"Harry wouldn't recommend it." Harry said.

"How long until I'm an aunt, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Since we were kicked out of there, hopefully not much longer, but you never really know." Severus said.

"Here is your sandwich." Molly said as she brought Brian a plate. "Lily, you should finish yours as well."

"Can I eat with Brian?" She asked.

"Go ahead and lift her up here." Brian said. "She can tell me all about her school and classes. That should help keep me awake."

Severus lifted Lily onto the foot of Brian's bed, and Molly brought over her plate of food.

"Up, too." Patrick insisted as he slid off his grandfather's lap and ran over to Severus.

"Go ahead, just ward it. He likes to squirm." Percy said when Severus looked to him for approval.

Severus lifted the little boy on to the bed near Brian, and then warded it so that no one would fall off.

"Be careful with Brian, he is still hurting a little." Percy told Patrick.

"He can help me eat my crisps while Lily tells us about school." Brian shifted so that Patrick was sitting next to him.

Severus settled in a seat by Remus and Arthur and thanked Molly when she handed him a plate of food.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Fine, fine." Severus replied. "Hell, what is he doing here?"

Remus turned his head to see Adrian Morgan approaching Remy. The young man smiled nervously at his professors. "Hello, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin."

"Mr. Morgan." Severus said with a slight nod of his head.

"I brought Remy, Gabrielle and Luna's book bags. Their dorm mates retrieved them for me. I didn't know how long you would all be down here, and I know Remy has several essays due on Monday." Adrain nervously informed the crowd.

"Thank you so much. Isn't that nice of Adrian, Daddy?" Remy said cheerily.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Severus responded grudgingly.

"How are your brother and sister?" Adrian asked Remy.

"Brian is healing. Hermione is still in labor." Remy said.

"Well, I can't stay long. I just wanted to bring these to you. If you need someone to study with tomorrow, let me know." Adrian said.

"I'll walk you to the stairwell." Remy said setting her bag on the floor and falling in step with Adrian.

"Sweet Merlin." Severus groaned his head falling back against the wall behind him.

"He's a good kid." Remus said. "Filius made him a prefect."

"He has some odd ideas about Nargles and Wrackspurts, but he's nice." Luna said.

"Mum?" Remy interrupted when she rejoined them.

"You all can come in. We have someone for you to meet." Anna said. "She wants you all to come in."

They all filed in following Anna.

"Ron!" Molly gasped surprised to see her youngest son sitting on the hospital bed next to Hermione, who was holding a bundle in her arms.

"This is Grace, Grace Jane Weasley."

TBC


	36. Grace

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 36 – Grace

"Why is it Percy seems to be the only Weasley to produce a red-headed child?" George asked earning a smack on the head from his wife. "Hey, that hurt." He rubbed the back of his head.

"She's beautiful, Hermione." Katie said.

"Thanks." Hermione grinned. "Do you want to hold her, Molly?"

"Oh, yes." She said and moved forward. They easily transferred Grace from Hermione to Molly.

"She has dark hair, but the Prewett nose." Molly remarked.

No one saw Remus, Severus and Arthur exchange looks.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"Good, tired, but good." Hermione responded watching as Molly showed Grace off to everyone.

"What do you think of your newest godchild?" Ron asked.

"I think she's beautiful like her mother." Harry responded and Hermione grinned at him. "How did Ron do during the delivery?"

"He was wonderful. He held my hand and talked to me, and kept me calm." Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek.

"Seriously?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Ask Anna or Madame Pomphrey." Hermione replied.

"He did very well. I was very proud of him." Anna confirmed and Ron reddened.

"I need to check over Hermione and Grace for a minute, then they can be released." Madame Pomphrey interrupted the group.

Molly handed Grace to Ron, "We will come see you tomorrow. Come along, everyone." The rest of the Weasley except for Ginny said goodbye and followed Molly to the hospital wings floo to head to their homes.

"Brian can be released as well." Madame Pomphrey said.

"Good." Brian said getting out of the bed.

"Remus, can you see the kids back to their dorms, and also Mr. Potter should return to your quarters and Mr. Malfoy to his mother's." Severus said.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Harry hugged Ron and Hermione. He kissed his hand and placed it on Grace's forehead.

"Come on, Aunt Lily. We should step outside while Madame Pomphrey checks Hermione and Grace." Anna said lifting her off the bed.

"Okay." Lily said as she was set to the ground. She skipped happily to the door.

Anna wrapped her arms around one of Severus's arms, and they followed Lily into the hall.

When Madame Pomphrey finally released Hermione and Grace to head to the Snape's quarters, Lily had finally dropped with exhaustion over the exciting day. Severus carried her while Anna carried Grace and Ron carried an equally exhausted Hermione to tired to argue or feel silly that she wasn't walking of her own accord.

Once in the quarters, Anna placed Grace in her bassinet then left to help Severus get Lily changed and in bed. Ron had Hermione settled into her bed when Anna returned.

"I know that Ron is here, which is very good, but if you need any help in the night, remember to let us know." Anna said before wishing them goodnight.

"I can't believe you are here." Hermione said tiredly as Ron settled in next to her on the bed.

"It's not for long, but this has been to most amazing experience of my life. I'm so glad we did this." Ron said.

"Me, too. Me, too." Hermione muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	37. Letters

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 37 – Letters Exchanged

They had been out in the field for the last week and were all exhausted. They were switched around, and formed into new smaller teams for the week. The five normal team leaders were on one team led by one of the trainers. As Ron, Harry and Draco collapsed on their cots, they were happily greeted by mail.

_Dearest Ronald,_

_Grace and I are doing very well. As you can see by all the pictures included, she gets more beautiful each day. I love the one of Patrick, Alicia and Grace. Katie took it on the last Hogsmeade weekend when I visited with them. Lily is just enamored with Grace, and is going to miss her when we move back to our flat. Katie has been coming by and staying with Grace while I attend potions and herbology. The rest of my studies I am able to work on in the evening with Anna, Severus and Remus help. _

_I am glad that Harry is doing better. Ginny said that they didn't get everything worked out, but they are really communicating. She is doing better and Remus told her if she continues to keep to the pre-assigned practice schedule, he will stop observing the practices after Christmas break. _

_Remy is still dating Adrian, much to Severus's irritation. The rest of us find the situation humorous. Brian is doing well. Remus thinks that he is more of a daredevil on a broom after the fall. I'm not sure I will be able to watch him at the next game. Sometimes I'm not sure how I survived watching you and Harry out there each game._

_I hope you are doing well. _

_Grace and I love you._

_Hermione_

_XX_

_Draco, _

_Life at school is going well. The Wrackspurts seem to be leaving Ginny's head. I must find our how she fought them off. I think that we are going to get an infestation of Blibbering Humdingers and of course Nargles, as there is Mistletoe popping up everywhere._

_I did get into a debate with my partner in Care of Magical Creatures about Moon Frogs. I wish I still had some of Daddy's old research, but it was destroyed with the house. I will have to do research myself in the future. I do miss searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks._

_Please watch out for the Aquavirius Maggots, don't mistake them for brains. They do look very similar._

_Love,_

_Luna _

XX

_Dear Ron,_

_Hi, it is Lily Snape. We are to send a school picktur so you no what we look like. I hope you did not for get what I look like. We are lerning to rite letters in school. Mrs. Weasley is having us rite to the trainys. I asked to rite to you. How are you doing? Do you like camp? Wen are you coming home? Daddy says we are going home for brake. I like being an aunt. Hermione says I am good at it. Grace is grate. Mummy, Daddy and me try to help a lot. Can you tell Draco and Harry hi for me? _

_Love,_

_Lily Snape_

"Lily says 'Hi'" Ron said looking up from his letter.

"I got one from a boy in her class. Your mum must not have been grading them on their spelling, but the letter is cute." Harry said.

"Mine is from Delia." Draco said as he opened his letter and began to read.

_Dear Draco, _

_It is Delia Zabini. We are riting letters to the traineys for Mrs. Weasleys class. A foto is in here so the trainy will no what we look like. I hope you hav not forgotin. Blaize put a big foto of me up in his bed room. It is quiet at home with out you and Harry. Blaize has supper ready and on the table wen I get home. His cooking is getting good. We eat then we study. Wen I am done Blaize stops to play with me til bed time. I think he studys more after I go to bed. Is camp hard? Wen are you coming home? Do you miss us? We miss you. Blaize said you miss your bed. Tell Ron, Harry and Nevil hi._

_Thinking of you,_

_Delia Zabini_

XX

_Ronnekins, _

_Did you know your wife is a slave driver? She is almost as bad a Mum. Our wives volunteered us to set up the nursery in your flat. Be glad you were at training camp. She had us move furniture all over the room she has set up as the nursery. Katie had painted it once we knew if it was a boy or girl. Our lazy older brothers didn't show up until after the work was done. For once Audrey wasn't with Percy, they have become almost inseparable. She had some family get together. It was someone's birthday, but we weren't paying attention to Percy's explanation._

_We have to admit, your daughter if very cute. She must take after her mother. We're giving a picture to Mum and Dad of their grandchildren from their grandchildren for Christmas. We think Hermione said she would send you a copy. _

_We just want to remind you to stay safe and don't do something to idiotic._

_Your favorite brothers, _

_Gred and Forge_

XX

_Dear Harry, _

_Teddy sends you this picture of your two godchildren and to remind you that you don't always have to be the hero for them to be proud of you. They will be proud because you are a good, kind man who they love. _

_Stay safe, _

_Remus, Tonks and Teddy_

"Look at this picture Teddy sent me." Harry said passing the picture to Ron.

_My dearest son,_

_I was so glad to see you a few weeks ago. I am very proud of you, but I do worry about you. It is what mothers do. _

_I wanted to inform you that Andromeda has asked me to spend the Christmas holidays with them. I know that you will probably want to stay with the Snapes, as Luna will be there, but I hope you will be willing to come with Remus, Tonks and Teddy on Christmas day to celebrate it with your family. Luna is welcome to come as well. I have also invited Blaize and Delia, but I do know they are going to spend part of the day with their grandparents._

_I suggested that Luna and Remy be put in the room I had been sleeping in. Anna and Severus want Ron and Hermione to stay with them until Boxing Day._

_All is well here at Hogwarts. Take care of yourself._

_Love, _

_Mother_

XX

_Dear Ron, _

_Just a quick note to let you know you are going to be an uncle again come May. Fleur and I are very excited. Percy has been a lot of help with answering my questions, but I look forward to hearing your answers as well as you have the most recent experience. Fred will be useless when we eventually tell the twins, but I wanted to make sure you are not the last to know. _

_Fleur sends her love._

_Love,_

_Bill_

"Blimey! Fleur's pregnant." Ron said.

"That's great. Your mum is probably ecstatic." Harry commented.

"I'm surprised we can't hear her here." Ron said.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope all is well. I am tired, but, the staff at Hogwarts has been great. They have been helping me keep up with my classes. Grace is wonderful, and we miss you and Ron, maybe Ron a little more._

_Please watch out for Ron and yourself. I rely on the both of you. Remus said that they would send you a picture of Teddy and Grace. I have enclosed a picture of Lily with Grace. She is obsessed with being an aunt. She is determined to be the best aunt in the world. _

_I am glad things are better for Ginny, for all of us. _

_Let us know when you are coming home._

_Love, _

_Hermione and Grace_

XX

_Dear baby cousin, _

_Tonks here, and I know you hate to be called that, but deal with it. All is well, Savage tell me you are doing very well. You get if from me, aren't you excited. We are all doing well. Remus says that your mum is a good teacher, and the students like her. She worries about you, so don't do anything Sirius would do._

_Audrey here now, I like having a baby cousin, so you can forget getting us to stop calling you that. Tonks and I decided to write a letter together as I still don't know you that well. I just want to remind you that Tonks is right; Sirius is not the best role model. And I like Luna and if you ever do to her what Sirius did to my mum, you won't be doing anyone ever again. But I do love you._

_Tonks again, remember that what Audrey would do to you isn't anything compared to what Severus would do._

_Audrey here, I might ask Severus what he would do, so I can practice something that would cause you additional pain._

_Tonks here, I think no additional pain would be needed as he would probably be dead._

_Audrey says good point._

_Well remember we love you and are proud of you,_

_Love your older and wiser cousins, _

_Tonks and Audrey_

"I'm related to loons. They make Luna look like the dullest person I know." Draco commented as he folded his letter.

Harry and Ron both laughed.

_Dear Harry, _

_Everything is going better at school. I am glad we had a chance to talk. I'm sorry I lied to you last summer. I was still somewhat upset with myself for the way I used Blaize. He said that if anyone belonged in Slytherin, it was me. I think it he is a little bit correct. I'm not proud of how I acted. I look forward to when you get home and we can talk some more._

_How is camp going? Where are you staying once you return from camp? Ron's room is available. Percy and Patrick are the only ones still at the Burrows. Hermione said that she will be at the Snapes until Ron comes home. Then they will go back to their flat. I stopped by their flat during the last Hogsmeade weekend, and the nursery is very cute._

_Miss you a lot, _

_Love, _

_Ginny_

They all looked up from their letters when a blue envelope floating into their tent and the voice of their CO began to emit from it. "You may inform your families that you will be returning from camp on Christmas Eve. You will be given a day in the nearest Wizarding village for Christmas shopping this week."

TBC


	38. Home for Christmas

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 38 – Christmas Eve

"Oh, it is so wonderful to have so many people here." Molly gushed as she busied herself around the kitchen of the Burrows. Andromeda and Augusta were helping her while the rest of the guest enjoyed themselves the living room.

When they rebuilt the Burrows after the war, Bill and Percy had taken charge of the plans. They had made sure the kitchen and living room were large enough to hold their enlarging family, but only had four bedrooms built so that the house was only two stories. Molly and Arthur's bedroom was now on the main floor, while the second floor contained Ginny's bedroom and two additional rooms that Percy and Patrick currently used.

Babies were being passed around, but Patrick didn't feel any lack of adult attention, as Lily, Delia, and Brian were keeping him well occupied.

"Did any of the boys know when they would be here?" Molly asked.

"No, their CO hadn't told them." Hermione responded from her seat on the sofa next to Fleur and Katie, who was currently holding Grace.

"Molly, are you sure you don't need any more help?" Anna asked from where she was sitting at the kitchen table with Tonks, Narcissa, and Mrs. Delacor. "I promise we will tie Tonks to her chair so she won't get in our way.

"Oi!" Tonks huffed as the others laughed.

"You're the one who likes to beat Remus home just to give him the fearful illusion that you might have cooked." Anna said grinning at her.

"That is a frightening thought." Remus commented with a shiver from his spot at a card table. He was playing cards with Mr. Delacor, Arthur and Severus.

"No, relax." Molly insisted.

"Mum's in her element." George called out grinning.

"From all Lily's talk, her element includes the classroom as well." Anna said smiled at Molly.

Molly blushed at the compliment.

"Delia feels the same way." Blaize added. He was sitting on the floor as he and Luna had joined the little kids in coloring.

"Something smells wonderful in here." They heard Ron call out as he entered the Burrows kitchen followed by Harry, Draco, Neville and Sirius. Molly screamed then engulfed both Ron and Harry in a tight hug. Narcissa and Augusta hugged their boys excitedly as well.

"Am I chopped liver?" Sirius muttered which an earned a smack on the arm from Andromeda before she hugged him.

"Can't breath, Mum." Ron muttered. Molly released them and Harry was immediately engulfed by a hug from Ginny.

Ron, Draco and Neville moved to the living room where Hermione, Luna and Hannah waited for them.

"I've missed you so much." Hermione sighed as she was wrapped in Ron's strong arms.

When he released her, Katie stepped forward with Grace in her arms. "I supposed you want to see her next." Smiling, she easily slipped Grace from her arms to his awaiting arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ron said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"Unca Ron!" Ron looked down to see Patrick tugging at his pants leg.

"Here, let her godfather have her." Harry said as he approached Ron and Hermione.

Ron passed Grace to Harry then bent down to lift Patrick up to his hip.

"Like broom." Patrick told him happily hugging him.

"I'm glad. After dinner, you can show how well you ride it." Ron told him with a grin and Patrick nodded grinning.

"Come on, little one, you can't hog Uncle Ron. There are a lot of people who want to hug him." Percy grabbed Patrick and swung him out of Ron's arms. He lifted him way in the air before settling him on his own hip. Patrick howled with laughter.

Percy hugged Ron then moved to join Audrey with her family. He saw that Ron quickly reclaimed Grace before greeting the rest of his family.

"Thank you for writing me back." Delia was saying shyly to Draco who had knelt down to her level to accept a hug.

"I appreciated your letter. And Blaize was right I did miss my bed, but I missed you more." Draco told the little girl that caused her to beam at him.

"I think someone has a little crush." Audrey whispered to Luna who was smiling serenely at Draco and Delia.

"Will you be attending the family breakfast tomorrow?" Audrey turned to speak to Sirius.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Andy said you would be there." Sirius said.

"Yes. I'll be there." Audrey responded.

"Alone?" Sirius asked as Percy stepped up beside Audrey. Audrey frowned at Sirius.

"Yes, Percy has his own family plans in the morning. I'm joining the Weasleys in the evening for supper." Audrey reached over to tickle Patrick.

"I'm glad everything appeared to go well at training camp, Mr. Black." Percy said offering his hand.

"Thank you, Percival." Sirius shook his hand squeezing a little harder than necessary.

"I'm going to see if Mum needs help setting everything out on the table. Patrick, stay with Audrey." Percy passed Patrick to Audrey then moved to the kitchen.

"You should be nice to him. His influence is the only reason I'm giving you a chance." Audrey stated to Sirius then moved greet Ron.

"He's a good man." Remus said to Sirius.

"She's too young." Sirius muttered. "And he's too old."

"If you think that of them, then you must really despise me with Dora." Remus stated with a frown as he walked away.

"If you cause a problem in my marriage, I'll change your man's parts to woman's parts permanently." Tonks threatened Sirius and went after her husband passing Teddy to Harry on her way.

"I thought we had this planned where you weren't going to say anything to offend anyone for at least twenty-four hours." Harry approached Sirius with a smile while adjusting Teddy in his arms.

"I told you the only sure way he could do it was if we sealed his mouth shut." Draco said.

"Dinner is served everyone." Molly called out.

They all settled around the various tables set in the kitchen and living room. Percy left Patrick with his father at the Weasley table, joining Audrey with her family. The Snapes shared a table with Neville, Augusta and Hannah.

They were halfway through dessert when Fred and George with identical smirks on their faces said, "Well look what is above us."

Their wives wearily looked and smiled seeing the mistletoe above each of their heads.

"Oh, I suppose we should." Katie said as they each leaned in to kiss their husbands.

The twins grinned then with a flick of their wand the two mistletoes went soaring around the room, landing first over Neville and Hannah and Percy and Audrey. Both couples kissed, the first blushing a bit, before the Mistletoe moved on to other couples. The mistletoe continued to move around until every person whether part of a couple or not received a kiss whether it was passionate kiss shared by Bill and Fleur or the sweet kiss Delia bestowed upon her brother Blaize.

After dinner they all sat around the living room listening to stories of training camp, while they tried to catch the guys up on their own lives. As it grew dark, they began to migrate to their various homes. Harry agreed to stay with the Tonks instead of going to the lonely Grimald Place where Audrey, Narcissa and Draco were also staying. The Snapes were hosting the Lupins, Zabinis, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Grace. The Weasleys that had homes of their own returned to them for the night, leaving only Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Patrick and Percy at the Burrows.

Percy with a sleeping Patrick in his arms and Ginny stood smiling in the doorway of the living room watching their parents sway to Molly's favorite Christmas music, before slipping away to their own rooms for the night.

"Night, Ginny." Percy said tiredly.

"Night." Ginny responded before heading into her own room.

TBC


	39. Daily Routine

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 39 – Taking Turns

It was mid January and Ron and Hermione were settled back into their flat, and trying to adjust to training, school, and parenthood.

They still hadn't moved Grace's bassinet into her own room, because they were afraid they wouldn't hear her in the night.

"I think she would make herself heard." Hermione muttered as she turned to her clock seeing it was four in the morning. She smacked Ron in the chest as she rose and moved to the kitchen to get Grace's bottle.

By the time she returned Ron was up and changing Grace's nappy talking happily to her. It amazed Hermione that no matter how little sleep he had, Ron never spoke grumpily to Grace.

"At least she has adjusted to the four hour intervals Anna suggested," Ron said as he handed their freshly changed daughter to Hermione who had settled in the rocking chair to feed her.

"What subject?" Ron asked.

"Continue with Herbology." Hermione said. They spent their time while feeding Grace quizzing each other.

Ron pulled out her revision notes, "What can shrivelfigs be used for?"

"Shrinking solution."

"What plant can cause hysteria when the leaves are eaten?"

"Alihosty."

"Describe the bubotuber."

"It resembles a thick, black, giant slug with many large shiny swellings on it that are filled with a yellow-green puss that smells like petrol."

"What are its uses?"

"In its raw state, it will raise very painful boils on the skin, but properly diluted and processed it can be used to cure acne." Hermione replied as she adjusted Grace to burp her.

"What is the difference between Flitterbloom and Devil's Snare?"

"The Devil's Snare can be lethal. The Flitterbloom is non-violent." Hermione responded as she rose to settle Grace back into her bassinet.

Ron marked where they left off on her revision notes, and they both climbed back into bed for a few more hours sleep.

They awoke again at seven-thirty. While Hermione showered and dressed, Ron prepared breakfast and fed and changed Grace. They ate together and then Hermione spent time with Grace while Ron showered and changed. By the time Katie arrived at eight-thirty, they were ready to go.

Hermione spent from nine until four-thirty at Hogwarts. Usually if she was not in class, she was in the library studying. She tried to get as much of her busy work as possible done while at the school. When she arrived home from school Grace would be fed and awake, and Katie would have dinner almost prepared.

Ron would arrive home shortly after five and would set the table while Katie levitated the meal onto the table before heading back to her own flat.

Both Ron and Hermione had told Katie it wasn't necessary for her to cook for them, but she insisted that it was no additional trouble to prepare a dinner for four then it was for two. She said that she normally cooked too much anyway, so this way she didn't have to deal with leftovers.

During dinner they would discuss their day. Hermione was always interested to know anything new Ron had learned. Ron loved any funny antidotes Hermione told, most of them about Luna.

After dinner they would spend time with Grace until eight when Hermione would give her another bottle then put her to bed. She and Ron would study until about midnight. At midnight, Ron would feed Grace after Hermione changed her. Hermione would quiz Ron while he fed Grace.

They would turn in until four, when they would start the cycle all over again.

TBC

_A/N: I know it is short, but I wanted to give you all a glimpse into their day. tamara_


	40. February 6th

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 40 – February 6th

"What time does the game officially start?" Bill asked as he was tuning the wireless to the Quidditch station.

"Ten, but I'm sure Lee's pre-game sportscast has started." George said as he helped Fred set up the poker table. Since Fred and George were two high-strung to sit and listen to a game, they decided to have a brotherly poker game with the Cannon's game on in the background."

"You're sure we're not putting Fleur out?" Percy asked as he and Ron played with Patrick before the game started. Alicia and Grace were napping in a nearby playpen. Percy had cast a spell around the playpen so that the sleeping girls couldn't hear them, but they would be able to hear the girls.

"No, she was excited about spending the day in Paris shopping with her mum and Audrey. What are the rest of your wives doing today?" Bill asked.

"Katie is treating Angie to a spa day for her birthday present. George and Katie are keeping Alicia tonight, and I have something special planned for tonight." Fred responded.

"Hermione is at a study session at Hogwarts. At Hermione's suggestion, Severus has organized several Saturday study sessions from now until the NEWTS for students who want to take advantage of them. At least two to the professors will be available to answer questions or help in areas of their subject that the student may not total understand yet." Ron responded.

"I hope Ginny is taking advantage of them as well." Percy said. "I would have liked the extra help in studying. I had Oliver for a roommate; his goal was professional Quidditch so he didn't see the need for endless revision."

"Wasn't Penny in your year?" Fred asked as they all moved to settle around the poker table. Patrick was happily playing nearby with his Quidditch game.

"Yes, but she didn't want us to spend all our time together studying." Percy said.

"You, horn dog. Didn't know you had it in you." George said earning an eye roll in response.

They began their poker game. Percy made sure he could see Patrick, and Ron made sure he could hear the game. They talked about the Cannons and Harpies and commented on some of Lee's commentating. They were all relaxed when Percy brought up the topic that had been on his mind for the last few weeks.

"What are you all planning for Valentine's Day?" He asked.

"It's next Sunday?" Fred asked, and Percy nodded. "I'll probably let Angie choose."

"Katie has offered to babysit Grace and Alicia. So, we will probably celebrate the day before." George said.

"She offered to watch Patrick as well." Percy added.

"She's likes kids. She would have done well working for Mum, but I think she expected to be pregnant by now." George said with a shrug.

"Yeah, how you won the heart of someone as great as Katie, I will never figure out. Hermione and I really don't know what we would do without all her help." Ron said.

"You think you can get your wife to stop studying to celebrate Valentine's Day?" George asked.

"Maybe for a couple of hours, I think I am going to order her favorite take out. Nothing very elaborate, just a couple hours together without any worries." Ron said.

"Bill, what are your plans?" Percy asked.

"I'm taking Fleur to Madam Puddifoot's. She's heard all about it but has never been. We will probably end up stopping by Hogwarts." Bill said.

"Yeah, Hermione may want to stop by also." Ron said as he and Bill both looked sadly at Percy.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about that. I think Audrey and I should do something special that day, but I don't want to down play the fact that we both lost someone very important to us that day. I don't even know if she would want to do anything that day, maybe she would prefer to ignore it. I don't know what is appropriate." Percy said showing vulnerability that usually only he would let Bill see.

"Have you asked Audrey?" Bill asked.

"No, I'm not sure how. We talk about almost everything under the sun, but this subject I don't know how to approach." Percy said.

"Almost everything?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face.

"You're impossible." Bill said smacking Fred on the back of the head.

"She's probably thinking the same things. She lost her mother that day, and you lost your wife." Bill said. "What would you like to do most that day?"

"I'd actually like to see where Penny died." Percy admitted reluctantly.

"She would probably want to see and know more about how her mother died as well." Bill said.

"I don't think she has asked Hermione, and she hasn't asked me. Neville and Luna were the only other ones there when Hagrid's hut collapsed." Ron said.

Percy nodded as he was thinking.

"Ask her." Bill ordered.

"Okay." Percy said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Everyone, ante up. Alicia's looking like she is on the verge of waking, and believe me; Grace will not sleep through my daughter's screams." Fred said.

The guys laughed and continued their game.

Remus walked around the stopping to talk to any student that asked for his help. Anna was sitting at a table near the front helping three girls with a difficult transfiguration. Filius was helping a couple young men prefect various charms.

Their first study session had been a success. He figured that at least eighty percent of the seventh year students had attended at least some part of the day.

It was getting near the end of the study session and only a few remained. Currently he spotted two Slytherins, the three Huffflepuff girls with Anna, ten Ravenclaws, including the two boys with Filius and one loan Gryffindor, Hermione, had lasted the entire session.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." The Hufflepuff girls said as they left carrying their bags with them.

Anna smiled at them and then got up and approached Remus.

"It would figure that the ones who use the entire six hour study session are the ones who need the least help." Anna remarked.

"Well, we should have some of the highest testing percentages in NEWT history because of these students. That will please the board of directors and Severus." Remus commented. They moved to the head table and sat at it to watch the remaining students.

"Hermione will be pleased that her idea was a success. How does she appear to be doing?" Anna asked as she looked out and spotted her eldest foster daughter.

"Studying hard." Remus said.

"She looks tired." Anna said concerned.

"I was actually surprised she didn't spend more time asking questions." Remus remarked.

"Luna." Anna called out and motioned for her to come over to the table.

Luna rose and walked over to them with a serene smile on her face.

"Does someone have a Wrackspurt problem?" Luna asked.

"No dear, I don't believe so. You have been sitting by Hermione all day, how is she doing?" Anna asked.

Luna looked past them as if not knowing what to say.

"Luna, we know Hermione is your friend. But telling us if there is something possible wrong, is not going to make her mad at you." Anna tried to reassure the girl. She knew Luna's history and that she treasured her friends immensely.

"She's a little different. She's not the first person to raise their hand in class; sometimes she doesn't raise her hand at all. She fell asleep in History of Magic a couple of times. Not for long, but well, she did." Luna admitted.

"Thank you, Luna. Time is up for the study session. Why don't you head back to your common room and relax for a while." Remus told her.

Luna went to retrieve her bags as Anna announced to the other students that time was up. They all packed up their bags and filed out. The three teachers stayed to move the tables back in place for dinner.

"Filius, how has Hermione been class?" Remus asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I wasn't sure if I should speak to her or go directly to the Headmaster." The tiny professor stated.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Since return from Christmas break, she has been a lot less assertive, and she hasn't been picking up the new spells as quickly as she usually does. She still has the charm mastered by the end of class time, and although her essays are still thorough and exceptional, her hand writing is a bit sloppy and the parchment has had stains on it a couple of times." Filius admitted.

"I have noticed that I haven't had to use a dictionary in a while to grade her essays." Remus also admitted. "But her essays as still outstanding."

"I've been worried that she is pushing herself too hard to do everything, from school, marriage or motherhood, perfectly." Filius said.

"Thanks, Filius." Remus said and Filius nodded then headed out of the Great Hall.

"Have you noticed her being less assertive in class?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but she had already calmed down so much from before the war, I figured it was more due to maturity." Remus said.

"We should talk to Severus. Neither Hermione or Ron will admit they need help unless they are confronted." Anna said.

"They'll be okay. We'll figure it out." Remus reassured her. "Maybe she will even relax tomorrow."

Anna shot him a look.

"I said maybe." Remus said as they walked out of the Great Hall to find Severus.

TBC


	41. February 14th

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 41 – Valentine's Day Memories

"Katie, are you sure that all four kids won't be too much for you." Percy asked.

"Four?" Audrey asked frowning.

"Yeah, Patrick, Alicia, Grace and George." Ron responded sharing as smile with Percy.

"Oi!" George huffed offended.

"George can be responsible when the occasion calls for it." Katie said then George grabbed Patrick tossed him in the air and caught him. They both let out wicked laughs. Katie just shook her head. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Don't break my kid." Percy pointed a finger at George then thanked Katie and with Audrey followed Ron and Hermione out of the flat.

"Bill said they would meet us at the gates to Hogwarts." Percy told them as they walked towards the school entrance.

"Severus said various staff members would be stationed on the grounds. I think he, Anna, Remus, and Tonks will be at the battle site." Hermione informed them her hand clutched in Ron's.

"Does he expect a lot of visitors?" Audrey asked.

"He had heard from several of those who fought in the battle, wanting to come and remember the night. He said that last year, with all the unrest, he didn't think people had the opportunity to stop and remember." Hermione responded.

"Those of us living at the castle didn't leave the castle walls after dark, and the days were too full with trying to figure out how to save our world." Percy remembered.

"You were too worried about Patrick and Mum to focus on yourself last year." Bill said hearing their conversation as they reached the gates.

"Ready?" Fleur asked looking at Audrey. Audrey nodded soberly in response.

They slowly began their way towards the edge of the grounds near the Forbidden Forest.

"What happened that day?" Audrey asked. "Why were there so many people here?"

"It was a banquet being hosted at the school. All the prefects and Quidditch captains were required to attend." Hermione recalled.

"Eet wuz supposed to be about unity between zee different Wizarding nations. Zey 'ad invited important or famous alumni of zee different schools." Fleur said.

"There were political figures, Quidditch stars and the Tri-Wizard champions. Albus Dumbledore had several Aurors along with members of the Order there as protection." Bill said explaining why Emmeline Vance was in attendance. "It was going well, really uneventful except for Ginny trying to attack our brother, the spy."

"Professor McGonagall sent her back to Gryffindor tower. I was lucky that Fred and George didn't try as well, but they really didn't get a chance. I was there as Deloris Umbridge's date, and to spy on her. Albus Dumbledore believed that she was in league with the Death Eaters, and he was right. During the situation with Ginny, I lost track of Deloris. Penny had been acting as a back up for me under an invisibility cloak. Albus was going to allow us to spend some private time together after the banquet before Penny would return to hiding." Percy explained.

"We had settled into dinner when Penny came running in and up to Professor Dumbledore. Outside of Oliver Woods, Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt only Hermione and I knew of Percy and Penny's relationship." Ron said.

"Deloris was trying to take down the school's defenses, and I was trying to stop her so I sent Penny for help. Professor McGonagall, Oliver and Mr. Diggle arrived." Percy recalled.

"Albus sent all those who were willing to fight in protection of the castle out toward the Forbidden Forest. Most of my family along with Penny, Severus and Harry ended up along this area. But Ron and Hermione were by Hagrid's hut." Bill pointed to the building that had been rebuilt this past summer along with the repairs to the school. There saw several of the men and women they had remembered from that night milling around the grounds. Severus, Remus and Tonks were answering questions helping whoever needed it to fill in some of the missing pieces of that night.

"Sirius?" Audrey said sounding puzzled as Sirius approached the group with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Luna and Draco.

"Hello." Sirius greeted them.

"He wanted to know what happened that night two years ago." Harry informed them.

"Harry said that Emmeline was with Hermione when she died." Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I don't remember a lot of the battle, my memory of the evening stops shortly before the battle started." Hermione explained.

"You see Hermione, Luna, Neville, Emmeline and I were fighting off Death Eaters by Hagrid's when one to the Death Eaters spells hit the hut and caused it to collapse around Hermione and Emmeline. Because of the battle going on, we couldn't get to them right away. As soon as the Death Eaters left, we started to dig for them." Ron explained.

"That's when Professor Snape arrived with Katie Bell and Fleur." Neville recalled.

"After Severus created an entrance, I climbed into zee 'ut." Fleur said. "'Ermione wuz 'urt very badly, an' Emmeline wuz dead. I zink she wuz killed instantly. I'm sorry."

Audrey gave a teary-eyed smile to Fleur as Percy wrapped am arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, kissing her temple.

"How-how did you're wife die?" Audrey asked him.

Percy's eyes briefly flashed to his sister before turning to Bill.

"Penny was fighting near us when Ginny arrived startling everyone." Bill began. Ginny had already begun to cry and would not be able to explain. "Ginny was trying to get to Harry when Bellatrix sent a killing curse at Ginny. Penny dived to push Ginny out of the way and was struck in the back with the curse."

"That's…" Audrey began, but didn't know how to finish. She looked at Percy who was watching his little sister cry. Audrey kissed his cheek. "It's okay. Go on to her." Audrey stepped away and Ginny launched herself at Percy like she had that night two years when she learned exactly the damage her actions had caused.

Percy wrapped his arms around Ginny and rocked her back and forth, and she sobbed and tried to apologize once again.

"It's okay, shh. Penny made a choice, and she would have done it again." Percy tried to calm his sister.

"How will Patrick ever forgive me?" Ginny asked.

"We have years before we have to deal with that. Just don't worry about it in the mean time. He knows that his Aunt Ginny loves him, and he'll know that you would have done almost anything to have prevented it." Percy tried to reassure her.

Hermione and Fleur had started crying.

Sirius not one normally for women's tears moved to Audrey's side to offer any comforter his daughter may need.

"How are you?" He asked.

"She smiled teary-eyed at him, but didn't shed her tears. I'm just glad to know what happened to Mum." Audrey told him, and to his shock she gave him an impromptu hug.

TBC


	42. Concerns

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 42 – Concerns

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Harry muttered to Neville as they followed Remus up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"If you two weren't worried about them as well, you wouldn't have shown up." Remus said knocking on the Headmaster's door.

Harry just growled at him.

"At least you get to go to the Ginny's game afterwards." Remus reminded him.

"Come in." Anna said as she opened the door to them.

They entered and Harry was surprised to see practically all Hermione's professors getting ready to leave.

"Thank you all for your input." Severus was saying as the professors filed out.

"Binns is the only one missing." Harry commented to Neville.

"Yeah, well he wouldn't notice if someone fell asleep in his class or not." Neville reminding Harry of all the times he and Ron dozed off in the class.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, we are very concerned about Hermione and Ron's welfare. They along with Harry have had a hard seven years, and now when things should be settling down, they have more…complications." Severus said. "I know that you each have dealt with students when you believe there is a problem, but this is Hermione, who we know can handle more stress than any normal wizard and still stay on top of everything. The girl handled taking every class available her third year, along with all her normal problems associated with Ron and Harry, and still remained the top of her class."

"We are just concerned that she is in overhead and doesn't know how to ask for help." Anna said. "Harry and Neville, we have already talked to the staff and learned that while Hermione is still at the top of her classes, her work hasn't been up to her usual standards and she has been tired in class. We know that Ron is under the same stress as Hermione, and we are concerned for his welfare as well. That is why we have asked you here."

"We don't know how he is doing with his written work, but he's been tired. He starts out the week fine, but by the end of the week he appears exhausted and easily stressed. My concern is that when he gets stressed he starts to doubt his own abilities." Harry said. "Neither one of them wants any special treatment. They want to be treated like everyone else."

"We know. No one is going to give Hermione an advantage based on who she is." Remus told him. "What do you think they need?"

"They need help at home. I know that Katie is helping a lot, but they don't want to ask more of her. She and George are still newlyweds and need their own privacy." Harry said. "You and Tonks are the only new parents I've been around, but for the first four months of Teddy's life you lived in a houseful of people. Although he was ultimately your responsibility, you had many people available to help you out."

"And Dora took two and half months maternity leave. Even when Grace was a few days old, Hermione was caught up and keeping up with her classes." Remus said.

"Anna and I should meet with the Weasleys." Severus said.

"All the Weasleys." Remus said.

"He's right. Molly will want to take over, but they don't need that, they just need an extra set of hands occasionally." Anna said.

"Harry, how would you best recommend we deal with them on this issue?" Remus asked.

"Come up with a couple of plans, and let them make the decision. I think they will accept the help. They probably realize they need it, but they don't know how to ask." Harry said.

"Thanks." Anna said.

"Thanks for watching Patrick." Percy said to Bill as he followed him to the Shell Cottage living room. Audrey was moving to help Fleur and Patrick in the kitchen.

"Fleur loved it. They've been baking cookies and icing cookies. We are happy to have him anytime, but Mum stopped in and was surprised Patrick wasn't with you." Bill said. He knew that Percy could hear his unasked question.

"I would have asked her to watch him, but she asks too many questions, and we were doing something Mum might not approve of." Percy sighed as he settled on the couch.

"Oh really?" Bill asked with a smirk that was too much like the twins.

"Not that, you idiot. Merlin, get your head out of the gutter." Percy growled.

"Despite your grouchiness, I am going to risk my head to ask if you have even discussed it with her." Bill asked wondering if sexual frustration was related to Percy's mood.

"Yes, we have. But you know that both of our living situations don't facilitate taking that action, and well, Audrey's never. I don't want her first experience to be a quickie in some room above the Leaky Caldron." Percy said, "We were trying to solve that problem."

"Huh?" Bill asked confused.

"I'm looking for my own place." Percy admitted.

"Just so you can have sex?" Bill asked.

"No, Merlin, have you spent a lot of time with twins lately." Then Percy paused thinking, "Fleur's horny stage is over isn't it."

"Sh! She's in a good mood and I'm hoping that if it isn't mentioned she won't feel pressured and will be willing tonight." Bill said.

"Poor Bill." Percy said sarcastically.

"You're the one who's searching for a place to get it on with his girlfriend." Bill stated.

"You know, I've never intended to stay at the Burrows as long as I have. I need to find a home for myself and my son. I didn't wanted to go back to the Burrows in the first place, but Dad asked me to move in for a little while since the rest of you were married and Ginny was going back to school. So I stayed. I figured I'd spend my spare time looking for my own place." Percy explained.

"You didn't expect Audrey to take up that spare time." Bill said.

"I really couldn't stand her at the time, so no, I didn't." Percy said.

"Have you told Mum you're house hunting?"

"You're kidding right. I think it would be safer to move out one day while she is at work and send an owl from my new place." Percy said.

"You have to tell her. You can't let there be a chance she finds out from someone else."

"You could tell her for me." Percy said then sighed, "I know. I'll tell them tonight. She's going to be nagging me anyway about what I did today since she knows Patrick wasn't there to chaperone my virtue."

"Did you find anything?" Bill asked.

"No. Audrey says I'm too picky, but if I'm going to shell out most of my savings, then I don't want to settle. I plan on this being a permanent move." Percy said.

"So did Audrey find anything she liked?"

"She found plusses and minuses in every place we looked at. I did rule out buying a flat. I want to be near London, but I want a yard for Patrick." Percy explained, "I don't think she loved any of them either."

"Come! Eat!" Patrick came barreling into the living room.

"I think we are being summoned to dinner." Percy said amused as he caught his son.

"Well, I think we should move to the dining room." Bill said as he stood and led the way.

TBC


	43. Intervention

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 43 – Intervention

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he entered his and Hermione's flat after work to find it filled with their families, Remus, Tonks, and Harry.

"They were all here when I arrived." Hermione said.

"Where's Grace?" Ron asked concerned by the serious looks on everyone's faces.

"She's fine. Audrey is watching all the children at our flat." Katie said.

"Ron, please have a seat. There is something we all need to discuss with you." Anna said calmly.

He saw that there was a space for him next to Hermione so he moved to join her on their sofa.

"Ron, Hermione, we all love you very much, and so we are concerned about your welfare." Arthur began. "

"Hermione, I have spoken with your professors and know that your class work has been down in the last few weeks. Your essays, while still brilliant, are a bit sloppy, and you are quiet, even tired in class." Severus said.

"You know about History of Magic?" Hermione asked.

"What about History of Magic?" Ron asked as Severus nodded in answer to Hermione's question.

"I fell asleep." Hermione admitted quietly looking down at her clasped hands. "More than once."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked shocked that she hadn't told him.

"I was embarrassed. Well, you know how he just drones on, and I was so tired." She tried to explain.

"We can fix that. I can get up by myself with Grace so you can get more sleep." Ron insisted.

"You get up every time I do, and then you do so much physical work all day. I don't know how you are not as tired as I am." Hermione said.

"He is." Harry said. "Ron, you have been letting things in training frustrate you so easily lately. I know that is a big result of you being exhausted. You are going to get hurt or hurt someone else if you don't get more rest."

Ron glared at Harry.

"See." As if Harry's answer backed her up.

"I'll…" Ron began.

"You're not giving up your dream." Hermione interrupted knowing him too well.

"Neither are you Hermione." Ann said. "We have come up with an idea for a solution. We know that you want to control your lives, so we came up with a way to help without taking over."

"This is our lives. We can handle it." Ron said.

"You're obviously not handling it very well." His mother remarked.

"I'm an adult now. You can't run my life for me." Ron remarked having always hated when his mother tried to control him.

"No one is trying to control you. We just want to help." His father stated calmly hoping it would calm is wife and youngest son.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I have been looking for my own place for myself and Patrick. Since you have an extra bedroom here, we can move in and be an extra set of hands at night. We can work out a plan where you both get at least seven hours uninterrupted sleep at night." Percy said.

"It isn't fair to you. You still won't have your own place, and you work just as hard as we do. We don't want you to neglect Patrick." Hermione said.

"He won't be neglected. He'll love being around the two of you more." Percy explained.

"That's crap." Ron said.

"Ronald." Hermione and Molly barked at his language.

"It's the truth." Percy said.

"Your mum and I will do more babysitting on weekends, so that we will still see everyone fairly regularly." Arthur said.

"It will also give Mum time to adjust so when Percy and Patrick don't move back after Hermione graduates, it won't be such as shock to her system." Bill added.

"I will baby-sit for both Patrick and Grace so they are on a similar schedule to help the three of you out as well." Katie said.

"And it will help me get acclimates to raising Patrick without Penny, Mum or Dad." Percy said.

"We also want Hermione to move back in with us for the week of NEWTs. I know what a stressful time it will be for you and that the tests will be at all hours of the day and evening." Severus said.

"We can handle this. If we weren't in school or training, and just working, you wouldn't be so worried about us." Hermione insisted.

"If you were working, you would have taken at least three months maternity leave." Anna said. "Sweetheart, you have not had any time off, and the two week holiday break doesn't count. We know you don't have the option for a maternity or paternity leave, so please let us help you out."

"They're right." Harry told them.

Hermione looked around the room before looking at Ron. She silently nodded towards the bedroom. They both stood and moved from the room.

"I don't like this." Ron said as soon as they entered the room and cast the Muffliato Charm.

"Me either, but although I hate to admit it, it would be nice having an extra set of hands." Hermione admitted.

"We could call on George and Katie. They are already next door." Ron said.

"Katie is already watching Grace during the day at no charge. I don't feel right asking anymore of her." Hermione responded. "I think we have to do this."

"Even if we hate it?" Ron said.

"Won't be the first time we've hated doing something that was for our own good." Hermione reasoned. Ron nodded then taking her hand the moved back to the living room.

"Alright." Ron agreed. "But we're only agreeing to this until Hermione is done with school."

"Deal." Percy said smiling in approval at them.

"And luckily there are so many of you here to help them rearrange and unload Percy and Patrick's belongings." Arthur said.

"I'll go to George's apartment and prepare us a feast." Molly said.

"I'll help." Anna offered getting up and following her out of the flat.

"They're just going to get first dabs at the kids." Arthur joked.

"Hermione, go take a nap at our flat. Ron can oversee the changes." Katie said.

"I think I will take you up on that." Hermione answered with a hug. "And thanks."

TBC


	44. Plan in Action

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 44– The Plan in Action

6:00am

Hermione quietly slipped out of the bed not waking Ron. She slipped on her robe and slipped quietly out of their bedroom to the makeshift bedroom they set up for Grace. As Percy was taking the 2am feedings, they had to come up with another system so that he didn't have to walk in to Ron and Hermione's bedroom to retrieve Grace.

They had been at the new system for a month, and she could see how much better both she and Ron were getting along with Percy's help. She sometimes still worried as to how much sleep Percy was getting. Most nights he would retire to his bedroom at 8pm when he put Patrick down for the night, but she was sure that he did paperwork for sometime after that at the small role top desk in the room he was sharing with his son.

"Hi, sweetheart." Hermione said as she lifted a just waking Grace out of her bassinet. After changing her nappy, she moved to the kitchen where a showered and dressed for the day Percy was already up warming Grace's bottle and starting breakfast.

"I really need to have you teach me to cook better before this is all said and done." Hermione told him with a smile. "Are you the only Weasley that is a morning person like your mum?" She asked taking the bottle and moving to sit in a chair at the table to feed Grace.

"Bill isn't bad in the morning and Patrick seems to be better in the morning than the evenings. Penny was a cheerful morning person." Percy responded as he placed a warming spell over the cooked bacon and added more oil to the pan to start the scrambled eggs. He then pulled out a tablet and pen out of one of the drawers and started making a list while the food was cooking. "Do you need anything specific from the market? Katie needs to some shopping for herself and George and said she would pick up some items for us as well."

"Grace needs more nappies and wipes, how are we on formula?" Hermione asked.

"I have it on the list. I listed breakfast supplies. She will take care of lunch and dinner supplies, since we split that bill with her and George. Need any personal items?" Percy asked.

"I think I'm good. We could always use more tissues and toilet paper." She remarked.

"Noted." Percy said. He set the list to the side and checked the eggs.

"Well, this little one is full. Now it is time to make sure my husband is awake." Hermione rose and laid Grace in her bouncy chair.

"Good luck." Percy said with a grin.

When she entered the bedroom, Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed, blurry-eyed, but awake. "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming." Ron slowly rose stretching and moved to follow her to the kitchen. Percy had gotten Patrick and was settling him in his booster seat.

"Good morning." Ron greeted with a yawn as he dropped into his seat at the table. He let Percy, Patrick and Hermione take servings of the bacon and eggs before dumping the remainder on his own plate. They all ate quietly. When they were finished, Ron helped Percy clean up while Hermione took her turn in the shower.

"Did you remember to invite Audrey to dinner tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she said she was looking forward to it. Hermione has a Muggle game she wants us all to play for fun." Percy responded.

"You know we don't mind if you want her to spend the night. We can easily move Patrick in with Grace." Ron said.

"Hermione tell you to tell me that." Percy said.

"She might have made the original suggestion." Ron admitted.

"I'll keep it in mind. You better get ready for the workday. Katie will be here before we realize it." Percy said lifting Patrick out of his booster seat. Ron picked up Grace and they headed to their separate bedrooms.

6pm

Ron followed Percy and Audrey up the back stairs of WWW Hogsmeade to their flat.

"Audrey!" Patrick called happily seeing her walk in the door with his father and uncle. He got up from where he was playing with blocks with his Uncle George and ran over to her.

"Hey, sweetheart. What have you been doing today?" Audrey asked him kneeling down to his level and giving him a squeeze.

"Play, shop, eat out, nap, and play." He reported.

"Eat out? Where did you eat out?" Audrey asked him.

"At Hannah's." Patrick responded. "Come play."

"I should see if Aunt Katie needs help first." Audrey said as she stood.

"Go play. I'll check on Katie while Ron changes." Percy said.

She smiled at him and moved to join George and Patrick on the floor. Ron stepped past them and into his bedroom.

"Gracie, you look very uncomfortable." Ron said examining the frilly yellow dress the baby was wearing as he lifted her out of her bouncy chair.

"Don't listen to Daddy, you look beautiful." Hermione said as she came out of their closet pulling on a cream colored v-neck jumper.

"She's beautiful in the footed sleepers we usually dress her in." Ron replied.

"We want to look nice for our guests. I laid out an outfit for you too." Hermione responded. "Anyway, Katie got it for her on their shopping trip today."

"Guests? The only possible guest is Audrey, and she is more Percy's guest than ours." Ron replied as he set Grace back in the bouncy chair and moved to change.

"I want tonight to be fun for all of us. Katie and Percy do so much for us; I want us to just relax. No work, no school, just fun." Hermione said.

"You know George's idea of fun is vastly different than Percy's." Ron asked.

"That is why I picked the activity. We are going to play Monopoly, which is a Muggle game that I'm sure will be right up both of their alleys." Hermione responded.

"Is that the game we played at the Snapes' house?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I borrowed it from Anna." Hermione said.

"You're right; I think they both will like it." Ron said knowing both of his brothers would love topping the other in the Muggle game.

10pm

"So things are really better for Ron and Hermione?" Audrey asked as they sat on Percy's bed and talked quietly. They had stopped the game a half an hour ago, with no winner as of yet. Hermione had recorded each player's properties and cash so that the game could be continued at a later date. As Hermione had predicted, both Percy and George had been consumed in the Muggle board game and didn't want to stop even when it got late.

"Yes, they both are getting several hours of uninterrupted sleep at night, and it is helping them deal with everything in their life much better." Percy responded. "And Katie is good about keeping Grace on schedule so that she is awake in the early evening for Ron and Hermione to spend time with her. Hermione's started reading her text books aloud to Grace in place of a bed time story." He smiled.

"A true multi-tasker." Audrey remarked.

"And when Ron feeds Grace, they have what he calls 'discussions', though she can't talk back yet. But they range from everything from the basics of Quidditch to planning out how he can excel in what ever training exercise that is scheduled for the next night." Percy informed her.

"You like being able to witness all this." Audrey stated.

"Yeah, I do." Percy smiled to himself then frowned slightly, "But this situation didn't really help our privacy issue, though Ron made it clear that they were okay with you spending the night."

"I could spend the night, you know." Audrey smiled at him.

Percy eyed her then eyed the crib containing his sleeping son.

"Just because I am spending the night, doesn't mean we have to do anything. We could just sleep." Audrey remarked.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah. We could get used to sharing a bed until we are fully able to share our bodies." Audrey told him, "Andy already knows I won't be home. Do you have a shirt I can sleep in?"

Percy grinned at her then moved to the dresser to retrieve a set of pajamas, the top for her, and the bottoms for himself.

TBC


	45. Secrets Made Known

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 45 – Secrets Made Known

Sirius walked the halls of Hogwarts, making his way to Remus's office. While he enjoyed spending time with Harry, today he had wanted to spend time with his oldest friend, and paying him a surprise visit sound like the best idea.

He quietly, practicing his stealth skills, stepped to the outside of Remus's cracked office door.

"I thought you we weren't going to worry about this." Remus said warily unaware of the man eaves dropping outside his door.

"I just can't stop worrying. What if she got sick and we don't know her families' medical history." Severus stated.

"We don't even know for sure that our theory of fetal transfer is correct." Remus said. "Yes, I know she told you she wanted to wait until she graduated from Hogwarts before she had sex, but a lot had happened to her by the time conception could have occurred."

"You really think that no matter what happened to them, Hermione and Ron would have sex for the first time with Harry in the tent with them?" He now heard from Arthur.

"Have either of you shared our theory with your wives?" Remus asked with a sigh.

"Anna would be worrying more than I am." Severus remarked.

"Molly would be worse." Arthur added.

"You haven't said anything to Tonks have you?" Severus asked worried.

"No, as long as it is just our theory, I'm not going say anything." Remus said. "Did you figure out how long it was between the time Fabian died and Elizabeth ended up in the veil?" Remus asked with a sigh.

"Three months." Arthur responded. "So she could be his."

"Could she have been with someone else after?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I'm fairly sure after she and Fabian became engaged that she ended things with Sirius, but I don't know if she turned to him after Fabian was killed. That was during the time Sirius and James began to shut me out." Remus answered. "How are you going to get all these medical records without causing suspicion?" To focused on their conversation to hear their eavesdropper slip away.

"I don't know." Severus said with a sigh, "I really don't know."

"Check mate." Harry heard Ron's voice carrying the smugness at winning as he entered the apartment. "Hey, Harry."

"Practicing for the tournament Savage signed you up for?" Harry asked as he settled on the couch smiling as he watched Audrey try to figure out how she had gotten beaten so handily.

"I needed practice against someone other than Percy and Hermione. Percy's good, but Hermione's become too predictable in her moves." Ron said.

"I don't think I put up much of a challenge." Audrey remarked.

"You do okay. I need to get Remus, Kinglsey or Severus here to really build up my skills. Though Draco and Blaise put up a good fight." Ron responded.

"Aunt Andy is very good; maybe I can set up a game between the two of you." Audrey said.

"That would be brilliant." Ron said.

"So where are your usually other halves?" Harry asked.

"In the kitchen, Percy is teaching Hermione to cook. They are much more patient with each other than Hermione and I are." Ron said. "The kids are down for naps."

"You got Hermione to take a break from studying?" Harry asked shocked.

"She put in a good four hours this morning. I think she has all her essays done. She will hopefully relax today, and work on revision tomorrow." Ron responded. "And there is Grace." Ron heard the cry.

He moved from the room just as Patrick came bursting into it. "'Arry!"

"How can anyone wake so cheerful?" Audrey remarked as the little boy leapt at Harry.

"It's a puzzle." Harry said as he tickled the little boy. Their laughing was interrupted by a pounding at the door.

"I got it." Percy said as he entered the room. "Oh, hello, Harry. Dinner is almost done, are you staying?"

"That is the plan." Harry responded as the pounding on the door irrupted again.

"Sirius?" Came Percy's surprised voice as the man burst past him into the flat.

"I put the warming charm on as you said." Hermione said as she entered the room. "Oh, hello, Sirius." She said with a smile.

"How was Grace conceived?" Sirius asked.

"Wha-what?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"You heard me!" He bellowed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked cradling Grace in his arms.

"Could that be my child?" He asked loudly.

Hearing the yelling, George and Katie came bursting in the flat, wands in hand.

"What's going on?" Katie asked seeing Hermione's white face.

"I overheard someone I trust speak of their belief that this baby is not Ron and Hermione's." Sirius said.

"What?" and "Who?" were asked by Percy and Harry simultaneously.

"Remus, Arthur and Severus believe that Hermione was not pregnant prior to the day the veil opened." Sirius stated staring at Ron, who still cradling the baby, moved to stand next to a very pale Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Audrey asked as she moved next to Harry who was holding Patrick in his arms.

"Fetal transfer. That is how you became pregnant? Right, Hermione?" Sirius asked watching as Hermione scooted as close as possible to Ron.

"Yes." Hermione responded quietly.

"I've already had one person decide I shouldn't help raise my child. I'm not going to let it happen again." He said.

"I don't understand." Audrey said.

"The day the people exited the Veil, I was with Elizabeth Bones as she was dying. She cast some sort of spell on her and me. That is why I fainted, and when I awoke in the hospital, I found out I was pregnant. The healer explained that my DNA would be mixed in with Elizabeth's and the biological father's." Hermione explained.

"And Sirius is the biological father?" George asked.

"We don't know for sure. Based on all the information we learned about Elizabeth, the baby had been conceived close to Uncle Fabian's death, and Elizabeth had been engaged to Uncle Fabian. She must have been with you, too." Ron said.

"She cheated on Uncle Fabian?" Percy asked.

"No, we were together after. We are going to find out for sure who the baby belongs to." Sirius informed them.

"Okay." Hermione said some of the color coming back into her face. "Percy, can you make the arrangements?"

"Ye-yeah." Percy responded.

Sirius nodded then stormed out of the flat.

"Harry." Ron said.

"I'll go and try to explain." Harry said handing Patrick to George as he passed them on the way to the door.

"I'll come too." Audrey said smiling weakly at Percy and following Harry out the door.

"Could someone floo our families?" Ron asked.

"I will." Katie said.

"I'll store our lunch away." Percy said as George with Patrick followed him to the kitchen.

"I'm scared." Hermione said fussing with Grace.

"Me too." Ron said starring at the baby in his arms.

TBC


	46. What are We Going to Do?

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 46 – What are We Going to Do?

"How did it go?" Percy asked as Hermione entered their flat followed by Ron cradling Grace in his arms. Percy was levitating a tray filled of items for tea.

"Hello, everyone." Hermione greeted Molly, Arthur, Severus and Anna, who were sitting around their living discussing, she imagined, their current crisis. Ron moved to Grace's room to settle her in her crib.

"Hello, sweetheart." Molly greeted. "How were the Boneses?"

"They are well. They were very surprised at what we told them, but they were far more understanding about the situation than we feared they would be." Hermione replied sitting next to Anna on the couch.

"Are they going to participate in the blood test?" Anna asked placing an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes, but they want some time to discuss and decide about what kind of actual relationship they want with Grace." Hermione replied leaning into Anna's embrace.

"They didn't insist on keeping Grace now. I thought that was a good sign." Ron said as he returned to the room. Everyone else just rolled their eyes in response.

"From what we understand, the blood test will prove that Hermione is as much Grace's biological parent as Elizabeth." Anna tried to sound reassuring.

"They seemed to understand how…um…confusing this whole situation." Hermione said.

"Did they have any ideas about Grace's father?" Severus asked.

"Biological father." Anna corrected elbowing Severus as Ron slumped into a chair next to Percy.

"They believe from the timing that Fabian and Sirius are possibilities. She apparently turned to Sirius for comfort after Fabian was killed." Hermione responded.

"Has anyone talked to Sirius to see what his plan is?" Arthur asked.

"Harry has been talking to him. He's trying to get Sirius to keep an open mind, but I don't know how successful he has been." Hermione said.

"We'll see more of his reaction tomorrow when I see him at work." Ron said and tried to smile reassuring at Hermione. He knew that she was worried about how Sirius would treat Ron during training.

"Remus and Tonks said they would go see Sirius today." Anna said.

"Audrey was going to Grimald Place today to see Sirius, too." Percy said.

"This isn't causing problems for the two of you, is it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"No, we are fine. We both know how important family is to each of us, but Audrey also understands Hermione and Ron's situation, because of her own mother's choices. I promised to try and not let Sirius remarks about my family reflect on my feeling for Audrey." Percy explained. "What is the next step?"

"We set up the blood tests for as soon as possible. The Healer will draw blood from Hermione, Orion Bones, Sirius and Molly, as she is Fabian's nearest relative. We should get the results within hours." Severus explained.

"We are so sorry for all these problems we are causing." Hermione said tears in her eyes as she leaned her head against Anna's shoulder.

"We understand, and we aren't mad. Some of us had an inkling." Arthur responded.

"How? I had no idea." Molly said.

"Last summer before the wedding, Severus, Remus and I were discussing everything. While we could understand them getting caught up with all the danger and fear around them to disregard a decision they had made together, but not with Harry present." Arthur said.

"Why didn't you call us on it?" Ron asked.

"We didn't want to give you a chance to lie to us." Severus said.

"But we did." Hermione said puzzled.

"No, you said that you were pregnant and that it just happened. You just let us assume the rest." Severus recalled.

"We should explain all this to the kids." Anna said.

"And Ginny and Luna." Hermione added.

"Do you want to explain it, or…" Severus asked.

"We'll do it." Hermione said.

"How do we explain this to Lily?" Ron asked.

"Patiently." Anna responded knowing her daughter would have a lot of questions, and would be very confused. "We should tell her separately from the others."

"We'll do it tomorrow. Can we meet with the older four in your office?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Yes."

"We can talk to Lily when she gets home from school." Hermione said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Arthur said.

They all settled back drinking their tea and tasting the various sandwiches Percy had prepared.

"What if he tries to take her away?" Hermione suddenly asked tears falling down her face.

"We're not going to allow that to happen." Ron said, but they could all hear the fear in his voice.

"Ron's right. We are all going to fight very hard for you, Ron and Grace." Arthur said as Anna wrapped her arm tighter around Hermione's shoulder and hugged the young woman to her. Percy slung an arm around Ron's shoulders as well.

"It will all work out." Severus said.

"I'll feel better when Harry tells us what Sirius is thinking."

"I'll get it." Audrey said as she stood and walked out of the Grimald Place library.

"Is he really that bad?" Were the first words out of Tonks' mouth when Audrey opened the door.

"Do I look as exhausted as I feel?" Audrey asked.

"How long have you been here?" Remus asked.

"Since I arrived yesterday with Harry."

Remus smiled apologetically at her as he handed her Teddy.

"Do you really think she's Sirius's?" Tonks asked and Remus and Audrey both shrugged as they walked toward the living room.

"If Grace is your daughter, I will support your right to be a part of Grace's life, but I won't let you take Grace from Hermione and Ron." Harry told Sirius as the man paced the library.

"I can't believe you've known all this time." Sirius said.

"I knew about the fetal transfer, yes, but I didn't know that you could possibly be the biological father. Mrs. Weasley talked so much about Elizabeth's engagement with her brother Fabian; I just assumed that the baby could only be his. I figured there was no harm in Ron being the father since he was a blood relation." Harry reasoned.

"Why didn't you share your theory? I thought we were friends." Sirius turned on Remus. "Or is this just another side effect of your friendship of Snivilus."

"It was a theory. Harry, Hermione and Ron have been through so much the past few years. I was there when her parents were killed. I saw how that not only affected her, but Ron and Harry as well. I promised to protect her as I would the rest of my godchildren as I would Teddy. Anyway I had no idea of your relationship with Elizabeth. You and James thought I could be a spy for Voldermort if you recall." Remus defended himself.

"Did you even wait until her fiancé was dead before you hoped into bed with her?" Audrey asked.

"She ended things with me when she was with Fabian." Sirius admitted. "Those were hard, dark days; people sought comfort where they could get it."

"And whoever they could get it, apparently." Audrey remarked. "Maybe you should seek out all your many liaisons from that time, and make sure you didn't mistakenly father anymore children. You prove so adept at the birth control charm."

"Audrey." Remus pleaded hoping to prevent the progress she had made with her father be disintegrated.

Audrey slumped in a very Sirius like was in a chair, adjusting Teddy in her lap.

"It is scary." Harry remarked noticing the similarity in Audrey and Sirius's pouting.

Audrey just shot him a dirty look.

"Sirius, what are you going to do if Grace is your daughter?" Remus asked.

"I haven't decided, but…I will be the one deciding, not anyone else. Knowing Audrey was taken out of my hands, I'm not allowing anyone else to do that to me again."

TBC


	47. The Night Before the Tests

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 47 – The Night Before the Tests

"Arthur and I have settled in George's spare room. I hope Percy didn't leave his room in a mess." Molly remarked to Anna upon entering Ron and Hermione's flat followed by her husband, George and Katie. Molly and Arthur had decided they wanted to be close to Ron and Hermione the night before the paternity test, and they had been unable to talk them into staying at the Burrows. So they arranged for Ron's parents to stay with George and Katie, and Severus, Anna and Harry were staying with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, it is quite immaculate." Anna responded smiling at Molly.

"Well, it is Percy." Ron muttered to Harry. "What did they expect?"

"We hope we aren't putting Percy out." Anna said as Molly frowned at Ron's comment.

"No, it's was his idea. He figured that Severus would rather stay here than at George's as well. Bill insisted on having Percy and Patrick at their house." Molly responded.

"Percy's a smart man." Severus remarked with a wary glance at George.

"You really don't have to stay. Ron and I are fine. We hate putting you out." Hermione said not for the first time.

"For the last time, we are not going anywhere. Lily is fine. She was so excited to be spending the night with Blaize and Delia. So stop being so bloody noble." Anna stated vehemently to Hermione.

"Anna." Hermione remarked shocked at her language.

"Bloody noble. It's nice that for once I'm not the one being called that." Harry spoke from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, well, I always thought the three of you spent too much time in each other's company." Severus remarked.

"Told you we were a bad influence on her." Ron said to Harry who laughed in remembrance of the remark he had made in their first year.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two. "I'm going to check on Grace." She said as she headed for their bedroom. Ron waved his mother and Anna off as he got up and followed his wife to their room.

When he entered she was standing over Grace's crib watching the baby sleep. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around Hermione as he rested his chin on her head.

"I'm so scared." Hermione cried quietly. "What if they take her away from us?"

"We don't even know if she is Sirius's or not. Mum says she sees more of her brother in her every day." Ron said.

"You're Mum wants to believe that she is a living breathing part of her brother. She has dark hair like Sirius." Hermione said as she continued to stare at Grace.

"If she is Sirius's daughter, we'll deal with it. No one is going to take Grace out of a loving, two parent home and give her to a single man that Grace barely knows." Ron said.

"What if the Boneses decide to back him up?" Hermione asked.

He could feel her shiver from her worries. "They won't, and you know deep down they won't. You are just letting your fears override your brain at the moment. We have our families and Harry supporting us. We'll get through everything and remain a family." He hugged her tighter to him.

"I hope Harry isn't ruining his relationship with Sirius. I know what that means to him. And Percy and Audrey…"

"Hey, stop it." He gave her a little shake. "Bloody hell; limit your worries to the test tomorrow. You can't control Harry, Sirius, Percy and Audrey, or their decisions. They are all bloody adults and are making their own bloody choices in this situation. The same goes for Remus and Tonks. We are not asking them to choose sides. We are respecting that they want to support both of us in their own way. Believe me, I know how bloody hard it is to not be hurt or upset when they go to check on Sirius and spend time with him. I'm the bloody emotional teaspoon, remember, but we just can't worry about them now."

"Language, Ronald." At Hermione's automatic response, Ron began to chuckle. Hermione soon relaxed and began to giggle herself.

"I'm sure Mum and Anna have dinner done now, how about we go join them before they come barging in here." As he began to draw her away from the crib.

Hermione turned out of his embrace and reached to take his hand. Squeezing it tightly, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed her then gently pulled her from the room.

"Thanks for letting Fleur put Patrick down for the night." Bill said as handed Percy a bottle of butter beer.

"I remember what Penny was like the closer we got to Patrick's birth. I had the experience of younger siblings, especially Ron and Ginny. She didn't." Percy said relaxing into the sofa.

"Gabrielle is quite a bit younger than Fleur, so she remembers some, but she didn't have to help out as much as we did. Holding a baby was something to do if she wanted, not because Mum needed the extra hands." Bill said.

"I think the first time I was handed Ron, he was only days old. Charlie was in town with Dad, and the twins decided to streak through the house. Mum dumped Ron in my lap while you and she tried to catch them." Percy recalled.

"They were always a handful. I worry sometimes that Ron was passed off too much because of them. I've seen too much of low self-esteem from him in the last few years. Though something began to really change in him when Hermione's parents were killed." Bill said thoughtfully.

"Hermione needed him and relied on him. He just began to take on more responsibility." Percy said.

"The fact that you and Penny chose him as Patrick's godfather, and trusted him with your secret. He must have begun to see the confidence others had in him, and then saw it in himself." Bill said.

"I'm worried about him. Hermione is an emotional wreck, and he is trying to take on so much." Percy admitted staring down into his bottle.

"We just need to get him through tomorrow, then we will deal with whatever needs to be dealt with. Fred and George know exactly what is going on, and I have never seen them more serious. They know to handle Ron carefully, so we can rely on them as well. How are you and Audrey doing?" Bill asked.

"We're doing okay. We're both tying to not let all the stress affect us. I think it is working so far. I think she is worried about the outcome of tomorrow. If Sirius is the father, then the stress continues, but if he isn't, even though it should make things easier for us, Sirius will be on the losing end. She has gotten closer to him, and cares about him. She is starting to see the man that Harry loves." Percy admitted.

"I don't know how Harry is dealing with this all. If you ask him, his family is Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. I think Luna, Neville, Tonks and Teddy are as well, but his family began with those four. And Remus. Severus and Sirius are both his best friends." Bill sighed tiredly.

"We just have to make sure that we don't let this destroy any of our relationships." Percy said.

"Ron and Hermione would never forgive themselves." Bill finished Percy's thought.

"No, they wouldn't." Percy agreed.

"Patrick iz asleep." Fleur said as she joined them curling up next to her husband.

"How long did you watch him sleep?" Percy asked and smiled as she blushed. "I still do it all the time. Mum would still do it now if we let her." He admitted. "I think I'm going to turn in myself. It is going to be a long day tomorrow." Percy said rising.

"Leave it." Bill said as Percy made to carry his bottle out to the kitchen. "I'll take it when I turn in."

"Thanks." Percy smiled at his brother and sister-in-law before heading toward the stairs.

"Are 'e an' Audrey going to be alright?" Fleur asked as he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"I hope so."

TBC


	48. St Mungos

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 48 – St Mungos

Harry sat in the very full waiting area of St. Mungos as they waited for the results of the blood test. His eyes scanned the room stopping on each to of the small groups that had formed. Harry shared a polite smile with Susan as she sat with her parents. Harry had been so grateful when prior to the blood test Edgar Bones had informed Ron and Hermione that if they allow them to be proper uncle and aunt to Grace and share her other mother with her, they would not interfere to Ron and Hermione raising her. With tears in her eyes, Hermione launched herself at Edgar hugging him tightly.

Severus, Anna, Arthur and Molly sat huddled together talking and occasionally shooting worried glances at either Sirius or Ron and Hermione. Harry knew that Arthur was also a little worried about Molly's reaction if Grace turned out to be Sirius and not her brother's biological daughter. They knew that she was hoping deep in her loving heart that a part of her brother did live on in Grace.

Harry moved his eyes to Ron, Hermione and Grace. Ron was holding a sleeping Grace while Hermione was curled up next to him working on her revisions, but Harry knew she wasn't make any progress as her gaze often wonder over to Ron as she watched him with Grace. Watching his best friends, the two people who were his first real family, who stood by him through everything¸ he would desperately wish for Fabian to be the father.

But then his eyes would turn to Sirius, who was sitting with his Andromeda and Audrey. The man had suffered so much. He is his godfather, the man who had spent thirteen years in prison, then only three years later falling into the Veil and had come back from the dead. Sirius deserved to have some happiness and a family of his own.

Everyone else had stayed away at Ron and Hermione's request. Remus was helping take care of the school in Severus absence. Harry was sure that Ron's brothers were all gathered at Shell Cottage waiting on the outcome.

Harry's eyes then stopped on Audrey, who shared a reassuring smile in his direction. He was sure that she too felt torn as to the outcome of the blood test. She was beginning to have a good relationship with her father, but he was sure that she had fallen in love with Percy as well. If Audrey's relationship with Percy was hurt by this, Harry knew the guilt would eat at Ron and Hermione.

This was such a mess.

Regardless of the outcome, people he loved would be hurt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The healer said as she came into the room.

"Yes." Hermione responded nervously as she and Ron stood. Ron cradled Grace closer.

"We have the results if you and the parties involved would like to move to a more private room." The healer said.

"Everyone in this room is involved. You can tell us here." Hermione responded sensing Ron was too nervous to speak.

The healer opened the file and read aloud. "The test confirmed your belief of Fetal Transfer. Both Hermione Granger Weasley and Elizabeth Bones are the mothers. The test also confirms that the baby is a blood relation to Molly Weasley, but definitely not a blood relation to Sirius Black.

Molly Weasley broke into sobs. Ron sank into his seat into his chair before his knees gave out. Severus and Anna thanked the healer for her time; she then left to allow them privacy. Edgar and his wife moved to join Molly and Arthur understanding her reaction knowing a part of her brother was still alive. Hermione gave a watery smile to Harry then nodded in Sirius's direction before accepting a hug from Susan.

Harry approached Sirius, Andromeda, and Audrey. "I'm sorry." Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "I just had missed out on so much. I should have raised Audrey and even you. I thought that maybe this was my chance to be a father from the start."

"You could always go about it the old fashioned way. You know, meet a woman, marry her then create a life." Andromeda suggested.

Sirius didn't get a chance to responded before Audrey said, "Don't make excuses. Just look at Remus and Tonks. They are married and have Teddy and the way Tonks talks, I doubt Teddy will be an only child."

"Oh gross." Harry felt a chill race up his spine, "You're talking about Remus…"

"And my daughter." Andromeda responded with the same unease.

"Anyway," Audrey continued ignoring the other two, "biologically you are two years younger than Remus. We won't even go into your emotional immaturity." Audrey smirked.

"Merlin, she is your child." Andromeda commented on the fact that Audrey couldn't keep from getting a jab in at her father.

"Thanks." Sirius said to all of them.

"I'm proud of how you are handling all this." Audrey gave him an awkward hug.

"Harry, go check on your friends. I'm really okay." Sirius said. Harry gave him a hug before doing as instructed.

"We'll see you at the Burrows tomorrow." Anna said as she hugged Hermione good bye then headed towards the elevators with Severus and Bones family.

"Congratulations." Harry said as he approached them.

"Thanks." Hermione looked up at him from watching Grace in Ron's arms. "How's…"

"He'll be okay." Harry reassured her.

"Good." Hermione said.

"You're mum seems happy." Harry commented to Ron.

"Yeah." Ron grinned as they heard Molly planning an elaborate celebration feast for the next day.

"We should be leaving. I'm sure the staff would like to have their waiting room back." Arthur suggested as he began to lead Molly toward the elevators.

As they moved toward the elevator, Hermione found herself besides Sirius. "Sirius, I'm…"

"It's for the best." Sirius said.

Hermione just nodded in response.

"Thanks." Harry mouthed to Sirius.

TBC


	49. May 2 1999

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 49 – May 2, 1999

"It is my honor to introduce our speaker for today's memorial service. One of our newest Aurors, Harry Potter." Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt announced to the crowd seated on the grounds of Hogwarts near the memorial statue.

Hermione quickly squeezed Harry hand from her seat on the stage between him and Ron before he rose and moved to the podium.

Hermione leaned against her husband as she scanned the crowd in attendance. She spotted the majority of the Weasley family sitting together, but noticed the absence of Bill and Fleur. Only a couple hours ago Fleur had given birth to a daughter, Victoire Minerva Weasley. The rest of the family would be joining them at Shell Cottage after the ceremony to remember Charlie and celebrate the little girl's birth along with Teddy's first birthday.

Molly was leaning against Arthur missing Charlie. She had aged over the years of war and even the last year with the death of one of her children. Arthur had told them that the school had been an unexpected blessing. With her children nearly grown, it gave her a purpose, and she enjoyed it immensely. Arthur was slowing down a little, but still active in his fascination with Muggles, even starting to share his joy with Patrick.

She spotted Percy and Patrick sharing a row with Audrey, Sirius, Andromeda and Ted. Percy had his arm around Audrey's shoulder and Audrey's eyes kept wandering down to the diamond ring that Percy had placed on her left finger the previous night. They were planning to start looking for their own home as soon as possible. Sirius seemed to also be pleased with the engagement, especially with the fact that Percy had asked for her hand in marriage before proposing. Audrey and Sirius relationship was slowly getting better, and Audrey along with Tonks and Andromeda had been actively searching for the perfect woman for Sirius much to Remus's amusement and Sirius's annoyance.

Sitting next to Arthur, Fred and Angelina were cuddled together. Alicia dressed in bright red dress was sleeping on her father's lap. Fred had one arm holding Alicia in place and another wrapped around Angelina's waist. His had resting over the spot where their second child was growing inside of Angelina. Hermione had no doubt that Angelina would be just as radiant during this pregnancy as she was during the last.

Sitting next to Molly were George and Katie. The couple had recently shared with the family that because Katie had been concerned over the fact that they had not conceived a child let, they had both undergone several test. Apparently due to a curse Katie had received during the final battle, she was unable to bear any children. George had told them that Katie had been devastated to learn this, which wasn't surprising due to the joy she got out of caring for Patrick and Grace. They were now looking into adoption. Kingsley had also recently offered Katie the position of director of the Ministries' day care, of which Patrick and Grace were already registered.

Looking further back in the crowd, she spotted Ginny and Luna sitting with the rest of the student body. Ginny had already signed a contract to play as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Because of this, Ginny wasn't as nearly concerned with her NEWTs and Hermione thought she should be. Ginny just rolled her eyes anytime Hermione expressed that she needed to be prepared with a backup plan incase or injury. Ginny and Harry were making progress at getting to know each other again. Everyone was very happy for them.

Pending NEWTs results, Luna had been accepting into training with Wizarding Zoologist in London. Luna didn't seem to be too worried, but Hermione wasn't sure if she worried about anything. Draco and Blaise had started to look for a flat for the three of them along with Delia to share. Severus and Anna had assured them that they could stay with them as long as they need them to, but the boys felt that now that their training was complete and they were receiving paychecks, it is time to be on their own.

The Lupins were sitting with the Snapes and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Tonks had recently announced that she was pregnant again proving the baby boom wasn't ending anytime soon. Remus seemed to be very relaxed and very happy with his life. A life he well deserved.

Severus and Anna were happy living at Hogwarts, but were looking forward to the summer break and going home. Remy and Brian were doing well and growing up too quickly for their parents' liking. Remy was still dating, and Hermione believed that Brian had recently developed a crush on a cute little Hufflepuff girl in his year. Hermione was interested to see how long it would take before he would act on it. Lily and Delia were becoming two peas in a pod. They had elaborate plans to build a club house in the Snapes' back yard with Blaise and Severus's help. Severus and Anna had truly welcomed the Zabinis into their family just as easily as they had Hermione and Luna.

Hermione smiled as her eyes rested on Grace sleeping in Severus's arms. She was wearing the frilly yellow dress that Hermione had put her in earlier, but she knew Ron would insist changing her into sleeper as soon as they reached Shell Cottage. He never thought she looked comfortable in the frilly dresses, but she never seemed to be too fussy about anything she wore. Ron and Hermione both adored Grace, but they weren't planning on adding to their family for another few years. Both wanting to be more established in their careers and financially before having another baby.

Unlike Ginny and Luna, Hermione was slightly worried about her NEWTs, although Kingsley had assured her of a position in any ministry department of her choosing regardless of her NEWTs results. She still wanted to help with the rights of the elves, werewolves, giant and goblins. As Ron would say, SPEW on a bigger level, so she was looking to see which department could really advance her cause. Ron had recently finished his Auror training with high results. He had been shocked that he had finished so high up in the class, but Hermione wasn't. Hermione told him often how very proud she was of him.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. She had heard most of it before the ceremony, but she knew that he was going to just wing the end based on the emotions he would be feeling at the time.

"This year of rebuilding, we have all faced challenges that we never expected. I know that many of us are still trying to get comfortable in this new free world. Everything is not perfect. There are still dangerous and angry people out there. But we shouldn't live in fear. We know how a wonderful future ahead of us. It is okay to still take the time to miss our loved ones that are gone, but we must continue the rebuilding process. We have to learn from the past and move on. We will go on!"

The end.

_Thank you for reading the story. I hope you like the ending. I am sorry it had taken so long to get it done, but I am glad it is now completed. I have a couple of new ideas that I want to work on, one a Percy/Audrey fic that will take place during the three years he was away from the family. I also have some ideas for a Next Generation story that will take place post DH epilogue and will tie into my Luv/Next Generation stories. They may not be up real soon, I want to have them done before I begin so that I can update regularly. At least that is my current plan. Blessings - Tamara_


End file.
